Sarcasm At Its Best
by ParaNoiablooD
Summary: P.E. class was probably the most horrid class on the face of the planet. At least for everyone else that's what P.E. class is to them. For Tsunayoshi Sawada P.E. was boring as hell. Thus he took it upon himself to skip class and take a nap in the RR. 1827 ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

A scarred man took a drag of his cigarette and murmured lowly with his partner. Being in the Mafia was nice when you enjoyed the thrill, but sometimes you just needed time to relax. There was a lull in the conversation and his partner nudged him in the side, pointing at a figure standing in the entrance of the bar. He took another drag and blew spoke out as he spoke, "Its Reborn...Looks like you were called by the old man again."

His partner chuckled, taking a swing of his drink. He swallowed before speaking, "Must be tough being popular. Where to next? Rome? Venice?"

The figure chuckled and smirked. "Japan," he replied.

The man's eyes widened, "What?"

"The old man must have made up his mind," his partner exclaimed.

The scarred man took a shot and sighed heavily, laughing softly, "The candidate must be real good if it took the old man this long to choose."

His partner elbowed him, shaking his head, "That's for sure, right, Reborn?"

Reborn tilted his hat down to shadow his eyes, "It's going to be a long journey."

Target 1: That Guy From Italy...Yeah, You Know, The Little Kid In The Suit?

P.E. class was probably the most horrid class on the face of the planet. The various activities the teachers had you do made you all sweaty and when class ends you have next to no time to shower before your next class starts. At least for everyone else that's what P.E. class is to them. For Tsunayoshi Sawada P.E. was boring as hell. Thus he took it upon himself to skip class and take a nap in the Reception Room.

And this is where this particular story starts.

"Herbivore."

Doe brown eyes opened blearily and a whiny voice retorted, "Kyou-chan~! I was having a really nice dream about you and me! Why'd you have to wake me up!" Hibari said nothing as he walked over to his desk and began to do paper work. Silence prevailed around the room and Tsuna pouted before closing his eyes again in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Tsunayoshi, skipping classes is against school rules," Hibari commented, waking Tsuna up from his light doze.

"What's your point, Kyou-chan?" Tsuna asked sitting up with a slight scoff, crossing his arms and his legs in defiance. Honestly, his lover could be so pushy sometimes! Hibari closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest and started to rant on the importance of going to classes and obeying the rules of Namimori Middle. Tsuna sighed and stood silently, stalking over to his lover. Reaching out he gripped the disciplinary committee head's tie and pulled him in for a kiss.

The simple mechanism of shutting his lover up soon turned into a heated make out session. It accomplished the act of shutting Hibari up and making him forget about his paperwork. Papers were soon scattered as the aggressive older teen pulled his smaller lover over his desk and into his lap. Clothes were then added to the papers on the floor.

"I'm home, Maman!" Tsuna called as soon as he entered his house.

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun!" Nana Sawada replied from the kitchen. He slipped his shoes off and then tugged his socks off and headed upstairs to put his stuff away.

On his way up the stairs he called back, "I'll be in my room, Maman!" He opened his door and threw his socks in the dirty hamper and tossed his messenger bag on his bed. The brunette opened the sleek black laptop on his desk and turned it on before taking off his tie and also tossing it in the hamper.

He managed to unbutton his shirt all the way, revealing his slim, but slightly muscled torso, before he clicked his username and typed in the needed password. Letting his computer load the rest of the way he slipped his shirt off and then his pants. He swapped his underwear for a clean pair then pulled on a pair of baggy, sand colored, cargo shorts.

Forgoing a shirt, the teen sat at his desk and connected his wireless headset, putting it on before opening a web page. As soon as the page loaded a box appeared with a winged envelope flying across it with the words 'You've Got Mail' blaring behind it. Tsuna quirked an eyebrow, his mouth twitching upwards slightly and he clicked the message open.

'_Tuna,_

_ How are you? I have awesome news! I'm moving to Namimori! 8D 8D But, it's Mafia related. Apparently Nono has finally found a candidate for the tenth boss of Vongola. I'm kinda miffed at the fact that apparently he's around my age, but I guess if Nono picked him personally over his _son_ of all people, he must good. Haha, well anyway, I've been asked by the greatest hitman alive to go to Namimori and test the candidate, and if he defeats me I'll become his subordinate. Which means that I'll have to live in Nami permanently; I hope we'll get to meet! 8D_

_Gokudera'_

Tsuna laughed and closed the message. A beep alerted him that someone wanted to speak with him and the brunette looked down in the corner of his screen. In a little box it read 'Goku-Puppy wants to chat with you! Do you? Yes? No?' Tsuna smiled and clicked yes. Adjusting the headset slightly he spoke, "Yo, Goku-chan, what's up?"

An accented voice growled irritably, "**The sky, Tuna, don't call me that obnoxious name! I'm on a plane and bored out of my skull! Entertain me, Tuna!**"

A wicked grin grew on the teen's face and in a smooth voice he purred, "Sorry, Goku-chan, I'm already taken!" Tsuna could see it already, the Italian's face going red immediately and he could hear the embarrassed sputtering over the mike. Before his online friend could reply his orange phone began to ring with the song Flathead by The Fratellis. "Ah, Goku-chan, I got to take this call."

"**But, Tuna—**"

"I'll see you when you get to Namimori, yeah?" With that Tsuna cancelled the connection and took the headset off while answering his phone, "What's up, Yama-chan?"

"**Sorry, to bother you, Tsuna, but I'm in a bind here,**" a bright and cheerful voice announced, completely contradicting his statement.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "What's the problem?"

Downstairs Nana called up, "Tsu-kun, can I talk to you?"

Grabbing a black button up shirt, and slipping his arms in he answered back, "Sure, Maman, I'll be down in a minute!"

"**Well, I was patrolling for Kyoya and there've been some pretty suspicious characters lurking around downtown Namimori. I think they might be with the Mafia, but I can't be too sure, since I can't see any family emblem and they haven't really done anything,**" Yamamoto answered. Tsuna hummed in thought and cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Leave them alone for now, and I'll tell Kyou-chan to get the DC on the lookout for them. Puppy emailed me informing me that Nono of the Vongola finally chose a successor and they're in Nami so they could very well be assassins, and I'll be dead before they disrupt the peace of Nami," Tsuna replied, walking down the stairs and entering the kitchen. Nana stayed silent, allowing her son to finish his conversation with his friend.

"**Alright, then I'll see you in class tomorrow, Tsuna!**" There was a click and the line went dead.

Tsuna chuckled and clicked his phone shut. He pocketed his phone and turned to his mother. "What do you need to talk about, Maman?"

Nana smiled nervously and scratched the back of her neck, "Well, I kind of got you a home tutor. He's coming today."

Tsuna felt his eye twitch, "Seriously, Maman? You don't know if it's some guy ripping you off or some pedophile that's into teenage kids or some psychopath mass murderer or hell a baby in a suit carrying a suitcase and currently staring at me like he wants to murder me with a gun." The teen gave the baby a flat stare, "Hello, I presume you're the home tutor that my mother called?"

The baby held his hand up, "Ciassou, I'm Reborn, you're new home tutor."

Tsuna's eye twitched again, "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't really need a home tutor, I'm not failing any of my classes." Tsuna barely batted an eyelash as the baby's leg lashed out to kick his stomach, and dodged as he continued, "I get B's and that's enough for me, it's not like I want to stand out. I mean I stand out enough as is since I'm dating the head of the disciplinary committee, and I'm a geeky nerd. I don't really need anything else, I'm pretty happy with my current lifestyle."

Nana coughed to hide her laughter at the silence that befell the room. Turning to her son she suggested, "Tsu-kun, why don't you go talk with your new tutor in your room?"

Tsuna's mouth twisted into a frown before sighing, "Alright, Maman." Motioning to his new tutor he headed up the stairs, "This way Reborn-san."

Upon entering his room Tsuna pulled his phone out and placed it next to his laptop and shut the laptop down. He turned around and only raised an eyebrow at Reborn making himself comfortable on his bed. Shrugging he swung his chair around and sat with his arms resting on the back of the chair. Once Reborn was settled he spoke, "My true line of work is assassination. My real job is to make you a mafia boss. I was assigned by a certain man to train you to be the perfect Mafia boss."

Tsuna gave the hitman a blank stare, "The hell? No way, you'd have a better chance getting Kyou-chan to be a Mafia boss."

Reborn suddenly assembled a gun from his suitcase, "The method is up to me." He pointed the gun at Tsuna, "Should I shoot you once?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "If you shoot me, you'll have no other candidate making Nono's son become the boss by default. From what I hear about him, he's a nasty piece of work and will lead the Mafia to complete and utter annihilation."

Reborn blinked, "How do you know about the Mafia?"

Tsuna smirked, "An informant never tells his secrets. Now let's go eat the dinner my Maman prepared for us, I bet you're hungry from your journey." Reborn followed the teen wondering about his secrets.

"You're seriously going to follow me to school?" Tsuna asked eye twitching. Reborn didn't bother replying. Tsuna sighed and then a chill ran through his entire body, making his hair stand on end. He looked forward and the source of his sudden chill was walking in his direction. _Sasagawa Kyoko_. Without any shame what so ever, the brunette ran behind a wall, shivering.

Reborn looked at him in confusion and Kyoko reached him. She kneeled down in front of him and exclaimed, "Kyaaa! How cute!" A shiver passed through Tsuna at hearing Kyoko's voice and squeal.

Reborn gave her a small wave, "Ciassou." Tsuna must have a crush on this girl. Why else would he hide on sight?

"Why are you wearing a suit?" the naïve girl asked and Tsuna's eye stared to build tears. Why couldn't she just _leave _already!

Reborn gave the truth to the girl, "Because I'm in the Mafia." Really, why would a smartass have a crush on this naïve and innocent of a girl?

Kyoko clasped her hands together and made a little noise of appreciation, "Waaah! That's so cool!" She then stood oblivious to Tsuna's thoughts of: _LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE! LEAVE ALREADY DAMN IT! _The girl waved to Reborn, "Well, good luck! Bye!" With that she left and Tsuna sighed in relief, having started to sweat bullets because she hadn't been _leaving_.

Reborn waved back, "Ciao!" He then turned to Tsuna, "Mafia seduction."

Tsuna scoffed weakly, retorting just as weakly, "Like I give a damn! She's gone!" The last part was muttered inaudibly enough that Reborn didn't hear it.

"You have a crush on that girl, don't you, Tsuna?" Reborn stated, sure he was right.

Tsuna shivered and stared at Reborn with wide eyes, "Are you insane?"

"Have you told her yet?" Reborn asked. Tsuna stared at him with a 'WTF!' "No, then. It's finally time." Tsuna blinked staring at him with a blank look. Reborn pulled a gun out and pointed it at the teen, "Die."

Tsuna blinked slowly, "What's the point of this?"

Reborn's finger moved to the trigger, "You'll find out when you die." He pulled the trigger.

_I should have told Kyou-chan that I loved him this morning when I woke up, with a dying will._

Tsuna's body fell to the ground. There was silence and then a form slowly rose from the body. It was Tsuna, but he was only in a pair of black boxers. His eyes were completely white, but were half lidded and a wicked grin was on his face. Orange flames were flickering wildly on his forehead.

In a smooth, purring voice he called out, "Oh, Kyou-chan~! I want to tell you how I feel~!" Suddenly, his grin gained an edge and his expression darkened to scary levels. "WITH MY DYING WILL!" Then the young mafia boss in training was off like a bullet.

Reborn blinked, confused, "That's his dying will?" He shook his head and followed the dust trail.

"KYOU-CHAN~!" a very familiar voice shouted from…above? The hell up's with that? Hibari looked up and blinked before turning around and walking away. Tsuna was falling from the sky and landed with a crash on top of Mochida. Tsuna was back on his feet in no time and chasing after Hibari. "Kyou-chan, I love you!"

Just as Hibari turned around the flames flickered and died. Hibari quirked an eyebrow, "Tsunayoshi, you are lucky that you are not on Namimori Middle grounds. Not wearing the school uniform is against the rules."

Reborn appeared and stated, "After 5 minutes you return to normal."

Tsuna turned to the baby and glared, "Where are my clothes and bag? My phone and laptop are in it! If you don't have it, go away." Reborn handed his charge his stuff. Shamelessly, he redressed and entered his school. He caught up to his lover and held his hand, smirking. Hibari leaned down and captured the teen's lips in a chaste kiss. Reborn stared and suddenly something Tsuna had said returned to his mind in full force.

"_I mean I stand out enough as is since I'm dating the head of the disciplinary committee, and I'm a geeky nerd."_

Morning was supposed to be time where _no one bothered him_. "SAWADA!" a classmate called.

Murderous glare set, Tsunayoshi Sawada spun around and snapped, "What the hell do you want?" Morning was not the time you wanted to talk to Tsunayoshi Sawada. He was grumpy and dangerous and his glares were hotter than the pits of hell. Not pleasant.

Either this guy was an imbecile or he had a sister that PMS'd on a daily basis. The no name classmate clapped his hands together and bowed his head, "Um, I need you ask a favor form you today!"

Tsuna's glare did not waver, "What?"

The classmate grinned sheepishly, "The volleyball tournament is today, and we're short one regular! I want you to play!"

Tsuna blinked and his glare vanished, but the frown stayed. "Alright, but just this once," the brunette relented. The moron cheered and ran away. "Running in the halls is against Namimori Middle school rules, moron!" The teen froze and then shrugged and skipped back to class.

Class passed by quickly for Tsuna and soon the volleyball tournament was happening. The rest of the team were leaving the locker room and one called back, "We're heading over, Sawada."

Tsuna waved his hand, "I'll be out in a minute." When his temporary team left, Tsuna climbed out the window. When he was outside, he cupped his hands around his mouth and called up to the roof, "Yo, Kyou-chan! I'm playing in the volleyball tournament if you want to come and watch. I'll see you later! Love you, Kyou-chan!"

As he was climbing back through the window the wind carried down his lover's voice, "Good luck, Tsunayoshi." Smiling wickedly, Tsuna entered the gym.

"The volleyball team managed to get Demon-Tsuna on the team?"

"The opposing team's going to be crushed!"

"Well, Demon-Tsuna, does love Namimori Middle."

"Namimori in general, idiot."

"So, that's the tenth generation boss?"

Tsuna tilted his head and turned slightly. He stared at the slightly open doors. "…Puppy?" he murmured to himself. Shaking his head, Tsuna turned back around to beat the other school.

The opposing school got owned.

Chapter FIN

ParaNoiablooD: Well, that's all for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

"We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy. Gokudera Hayato," the teacher announced. Tsuna perked up and stared at Gokudera intently, receive a just as intent stare. Suddenly the giggles and squeals of the girls behind him sent a chill through his body.

The brunette started to sweat and shivered again. When that passed it suddenly connected, "Gokudera, Goku-chan, Gokudera, Goku-chan, Gokudera…" Tsuna stood up with a wicked grin and pointed a finger at the new student, "GOKU-CHAN!"

The silver haired Italian twitched and roared, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Tsuna pouted and whined, "But you're Goku-chan!"

"Sawada! That's enough! Gokudera, get to your seat!" the teacher ordered calmly, pointing at Gokudera's seat. Sulking the Italian stalked over to his seat. The teacher then started class.

Yamamoto leaned over to Tsuna and whispered, "So that's Goku-san, you're connection?"

Tsuna's wicked grin returned full force, "Hell yeah, he is."

Yamamoto copied his grin, "He's hot."

Tsuna chuckled softly, grin widening, "Somehow I knew you would say that, Yama-chan." Class ended and Tsuna stood, motioning for Yamamoto to follow him. The two talked in rushed whispers and Tsuna made vague hand motions, his wicked grin still in place. Yamamoto was nodding enthusiastically and adding his own motions. Then the two friends shared Cheshire Cat grins and turned to the Italian new student.

Said Italian was brooding at his desk, arms folded across his chest and a dark scowl on his face. Tsuna and Yamamoto crept up behind him and the brunette whispered in Gokudera's ear, "Yo, Goku-chan, what's up?"

Gokudera automatically opened his mouth and answered in the same snappish tone, "The sky, Tuna, and don't call me that obnoxious name!" There was a pause and then Gokudera turned around in his chair, exclaiming, "TUNA!" Tsuna winked at Yamamoto and together the two partners in crime lifted the teen out of his chair and Tsuna helped his partner shift Gokudera so that he was slung over the taller teen's shoulder. "What the hell! Put me down!" Gokudera exclaimed angrily pounding on the baseball freak's back.

The dark haired teen laughed brightly and replied, "No can do, Goku-san, Tsuna asked me to do this, and it doesn't hurt that you're ridiculously good-looking!"

Gokudera blanched, blinking stupidly, "What the hell?" Yamamoto continued to laugh as he walked down the halls. Tsuna was leading the way, so Gokudera couldn't see him, and he winked over his shoulder at his friend. Soon the whispers of the students reached the silver haired teen and his face exploded with red color. He clutched the weirdo's shirt and mumbled quietly to himself in embarrassment.

When the group of three reached the door leading to the roof, Tsuna slammed the door open, singing, "We're here~!" Yamamoto started to laugh again and Gokudera's muttering increased. Tsuna plopped down with his back against the fence and announced, "Goku-chan, welcome to Yama-chan's, Kyou-chan's, and my hideout place. No one else is allowed on the roof, so it's ours alone, and now it's yours as well, Goku-chan! Aren't you happy?"

There was silence. "Can you put me the hell down?" Tsuna and Yamamoto blinked before the taller teen complied, laughing and scratching the back of his neck, his fingers starting to unconsciously twitch. Gokudera started mumbling quickly again as he dusted imaginary dirt off himself. He turned around and leveled the two weirdoes that kidnapped him with a flat stare.

Then he grinned and glomped Tsuna, "TUNA! I'M SO GLAD WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!"

Tsuna hugged the excited Italian back just as tightly, "ME TOO, GOKU-CHAN! I'M SOOO EXCITED! THINK OF ALL THE MISCHEIF WE CAN GET INTO!"

Yamamoto blinked and then smiled and joined the hug, "I hope I can get to know you, Goku-san!" Yamamoto's hand crept lower down Gokudera's back.

"Get your hand off my ass, Yama-san." Yamamoto just laughed in response.

Tsuna was home, it was the weekend, Yamamoto was helping his father out in the Sushi shop, Gokudera was dragged over to help Yamamoto and since Tsuna didn't need any tutoring in the academic area, he was left to his own devices while Reborn took a nap. The down side was that Reborn stole his bed instead of his own hammock to sleep in. Tsuna grumbled softly to himself quietly and booted up his computer.

He typed in his password and allowed the computer to finish loading. He stripped off his shirt and changed from his sweats to a pair of baggy, black, cargo shorts. When he finished his computer was done and he opened his internet browser. He typed in a website and the page went blank. Then white type writing appeared on the screen and it read:

_Username: ******_

_Password: ****_

Once he clicked the enter button the page flashed white before becoming black again. More white writing appeared reading:

_Talk too:_

_Xanxus_

_Squalo_

_Mammon_

_Belphegor_

_Lussuria_

_Levi A Than_

Tsuna grinned and hooked his headset up and put it on before clicking 'Lussuria'. "Ara, Ara, Luss-chan~! Are you there?"

There was static before a cheerful voice came loud and clear, "**Tuna-chan! How are you?**"

Tsuna laughed sardonically, "Not too well, Luss-chan, we might become enemies later in life if Xanxus doesn't shape up soon."

"**Eh? Tuna-chan, what are you talking about?**" Lussuria asked, confused, and slightly apprehensive. Tsuna wasn't usually serious; sarcastic, smartass, and full of humor, yes, serious, not so much.

Tsuna sighed, he really didn't want to lose a friend, but Lussuria had the right to know, if he was to become the 10th Mafia Boss. "Luss-chan, I'm apparently the 10th generation Vongola Mafia Boss. If Xanxus doesn't get his act together and regain his mental health if that's even possible, he's going to try and kill Nono and take the rings, thus making me and my guardians' enemies to you."

Sensing ill-intent coming from outside his window, Tsuna whipped his head around, defenses up and ready. He faltered however when the threat was apparently a child with an afro wearing a cow-print suit. Sighing, Tsuna spoke again before his informant and friend could reply, "Sorry, Luss-chan, I have to go, something came up that I have to deal with."

"**Tuna—**"

Without waiting for a proper reply Tsuna shut the site down and powered his laptop down. Then calmly he opened his window and not allowing the kid to react he grabbed him by the scruff if the neck and pulled him in. Cradling the child in his arms he took him downstairs and sat him on the couch. His mom was out shopping and wouldn't be back for another hour, so he should have enough time to deal with the kid.

The young Mafia Boss in training sat cross-legged in front of the kid and stared him in the eye, making the child freeze. In a soft and gentle voice he asked, "What's your name?"

He stared at Tsuna distrustfully, "Why should I tell _you_?" Tsuna's eyes narrowed and the kid twitched before relenting, "Lambo Bovino."

Tsuna smiled and ruffled Lambo's hair, "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can just call me Tsuna." Lambo slowly nodded. "You're from Italy, right? Do you have a place to stay?" The cow-print wearing kid shook his head. Tsuna's eyes closed as his grin widened, "Then you can stay here, Lambo-chan!"

In Lambo's vision of Tsuna, sparkles surrounded the older boy and he looked up at him in awe, "N-Ni-chan…"

Tsuna blinked in confusion, "Eh?" Seeing Lambo's awed look he raised an eyebrow, "I guess you can call me that…" He suddenly had an armful of a crying child. Tsuna didn't say anything but murmured nonsense and rocked the child till he fell asleep. Scowling, Tsuna took Lambo into the guest room and tucked him in the bed. He left quietly and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

He flipped it open and pressed 2. The phone rang two times before Yamamoto's voice answered, "**What's up, Tsuna?**"

"Put Goku-chan on the phone," the brunette ordered.

There was a few crashes and curses before Gokudera's voice sounded, "**What do you need, Tuna?**"

Tsuna entered the kitchen and started to get ingredients out, "I need you to get me everything you can find about the Bovino family, and find the answer as to _why_ they are sending a _five-year-old_ to Japan _alone_."

"**Yes, Boss.**"

Tsuna gazed up at the sky with a blank look, mouth opened somewhat and shielding his eyes from the burning sun. "It's hot," he murmured to himself, fingers unconsciously tugging on the underside of his hair in the back. It was habit he got when his father started leaving more often. Suddenly a chill crawled up his spine despite the blistering heat.

The brunette snapped his head around and at the sight of a woman riding a bicycle in his direction he pressed himself against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and chanted mentally: _I'M NOT HERE! I'M NOT HERE! I'M NOT HERE! _The woman screeched to a stop in front of him and tossed him a can of soda. "Please have it, if you like," she commented.

She then started riding again and Tsuna caught the can out of reflex. There was silence as he stared at the can. Then he screamed and tossed the can at the odd woman, hitting her square in the head. Not waiting to see what would happen he took off, clutching his bag of groceries tightly to his chest. He reached home in record time and threw the groceries on the counter in the kitchen before throwing up in the kitchen sink.

Washing his face and mouth Tsuna glared out into the backyard through the window above the sink. "…I hate women…," he growled irritably, even though it sounded weak even to him. Reborn suddenly appeared next to him, eyebrow raised.

"I've gotten news that Bianchi is currently in Japan," Reborn commented sitting down with his legs crossed on the counter.

Still leaning over the sink, Tsuna glared through his bang, "The hell is that?"

Reborn raised his eyebrow further, "I would think you would already have information on her as she is the Poison Scorpion."

Tsuna's face paled at the mention of the female pronoun and he looked like he was going to puke again. Weakly he retorted, "I don't deal or _do_ with _women_." Reborn only raised his other eyebrow in response. A few minutes passed in silence before Tsuna was able to regain himself. Sighing through his nose he mumbled, "I need to go brush my teeth and gurgle mouthwash."

Before he could go up the stairs a voice called, "Italian Pizza Delivery!" Tsuna growled and opened the door. Standing in the doorway holding a pizza box was the woman from earlier. "Thanks for waiting. A delivery of Vongola (clam) pizza!" Tsuna started frothing at the mouth before he fainted. Bianchi stared at the Vongola heir's fallen body, "…I didn't even open the box…"

Chapter FIN

**XX-Omake-Xx**

"Ara?" a cute and EXTREMELY chibi Tsunayoshi Sawada asked tilting his head to the side cutely as well as making his fluffy hair bounce. Suddenly, all the women in the area's KAWAII senses were sent into overdrive and they all crowded around the cute chibi.

The many women were cooing and touching and prodding and pinching, and their hands shouldn't be GOING TO THOSE PLACES! Tsuna started crying hysterically and none of the overbearing woman noticed. They only noticed something was wrong when the adorable chibi fainted with foam leaking from his mouth.

Nana's mommy senses tingled dangerously and she came up behind the group of woman with a dark aura surrounding her. All the women froze as chills crawled up their spines. They turned around slowly and as soon as they saw the furious mother they all ran screaming. Once all of them were gone, Nana picked her child up carefully and murmured softly, "Oh, honey you're going to so scarred from this experience, aren't you?"

It took months for Tsuna to get used to his mom and it was only because his father was there that he even went near his mother to try.

Tsunayoshi Sawada has been scared of woman ever since.

ParaNoiablooD: Chapter two I done! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

There's a baby that walks along the wall in front of my house every morning. His name is Reborn-chan. Such a cute name! I want to hug him badly!

_insert page break here_

Tsuna shivered and bile began to rise in his throat. Without warning he dashed down the road like his life depended on it. And to be frank it did. His woman senses were tingling and this one was the most dangerous of all.

A thick-headed fangirl hell bent on Reborn.

_insert page break here_

"What are you doing here, Yama-chan, Goku-chan?" Tsuna asked, raising an eyebrow at the pair standing on his doorstep. Gokudera was scowling with his arms crossed, but there was a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks as he looked off to the side. Yamamoto was grinning like normal scratching the back of his neck and holding the strap of his backpack. He raised his other eyebrow and Yamamoto answered.

"Well, I need help with this math question," the baseball fanatic answered.

Tsuna gave him a flat stare, "Why didn't you just ask Goku-chan?"

"Well, Hayato—DON'T CALL ME THAT!—couldn't answer it either," he replied.

Tsuna gave Gokudera a stare and the Italian's blush darkened as he mumbled under his breath. Tsuna shrugged, "Fine, come on in and I'll take a look at it."

Five minutes later, Tsuna was staring at the paper like it just told him he couldn't have sex with Hibari for seven years and ate all his Pocky while it was at it. "I'm calling Kyou-chan, he might know the answer," Tsuna whimpered, glaring at the paper. He flipped his phone open and pressed 2. "Kyou-chan, can you do me a favor?"

"**What is it, Tsunayoshi?**" Hibari's deep voice asked.

"Well, you see, you know those summer classes the failing students have to take? Well, I can't solve the seventh question on the math portion," Tsuna answered.

_insert page break here_

Hibari quirked an eyebrow. "Why would you be taking the summer class's math?"

Tsuna laughed, "**It's not for me, Yama-chan and Goku-chan couldn't figure it out, so they asked me, I didn't get it either. So please?**"

Hibari sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Vey well, I'll call you back." With a click he snapped his phone shut and took all the necessary paper out. He stared at the problem. Five minutes ticked by before Hibari, face blank, ripped the paper into shreds and took the answer key out. He called his lover back and replied in a monotone voice, "The answer is three."

There was pause and then Tsuna replied, "**You had to look in the answer key didn't you, Kyou-chan?**"

"No." Hibari hung up.

_insert page break here_

Tsuna glared at Reborn and his killing intent spiked to dangerous levels. His eyes seemed to glow with unholy power and he roared, "REBORN, WOULD STOP BLOWING LAMBO THE HELL UP? WE DON'T KNOW IF HE HAS INSURANCE!" Without waiting for a reply the teen slipped his shoes on, forgoing his already missing shirt, and exited the house to go look for Lambo.

Irie Shouichi looked at the plate on the house and blinked, "Well, looks like this is the place." He peeked around the corner and blinked at the sight of a shirtless, but livid looking brunette snapping at someone over the phone about finding 'Lambo'.

"H-Hello? Is someone named Sawada Reborn living here?" The brunette blinked and looked at Irie. The two stared at each other and Irie realized he knew the teen, "Ah, it's you, Tsuna!"

A grin split Tsuna's face and he glomped the male, "SHO-CHAN!" Irie dropped the box, missing his feet, and caught the overly excited brunette. Tsuna blinked when he saw Lambo on Irie's back. He pulled back and asked, "Why do you have Lambo on your back?"

Irie scratched the back of his head, handing Lambo to Tsuna, "He crashed into our apartment. Soon after he arrived, however, we got a delivery that said return to Sawada Reborn with his address."

Tsuna scowled and picked up his phone, he had dropped it when he glomped Irie, and told the person on the other line to forget about it and hung up. He then smiled at Irie, "You can keep the box."

Irie smiled and picked the box back up. Laughing nervously he asked, "Um…do you think you could explain to my mom?"

Tsuna paled drastically and hastily declined. He grinned at the poor boy weakly before dashing into the house with Lambo. Irie blinked before shrugging and walking home.

_insert page break here_

"SAWADA!" Tsuna groaned. Oh by all things Pocky related! Why did _he _have to come this early in the morning? Sasagawa Ryohei raced towards Tsuna and promptly threw a punch at the smaller teen. "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna dodged the punch and responded forcefully, "I ALREADY SAID NO!"

Ryohei threw another punch. "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

Tsuna dodged again. "NO!"

Ryohei threw another punch. "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

Tsuna dodged again. "NO!"

Ryohei threw another punch. "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

Tsuna dodged again. "NO!"

Ryohei threw another punch, but instead of Tsuna dodging his fist was blocked by a pair of tonfa. Hibari stood in front of Tsuna glaring at the oblivious Boxing Captain murderously. "Fighting is prohibited on Namimori Middle grounds, Herbivore."

Ryohei grinned and moved back, getting into the normal boxing position, "BRING IT TO THE EXTREME, HIBARI-SAN!"

Hibari glared, "I'll bite you death." Tsuna sighed and shook his head. Why did he have a possessive and extremely jealous lover? Tsuna gazed at the match currently being duked out and his lover was beating Ryohei merciless to the ground. Oh, right, that was it. His lover was a sexy beast when he fought…and during sex.

Tsuna took a look at a beaten and bloody Ryohei and a still thoroughly pissed off Hibari fighting and wondered is he should stop them. He took another look. Nah.

_insert page break here_

A shrill scream and the sound of someone throwing up were heard throughout the entire Sawada household. Reborn sighed, looked like Tsuna saw Bianchi in the kitchen. Maybe he should call Shamal and see if Tsuna really had a disease that made him react like that to women. Another scream filled the house and Reborn cringed. Yeah, he was going to call Shamal.

Shamal watched in horror as Tsuna screamed and raced towards the sink and threw up his breakfast and lunch at the sight of Bianchi. He turned to Reborn and shook his head, "Sorry, but there's no disease like that."

Tsuna coughed heavily and groaned, "It's most definitely not a freaking disease it's a damn mental scar from my childhood, asshole."

Shamal nodded sagely, "That would do it. There's no cure for it."

Reborn sighed. There was no hope after all.

_insert page break here_

Tsuna and Hibari stared at the little Chinese girl in front of them, receiving a stare in return. Hibari gave a little smile and Tsuna held a hand up in greeting, "Yo."

The girl bowed in return, "I-pin."

Tsuna grinned, "Tsuna and he's Hibari. Do you need a place to live?" So I-pin joined the Sawada household.

_insert page break here_

"How come you don't get sick in front of I-pin?" Reborn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tsuna shrugged, not looking away from the computer screen, "I think it's because she's younger than me. I only get sick at the sight of teenage and adult women."

"Why?" Tsuna didn't bother replying; only shivering at the memory of exactly _why_.

_insert page break here_

Tsuna stared at the blonde man now at the bottom of his stairs. He sweatdropped, somehow he felt like it was going to be more like he was the big brother and not Dino. "Hey, Dino how was your fall?"

Dino lifted a hand up, "It was quite the trip." The two chuckled as Tsuna helped his new brother up.

_insert page break here_

"Tsuna-nii, you're highest ranking is number two in the snarkiest comments," Fuuta announced happily.

Tsuna frowned, "Whose number one, Fuuta?"

Fuuta blinked up at his older brother figure, "Someone named Fran." Tsuna furrowed his brow, who was this Fran person?

Elsewhere, a certain green haired kid sneezed.

_insert page break here_

"SAWADA-CHAN!"

Tsuna turned around and stared flatly at the madly waving red headed teen that was dressed in a punky way. "Who the hell are you?" The teen blinked before bursting in tears and running away. Tsuna looked after him before shrugging and continuing his way to the Reception Room.

Yeah, Tsuna never remembered who Naito Longchamp of the Tomaso family was.

_insert page break here_

"Sooo, let me guess, there's more than one like Reborn and you're all part of the Mafia and have some curse placed on you that's probably going to be the death of you guys one day, right?" Tsuna asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Skull pointed at Tsuna, yelling, "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!"

Colonello kicked the dense baby over the head, "You just proved it to him." Skull cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Reborn sighed, "He didn't know, he was guessing." Like normal was left unsaid.

_insert page break here_

Gokudera had come to notice a certain look that came on his boss's face when looking at particularly good-looking guys. He had also come to hate the look. It was the look a predator gave its prey before it pounced. Now, normally this wouldn't bug him, but his boss had a lover. And despite the fact said lover was the extremely jealous type; he seemed not to care about the looks.

And quite frankly his hate soon turned into exasperation.

This is why:

Tsuna gained his wicked grin as his eyes locked onto the tattoo on the side of Dino's neck. "Ne, ne, Dino-nii, that's a very _pleasing_ tattoo you got on your neck there."

"Huh?"

_insert page break here_

Yamamoto was used to Tsuna's ways. After all he had grown up with the guy. But still, sometimes his boss scared him. When that wicked grin suddenly got a certain edge to it and seemed to darken around the edges, or when his pupils seemed to turn into slits and his eyes began to glow, or when his canine grew to dangerous levels. However, he loved his boss, and got used to it.

But that didn't mean it didn't scare him.

This is why:

Tsuna's whole visage changed at the news that Lambo was sent to Japan, not to assassinate Reborn, but to get him out of his family's hair. Let's just say that the Bovino family was humiliated to the brink of destruction.

"Boss, remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Whatever do you mean?"

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: Well, there's chapter three! Sorry about the rush of things, I want to get to the Mukuro Arc and the Ring Arc…haha…I hope you enjoyed this anyway! By the way, I'll end up doing a drabble story for all the things I skipped over before the major arc. Be warned however, that it will only be updated when the mood strikes me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Last weekend eight prefects from Namimori Middle were found with serious injuries. The victims for some reason had some of their teeth extracted, some even had all of their teeth," Reborn announced solemnly at breakfast.

Tsuna's chopsticks snapped in his hands and he glared at Reborn, "What…?"

For some reason Reborn had the feeling that whoever was behind this was not going to get any mercy from his student.

_insert page break here_

"Sasagawa Ryohei was attacked," Hibari confessed to his lover. Tsuna scowled.

"This lowlife scum is getting his ass kicked," Tsuna growled tears forming in his eyes. Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Tsunayoshi, why are you crying?" he demanded.

Tsuna whipped around, snarling, "_None_ of my contacts can find out who's attacking my damn students! Our DC and students are getting nearly _killed _for absolutely_ no reason _at all! And I can't do a damn thing about it without the correct information! Damn it all to hell!" Hibari winced and pulled the smaller teen into a hug. He couldn't tell Tsuna that he knew who was attacking.

_insert page break here_

"You saved me a lot of time." Gokudera winced at the expression on his boss's face. This guy did not know what he was up against. Tsuna's pupils turned to slits, his canines grew larger, and his eyes seemed to glow. There was a faint flickering on his forehead, and his lips were set in a large snarl. Before the Kokuyou student could react, Tsuna was in front of him with his throat in his hand.

Tsuna tilted his head and it was not in a cute manner. "You will go back to your damn boss and inform him that Hibari Kyoya had better not be hurt in any way or I will personally see to it that all of you get killed." Tsuna's grip tightened, "Got it?"

Chikusa didn't know what to do but nod in understanding. Mukuro could never come close to being this scary. Tsuna scoffed and threw him to the side. Chikusa left quickly not staying to see if he'd get killed or not. "Boss…?" Gokudera asked warily.

Tsuna didn't look at him, "Go get Yamamoto and meet me at my front gate. Be geared up fully."

"Yes, Boss." Tsuna left soon after his right hand man, growling furiously and wiping his tears away. The moron that started this has _his_ Kyou-chan. They were going to pay. Narrowing his eyes determinedly he entered his room and changed. He now wore a pair of black, baggy, cargo pants, black, knee high combat boots, and a black muscle shirt. He slipped on a pair of black, fingerless, leather gloves and left his room.

He was about to leave the house when his mother called quietly, "Tsuna." He turned to her, face blank. She sighed and continued, "Please stay safe. I know how much Kyoya-kun means to you."

Tsuna let a small smile slip onto his face, "Thank you, Maman. I'll stay safe." Then he left, meeting Gokudera and Yamamoto at his front gate. Reborn and Bianchi followed them. Tsuna didn't get sick at the sight of the woman because of his anger.

_insert page break here_

When they reached Kokuyou Land Tsuna easily jumped over the gate blocking their way, his family following him. On the path Yamamoto placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, causing him to jump and lash out with his foot. The baseball player caught the leg and laughed, his fingers beginning to twitch. "Boss, you need to relax, you can't fight when you're tense," Yamamoto soothed.

"T-takeshi's right," (1) Gokudera agreed, stammering over the laughing boy's name.

Tsuna sighed, tugging on his bangs, "You guys are right, I'm sorry." Yamamoto released his boss's leg and they continued their way.

Minutes passed in silence, before Yamamoto noticed something. "Hm, Boss, come take a look at this." Tsuna walked over to where his friend was crouched and looked at where he was pointing. It was a fresh animal track. "It looks like a dog's but it's too big."

Tsuna frowned, "You're right. This is weird, not to mention disconcerting." The brunette looked closer at the track and his frown deepened, "There's blood on the tips of the claw."

"Boss, the trees have been bitten through," Gokudera commented running his hand over the mark. He then looked over at the cages that were partly covered by greenery, "The cages have been bitten through as well."

"Takeshi, behind you!" Tsuna warned, not using the teen's nickname. However, Yamamoto was already turning with his sword at the ready (2).

The sword cut through the animal easily and the remains splattered on his face. His eyes widened, "…This thing…! It's already dead!" Two more of the animated carcasses came rushing out and Gokudera easily blew one up quickly. Tsuna took the other one, his punch going straight through. Yamamoto's ear twitched and just as a voice said, "I've got you now—!" he shouted, "Below!"

An animalistic figure exploded from the ground and pieces of shattered glass flew everywhere. Yamamoto jumped out of the way quickly from the figure. His eyes widened as the ground suddenly collapsed under his weight. The cracking of glass had Tsuna spinning around in time to see the figure go down the newly created hole. Tsuna ran over to the hole and peered down, "Yama-chan, are you alright?"

Gokudera skidded to stop next to Tsuna and called, "Takeshi, are you okay, dumbass?"

Yamamoto laughed and replied, "I'm alright, but it seems I have an opponent down here!" He then turned serious and lowered into a maneuverable crouch, sword at the ready.

The figure stayed in the shadows, their eyes glowing. "Welcome, Yamamoto Takeshi," the guy practically purred. He slowly stood and continued, "Kakipii's asleep, you know—I've got no orders and nothing to do, so I'm really bored. Then here comes my prey all by himself. That makes me—" He walked out of the shadows, revealing himself. "—Super happy," he finished.

Yamamoto smiled, "Can I get your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours."

The guy blinked, "…Joushima Ken…"

Yamamoto's gingers bean to twitch and his grin widened, but there was an edge to it now, "Alright, let's fight."

Suddenly, Tsuna's voice called down, "Shima-chan, could you not hurt Yama-kun too much, Goku-chan rather likes his boyfriend alive and unharmed!" Ken fell over anime style. Yamamoto sweatdropped and Gokudera blushed wildly and spluttered incoherently.

Yamamoto chuckled, holding a hand up and waving it uncaringly, "It's best to ignore, Boss, he says some pretty whacky things."

Ken didn't reply only charged at the baseball freak. Yamamoto dodged easily, raising an eyebrow in response to the failed charge. Ken jumped and placed his cartilages on his teeth, jumping off the opposite wall and flying back towards his opponent. He pushed off the wall and headed straight towards Yamamoto yelling, "FEEDING TIME—!"

Yamamoto smiled easily, looking at the canines, he held his sword so that the blade was parallel with his arm and the handle was facing Ken. Before the butt of the handle hit the surprised blonde he remarked, "Tsuna's canine teeth are scarier." Yamamoto smoothly changed where the butt was going to hit and slammed it into Ken's temple. The blonde blacked out instantly from the blow.

_insert page break here_

Gokudera chucked his dynamite at the building making it explode and revealing their new enemy. "What lame weapons." The smoke cleared to reveal a girl in the Kokuyou uniform and holding a clarinet. Before Tsuna could see the girl, Yamamoto slapped a hand over his eyes. "I wonder how a bunch of guys like you managed to get both Kakipii and Ken."

Despite the covering of his eyes Tsuna ordered, "Bianchi, can you deal with her? You wouldn't want her to wake reborn up from his nap, would you?"

Bianchi gave a wicked grin, "With pleasure." Before the enemy could blink, Bianchi was in front of her and she touched the clarinet. Bianchi jumped back quickly and the clarinet exploded with poison cooking. The girl screamed and blacked out. Bianchi ran over to Reborn and hugged him, not even waking him up.

Yamamoto removed his hand after turning Tsuna in the opposite direction. "It's actually good that you defeated that greedy little M.M.," a slimy voice stated. Yamamoto immediately had his sword pointed at the middle school reject. "Now, now, calm down. Please have a look at this." The guy held a laptop up and on the screen two videos showed Kyoko and Haru. Tsuna looked at the girls and he quickly turned around and threw up.

Suddenly, Tsuna was gone. Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't react. Birds was suddenly flying back into the building behind him. His head smacked against the cement with a sickening crunch and Tsuna was in the spot Birds previously occupied, his fist out and expression grim. Tsuna then shattered the cool picture by shivering and whimpering, "…I really hate women…"

The two girls were never assassinated by the twins as Shamal killed the one following Kyoko and Hana, while I-pin and Lambo killed the one following Haru.

Tsuna then suddenly turned to the forest surrounding them. "Fuuta, come out," he ordered.

The boy slowly came out. "I can't go back anymore, Tsuna-nii. I follow Mr. Mukuro now." Without waiting for a reply, Fuuta ran off. Tsuna sighed.

"I'll go after him, you guys stay here and deal with the next assassin, please," Tsuna commanded before running off after Fuuta. A while later Tsuna was scowling and completely lost. The sound of leaves rustling at him turning with his guard up. What he saw made him extremely cautious and wary. A teen with blue hair and mismatched colored eyes stood there looking relieved.

_insert page break here_

(1): Gokudera and Yamamoto are in a tentative relationship, and Gokudera's still not used to saying his boyfriend's first name. One of the drabbles I put up will be of when they hook up.

(2): Yamamoto already has training dealing with the sword, he helps Hibari after all, Reborn doesn't give him a sword, and he already has one that's been passed down in his family for years.

ParaNoiablooD: Sorry that's it short, but I didn't want to put the entire arc into one chapter and that seemed like a good place to end it. The next chapter might be up soon, but I'm not sure. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though!


	5. Chapter 5

"You're here to help us right?" the blue-haired stranger asked. Tsuna gave him a blank stare, but the guy didn't seem to be deterred. He placed a hand on his chest and sighed in relief, "Oh, wow, we're saved! I honestly thought I would never make it out alive!"

"Indeed…," Tsuna replied warily.

The man smiled nervously, "Ex…Excuse me for jumping the gun here. But, I'm really grateful that you've come to rescues us. Thank you."

Tsuna stared at him "I believe you are mistaken. I didn't come here to save you," he informed bluntly. The guy blinked and Tsuna did not miss the flash of calculation in the mismatched eyes.

"Then what did you come here for?"

Tsuna gave him a flat stare, "To rescue my lover from the clutches of a possibly rabid mafia escapee and then promptly beat him up myself for being an asshole and not informing me of anything and getting himself most likely almost killed because the previously mention rabid mafia escapee uses illusions and more than likely used his Sakura disease against him and he is probably sadistic and loves causing pain to males because he is in denial about being gay."

The blue haired man blinked stupidly. How the hell had he known? And he wasn't in denial about being gay! He was straight, thank you very much! He shook his head mentally when the brunette spoke again, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a bunch of moronic family members to go save."

When the brunette was gone, Chikusa came out from behind a tree, pushing his glasses up, "…Don't say I didn't warn you, Mukuro-sama…"

"…Indeed…"

_insert page break here_

Yamamoto watched the ball come towards him, and he couldn't move. A sudden weight pushed him out of the way and when he opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of his boss straddling him and glaring. "Do _not _make me grope you for being a moron," Tsuna growled. Not bothering to get off of the blinking baseball player he whipped his head around to glare at the owner of the ball. "And _you_!" Tsuna practically hissed. Face dead serious and feral looking, he asked, "Are you rabid?"

Lancia furrowed his eyebrows, what was this person _on_? "No."

"Do you use illusions?" Tsuna asked.

What the hell…? Wasn't it kind of obvious he didn't by the fact he was swinging around a chain and ball like it was nothing? "Uh…No, I don't."

"Are you sadistic towards males?"

What was he gay? "Definitely not."

"Last question," Tsuna announced. He pointed his finger at the thoroughly confused man, "Are you in any way, shape, or form in denial about being gay?"

…What? Lancia sweatdropped, "No."

Tsuna smiled, "Alright! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, person not Rokudo Mukuro!"

…I repeat…what?

Yamamoto drew the short straw and had to stay and watch over Lancia.

_insert page break here_

Mukuro gaped. What the hell? How had that brat known? And he was straight, damn it, straight!

_insert page break here_

"Chi-chan! Don't go killing my little Goku-chan now! Yama-chan still needs his body—whoops I mean him!" Tsuna called as he left Gokudera to deal with Chikusa. Gokudera sputtered and turned red, while Chikusa sweatdropped. Chi-chan…?

Tsuna entered the room first. "I'm very happy that we could meet again," Mukuro commented when Tsuna entered.

"Where is he?"

"Dead."

No. He couldn't be. The brunette's face went blank. His mind didn't comprehend. He fell to his knees, his arms slack by his side. "Tsuna, get yourself together! He's lying!" Reborn yelled at his student. Mukuro was diving in on his student like a vulture. Bianchi slipped in front of Tsuna and held her poison cooking at the ready. Mukuro smirked.

Fuuta was suddenly in front of the Italian, holding a trident in hand. "Fuuta?" The child plunged the trident into Bianchi's stomach. Mukuro smiled kindly.

_insert page break_

"What? This guy…," Ken started, tongue lolling out of him mouth.

Chikusa pushed his glasses up, "Namimori Middle's head prefect…" Hibari looked up his eyes promising death and he…smiled. "Hibari Kyoya."

_insert page break here_

"I'll bite you death."

Tsuna's ear twitched and he slowly stood. Reborn looked at his student in worry. Fuuta jabbed the trident at Tsuna, but the boss ripped it out of the child's hands. His bangs hid his eyes but his voice echoed around the room, "You _lied_." He looked up and his eyes glowing and tears were pooling his eyes. "You lied to me about him. _Lied_." Fuuta made a grab for the trident, but Tsuna hit a pressure point in his neck and the child immediately blacked out.

The trident head clattered to the floor and Tsuna charged at Mukuro. Mukuro floated past him and multiple shallow gashes appeared on the boss's body. (A/N: I'm too lazy to type out Mukuro's explanations. '-.-) "Let me show you the second stage."

Tsuna glared, growling. Mukuro connected the trident head to the rest of it and smirked. He tapped the floor with his trident and it exploded. Tsuna's scowl deepened and he growled, "I _hate _it when I'm right." Ignoring the illusions he jumped for Mukuro. The man just laughed and the illusion fell away. Tsuna crouched low on the ground, much like an animal. Mukuro tapped his trident again.

Snakes appeared and slithered their way closer to the boss. Tsuna scowled, hissing like a cat. The snakes approached closer and reared back with their mouths open, ready to bite, but a tonfa suddenly flew from nowhere, aimed at Mukuro. The illusionist leaped back and the tonfa skittered across the ground. Gokudera's voice suddenly warned, "Boss, get down!" Dynamite exploded around him, killing the snakes.

Tsuna remained crouched. He looked to where the door was and grinned happily, standing up. "Kyou-chan! Goku-chan!"

Mukuro frowned, "What's this? One after the other from the outfield? What is Chikusa doing down there, hm…?"

Gokudera laughed, "You mean that glasses bastard? He's on the lower level with that animal freak taking a nice break with each other."

Mukuro didn't react, "I see."

Hibari placed Gokudera against the wall gently before turning to Mukuro his tonfa at the ready. "Are you ready to repent?"

Mukuro smirked, "What's this? How frightening. But please don't get in the way of me and the Vongola. For one thing, you shouldn't even be standing. How many bones in your body have I broken?"

Tsuna recoiled back, hissing. Broken bones? His eyes darkened, no matter how hot Mukuro was, he was not going to get away with this. "Tsunayoshi, wait until I'm done," Hibari murmured. Tsuna growled but relented. Hibari returned his attention to Mukuro, "Are those your final words?"

Mukuro did his weird, creepy, yet still sexy laugh, "Interesting things you say. Wouldn't it be better if we made a pact?" The character in his red eye spun and the aura flared, "No choice then. Let's dispose of you first." Mukuro leaned forward and dashed at Hibari, "This will be over in an instant."

He swung his trident at the prefect and Hibari blocked with his tonfa. He smirked darkly, "So how long does your instant last?"

Mukuro smirked in response and jumped back. Hibari's shoulder exploded with blood. Tsuna whimpered silently, crossing his arms and digging his fingernails into his skin. The character in Mukuro's eye changed again, "This is a waste of time. I'm going to finish you off quickly."

Hibari flinched and quickly looked up from his shoulder. Sakura trees appeared in the room and Tsuna bit his lip, drawing blood from his arms with his tightening grip. The petals flew down in some unseen wind and danced to a tune only they could hear. Mukuro laughed again, "Come kneel before me once again."

Hibari said nothing. He charged Mukuro and slammed his tonfa into the illusionist's stomach. Blood leaked from Mukuro's mouth, and Tsuna let his arms fall. "Oh?" escaped from Mukuro's lips.

Gokudera suddenly laughed, "Too naïve." He held up a prescription bag up, "I got this from Shamal when we came. It's the prescription for the Sakura disease." Tsuna smiled darkly and Hibari glared at his opponent. The prefect crossed his tonfa and slammed them into Mukuro. The illusionist flew back and coughed up blood. He landed and his head smashed into the ground. His trident clattered to the floor and Hibari kicked it away from the body.

Hibari let his arms fall to his sides. Reborn smiled softly murmuring, "It's finally over." Tsuna ran over to his lover, and threw his arms around the prefect's middle. He was careful not to jostle any possible injuries and buried his face in his lover's chest. He took Hibari's full weight and continued to hold him for awhile before gently laying Hibari gently on the ground. Tsuna caressed his boyfriend's cheek and smiled softly, "You did well, Kyoya." He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on the unconscious man's lips.

The young boss in training stood and looked over at his tutor, "We should get everyone to the hospital quickly."

Reborn shook his head, replying, "Don't worry about that. Vongola's best medical team is on their way."

"There's no need for a medical team." Tsuna turned eyes wide in fury. Mukuro was sitting up and pointing a gun at the group, "Because there will be no one left to alive here."

Tsuna snarled angrily, but froze when Mukuro pointed the gun at his own head and said, "Arrivederci." Mukuro pulled the trigger. Tsuna felt a shiver run up his spine. Something wasn't right.

"Why…Why did he do that?" Gokudera asked eyes wide. Just because he grew up in the mafia didn't mean he watched people commit suicide on a monthly basis.

Reborn frowned, "He probably thought that he would rather die than be captured."

"How…," Gokudera struggled to find the right word.

Tsuna murmured it for him, "…depressing."

Bianchi's eyes suddenly snapped open and the right eye was a deadly red with a kanji character in it. "It's a shame that we couldn't capture him alive, but there's nothing we can do about it." Tsuna's lips curled down into a dissatisfied frown. Something just _wasn't _right.

Bianchi sat up, holding her head, "Finally…we defeated Mukuro." Tsuna ignored her, tugging on his hair in frustration. A foreboding feeling started to grow in the pit of Tsuna's stomach and he tugged on his hair harder, thinking furiously, trying to figure out _what was wrong_. He turned around as Bianchi looked up at her brother, "Lend me my shoulder, won't you…?"

Gokudera frowned, scoffing, "Do I have too? Just…just for today, okay?"

He wasn't throwing up and screaming at the sight of a _woman_. "Hayato, get away from her! Now!"

Gokudera looked at his boss in confusion, "What?"

Bianchi suddenly gripped her brother's hand and tugged him towards her, slashing his cheek with Mukuro's trident, which somehow got in her hand. Tsuna snarled, leaping at Bianchi and screaming, "MUKURO!"

Bianchi looked up, revealing Mukuro's cursed eye, "And so we meet again." She smoothly dodged Tsuna and Tsuna skidded across the floor to stop at Gokudera's feet, crouched like an animal. Another shiver passed through Tsuna's body, but it wasn't from fear.

"That's impossible. That shouldn't exist," Reborn murmured.

Mukuro's laugh spilled from Bianchi's lips, "There are still things I have to do. So, I have returned from the depths of hell."

Reborn hummed in thought, "Now that I think about it…could it really be…?"

"Let me handle this, boss!" Tsuna blinked when Gokudera started to chant an exorcism spell. He blanched. What the hell? He glanced at Bianchi and raised an eyebrow when she started to choke. He looked at Gokudera, who was still chanting the spell. Bianchi collapsed and suddenly Gokudera's visage changed.

He glanced at Gokudera and hissed, "Mukuro!" Gokudera held the trident and plunged it down at the young boss. Tsuna rolled out of the way quickly. When he stopped he was next to Reborn and crouched more like a human.

"You really surprise me." Gokudera's face split into Mukuro's grin, "This is a first. No human has ever been able to sense with one look when I possess another. You truly are absolutely fascinating."

"There's no mistake," Reborn informed. "He pretended to commit suicide with that bullet." Tsuna's face blanked and Mukuro continued to smile with Gokudera's face. "The possession bullet should have been forbidden. Where did you get it from?"

Mukuro's laugh sounded from Gokudera, "So you've noticed. Yes, this possession is due to that special bullet."

"The possession bullet, as its name implies, is a bullet which allows someone to possess another's body and control it with his will. It's said that the bullet was created by the Estraneo family. To handle it well requires not just a strong spirit, but also a virtuous affinity with the bullet. But, the use of it was so inhuman the Mafia World declared it forbidden and destroyed its manufacturing instructions," Reborn explained blankly.

Mukuro chuckled, "It cannot be compared to mind control. It's not control, but complete possession—from the top of his head to his toes, they're all in my power." Gokudera's thumb cut across his neck, a malicious smirk on his face, "In other words, this body—is _mine_."

"You are definitely in denial about being gay."

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: Sorry for the wait! The Mukuro Arc ends next chapter and you get to see Tsuna in HDW mode! ^^ Review please, they make me really happy and update faster!


	6. Chapter 6

Mukuro sneered, "Enough talk. It's your turn to be possessed next. Vongola 10th Boss."

Tsuna closed his eyes, trying to smash his frustration down. "So that was your real objective," Reborn stated.

Mukuro smiled laughing, "It's not an objective, but a means. Once I have the young mafia boss in my hand, my vengeance can begin." Tsuna suddenly tackled Mukuro to the floor, still managing to be careful with Gokudera's body. His hands began to search through the Italian's clothes and Mukuro gaped.

Tsuna grabbed something, and Mukuro's face turned to horror. Why _there_? Tsuna smirked in triumph and removed his hand from Gokudera's pants. In his hand was a wide and thick black stick thing. With a flick of his wrist the thing connected and a long blade slipped from the tip. When it was done, it revealed a scythe.

Tsuna jumped back, "Goku-chan always has interesting hiding places!" Mukuro stood, eye twitching. What was wrong with this family?

"Tsuna, his trident is the thing that allows him to possess the bodies. Don't allow yourself to be cut by it," Reborn ordered.

"Very well," Tsuna replied.

Mukuro tossed his trident head to Bianchi. Gokudera fell and Bianchi rose. She cut Hibari, "It's like saying 'I will possess this body next.' It's very useful." Bianchi fell and Hibari rose slowly, bangs hiding his eyes. Without warning Hibari slashed his tonfa at Tsuna. The brunette scowled and blocked them with his scythe.

He snarled, "Can you really fight with that body?"

Mukuro frowned, "What do you me—?" He suddenly collapsed to one knee, smirking tiredly, "He could fight with this body? What a frightening man, Hibari Kyoya."

Tsuna sneered, "And he's _mine_, bastard, so get the hell out of his body!" Hibari collapsed and Gokudera and Bianchi stood up. Tsuna stared and Reborn furrowed his eyebrows. The door suddenly opened and Ken and Chikusa entered, sporting Mukuro's red eye.

Reborn frowned, "I have never heard of simultaneous possessions before."

The character in Gokudera's right eye spun and he threw some dynamite at Tsuna, "That's not all!" Tsuna frowned and jumped back, narrowly escaping instant death.

Reborn's frown deepened, "He can use the skills of the ones he possesses, as well?" He jumped away when Ken swiped at him.

Chikusa snapped his yo-yo out, "You better worry about your own life, acrabeleno!" Mid-air Reborn removed his jacket and caught the poisonous needles in the jacket. He scoffed, landing in a crouch.

"This guys is seriously overwhelming bad news," he murmured to himself.

_insert page break here_

Gokudera threw more dynamite at Tsuna and the young boss pursed his lips tightly, jumping back again. He wasn't quick enough and got hit by some of the explosion. He hissed and clutched his leg tightly, skidding back. He growled and smashed his anger down. More dynamite rained down on him. He clenched his teeth and leapt out of the way.

He stumbled when his leg almost gave out, but caught himself in time to block Ken holding the trident. Ken pressed down on him and he leaned back, gritting his teeth in pain. Blood was leaking sluggishly from his wounds and his leg was gaining the prickling feeling. He narrowed his eyes at Ken and suddenly dropped back and rolled away. Ken fell on his face, trident clattering to the floor.

Tsuna black flipped clumsily to Reborn, panting. The Vongola heir winced and ran a hand down his calf. He hissed, "It just had to be this leg didn't it. Damn it."

Reborn stared at his student impassively. "Tsuna." The teen looked over at his tutor, eyebrow raised. The baby grabbed a fistful of the front of his student's shirt and pulled him down, "You and nobody else are the Vongola 10th boss. If you vent your true feelings that is the answer of the Vongola." Reborn let go and Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows.

He bent his head down and his bangs shadowed his eyes. Mukuro laughed, "His true feelings are probably 'I want to run away!' Pathetic."

"…Pain…misery…hurt…sorrow…" Tsuna continued to mumble words in that sense over and over again. He suddenly looked up and there was death in his eyes, "I want to defeat Rokudo Mukuro." Leon started to glow from Reborn's back.

Ken smirked, licking his lips, "Well that was unexpected." He smirked, "But, let's hear it at a more leisurely pace after I possess you. After you bury your friends and lover by your own hands."

Tsuna's eyes seemed to glow, "I will never lose…never to a man who hurt Kyoya." He snarled and screamed, "I will destroy you, you bastard!" Leon began to vibrate and glow more brightly.

Ken held his trident up, ready to swing it down, "This is the end!" Leon suddenly glowed intensely and exploded. Tsuna ignored the conversation going on around him, focusing only on Leon. The shape-changing lizard began to inflate and Mukuro sneered.

The illusionist rushed forward and cut Leon in half, Tsuna raised an eyebrow, a twinge of anger running through his body. Tsuna suddenly looked up and two items were falling towards him. They landed with a smack on his face. "What the fu—" the pair of gloves that had landed on his face muffled the rest of his words. He blinked and let them fall into his already gloved hands.

Reborn crossed his arms, "Put them on."

Tsuna shrugged, "Alright." He slipped his leather gloves on and slipped the cloth, fingerless gloves on. He shoved his leather ones in his back pocket.

Mukuro lunged at Tsuna, smirking, "Even at the end, you guys are amusing."

Tsuna rolled backwards and flipped so he was crouched on all fours, cursing. "What the hell?" He shook his hand and a bullet slipped out of the glove. He sweatdropped, "How the hell did I miss a _bullet _in my gloves?"

"Tsuna, pass it over here," Reborn ordered. Tsuna shrugged and carelessly tossed the bullet at his tutor. Reborn rolled his eyes and caught the bullet as he dodged Ken and Bianchi lunging at him. Reborn held the bullet, "I've never seen this bullet before. I'll just have to shoot it and find out." Tsuna gaped, missing the dynamite flying at him.

Reborn loaded his gun quickly and shot, just as the dynamite exploded.

_insert page break here_

"—_or some psychopath mass murderer or hell a baby in a suit carrying a suitcase and currently staring at me like he wants to murder me with a gun."_

"_I don't really need anything else, I'm pretty happy with my current lifestyle."_

"_The hell? No way, you'd have a better chance getting Kyou-chan to be a Mafia boss."_

"…_I hate women…"_

"—_or I will personally see to it that all of you get killed."_

"_Where is he?"_

"**Dead."**

Tsuna's eyes snapped open. "Oho…at a time like this, you still have spirit in your eyes?" Mukuro snickered. "But it's still time to end the show." The illusionist plunged the trident down on Tsuna, "If you die here, it'll be problematic for me."

Tsuna's gloved hand got the trident. His fist began to glow brightly. When the light dispersed, the Vongola gloves were in its place. The prong snapped off and Mukuro flinched back, wide eyed. Tsuna didn't look at the illusionist, "Mukuro…if I don't destroy you…" Wind whipped around the teen angrily and an orange flames burst to life on the teen's forehead. "Even if I'm dying, I will not give up."

Tsuna looked up and his eyes were a glowing orange that screamed with rage. Mukuro snorted, "All I see is a pathetic child that's no match for my skills!"

Ken lunged at Tsuna from behind and Tsuna's had flashed out and gripped the animalistic face tightly. Without any warning, the brunette slammed his elbow into Ken's face, sending him flying across the room. The blonde smacked against the wall and he fell to the floor unconscious. "Not so fast," Chikusa murmured, flinging his yo-yo's out. Tsuna's eyes flashed and suddenly fangs were protruding over his bottom lip. In a flash the male was gone and his foot exploded against the real Chikusa's stomach, causing the possessed man to slam against the wall and the trident to fly away.

The trident stuck into the wall with its prongs pointed outwards. Gokudera and Bianchi gaped. They quickly shook themselves out of their stupor and Gokudera smirked, "I'm sure you haven't forgotten about one little thing, right? This is still your friend's body, can you really strike me?" Mukuro laughed and charged. He hit Tsuna in the face with his elbow and then Bianchi slammed her knee into the brunette's stomach.

Tsuna continued to guard his body before he disappeared and hit a pressure point in the back of Gokudera's neck with his elbow. He hit Bianchi in the same spot, but not before receiving another knee to the stomach. Tsuna caught the falling bodies before placing them down gently. He said nothing and stood. Mukuro's laugh suddenly sounded and the real Mukuro appeared from the shadows. Tsuna's eyes flashed and his pupils became slits.

Mukuro fingered his right eye before plunging two fingers in. Blood gushed out of the eye as Mukuro took his fingers out. A dark aura surrounded the illusionist and Tsuna crouched down low to the floor. Mukuro charged at Tsuna and they met half-way. Suddenly, Tsuna's face split into a dark and crazed grin, showing off his newly lengthened canines. His eyes were suddenly wide and the boss tilted his head to the side like a curious child. "I have just started playing, Muku-tan!" the crazed teen sung.

Mukuro twitched and swung his staff down and punched the brunette in the gut. He then swung his staff around and smashed it against Tsuna. Tsuna flew back and smashed into the wall. Dust exploded and debris flew every which way. When it cleared it revealed Tsuna to be crouched against the wall, defying gravity, and flames flickering dangerously around his hands. The insane grin widened, "Change complete."

"What—" was all Mukuro could get out before Tsuna's fist was buried in his gut. His back arched uncomfortably and his eyes widened to new sizes when his opponent grabbed his weapon. The staff melted on the ends and bended in weird directions and Tsuna tossed it away before kicking Mukuro back.

The illusionist coughed up blood and skidded across the floor. He picked up his weapon that he had, by some miracle landed next to, and swung it at Tsuna. However, the attack never hit as Tsuna was not there. Mukuro felt a presence behind him and he tried to spin around in time, but the boss kicked his forward harshly. Tsuna was soon upon Mukuro again.

The brunette sent an uppercut at the blue-haired teen and he flew back. Tsuna's gloved hand gripped Mukuro's ankle and he easily swung him around and let go. Mukuro flew into a wall. He groaned and struggled to get up. Tsuna appeared in front of him and gripped his neck tightly, a feral growl sounding from his throat. Mukuro struggled, clawing at the hand clutching his throat. Somehow, the illusionist landed a hard kick to Tsuna's stomach.

The Vongola heir flew back and Mukuro looked at where he would land and smirked. Tsuna looked over his shoulder and flinched at the trident that was coming closer. Mukuro laughed gleefully, sure that he would win. What happened next spoiled his plan.

Flames exploded from Tsuna's hand and allowed him to hover just in front the tip of the trident. Mukuro gaped. Tsuna's grin turned feral and demon like as he shifted his hands so that the flames would push him towards Mukuro. The illusionist had no time to react before a flaming hand was pressed against his face. The digital like markings faded and Mukuro's eyes gained sudden clarity. The two crashed into the wall.

Tsuna landed, crouched next the unconscious Mukuro and he sighed. His flames flickered and died out. His angry visage calmed and he gazed down at Mukuro's peaceful face. The trident shattered and the pieces fell to the ground, useless. Tsuna brushed Mukuro's bangs away from his face and he murmured, "I won't destroy you…you're too hot."

_insert page break here_

Tsuna listened to Ken and Chikusa's story silently, though fury brewed dangerously underneath the surface. "WE CAN'T HAVE YOU DESTROY THAT!" Ken shouted, trying to crawl further towards Tsuna.

Tsuna stared down at the teen, eyes sad, "But…I as well can't just stay quiet when my friends get hurt." He paused and his eyes closed, "Since that's the only place I can go."

Ken grits his teeth harshly and Chikusa stayed silent. Shadows moved in the entryway and Reborn announced softly, "Ah! The medical staff arrived."

Three objects hurdling towards Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro sent Tsuna into a flurry of action. Flames burst from his forehead and hands and with speed that surprised even a shocked Reborn, grasped the objects. The flames burned brighter and melted the metal collars. Tsuna furious gaze pierced into the hidden eyes of the group who had entered. "Who are you?"

"Tsuna! That's the Vindice, stand down!" Reborn called, panicking slightly. "They are the enforcer of the commandments in the Mafia world and they trial those who cannot be trialed by the law. Don't try, Tsuna."

Tsuna glared and snapped at the Vindice, "If you have a problem with my familigia you can take it up with me."

Reborn stared at him in shock, "Tsuna don't do anything rash!"

His student ignored him, "I will take responsibility for whatever their crimes are."

The Vindice went rigid and Reborn froze on the spot. The leader of the organization shook their head, "There is no need, you have proven to be capable of apprehending the criminals, little Vongola Decimo. We will leave them in your care, but understand that we will take them back if they step even the little out of line."

Tsuna's lip twitched, "I understand." The Vindice left as silently and unexpectedly as they came. Reborn said nothing, too shocked. Tsuna suddenly collapsed next to the body of his lover after carefully carrying everyone else to surround him. The brunette rested his head against Hibari's neck and fell asleep. Reborn gave a small smile before making himself comfortable against Tsuna's side before falling asleep himself.

_insert page break here_

One Month Later

Tsuna yawned slightly as he read his book. He was lying on his stomach and was resting his chin on Hibari's stomach along with his elbows and his hands were holding a manga. Hibari yawned himself having been asleep as Hibird flew down and chirped happily before resting on his owner's shoulder. Kusukabe entered the roof and informed the two, "The baseball team's autumn is about to begin!"

Tsuna marked his page and slowly stood, stretching much like a cat, showing his stomach. Hibari also got up and poked his lover's stomach. The small brunette squeaked and glared, holding his stomach protectively, "Don't you might hurt the baby!"

Hibari blinked, looking horrified, "Baby! What?" Tsuna grinned suddenly and poked Hibari's cheek before running away, laughing like mad. Hibari growled and chased after his lover yelling threats all the while.

"Kick their asses, Takeshi!" Gokudera screamed hands cupped around his mouth. Yamamoto laughed and waved at his boyfriend. The baseball fanatic laughed and hit another home run. Ken pouted, rubbing the bump on his head he received from Gokudera for calling his boyfriend an idiot. Chikusa was sitting next to him, watching the game with his glasses glinting in the sunlight.

Mukuro was chuckling next to Nana, sipping a soda. Next to him Fuuta was chatting the illusionist's ear off, while Lancia kept an eye on Lambo and I-pin. Bianchi had just arrived with a lunch and had sat next to Gokudera who didn't notice her until she spoke. Then he promptly foamed at the mouth and collapsed, which then caused Ken to point and laugh at him.

Tsuna clutched Hibari's hand giggling happily as he watched his family. He looked up at his lover, "Let's join them, ne, Kyou-chan?" The silent prefect nodded in response, allowing his boyfriend to drag him over to the chaotic group.

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: Well, that's the end of the Mukuro Arc! I'm debating whether I'm going to put an interlude for the next chapter, where I write how Tsuna met the people he did before I start the Varia Arc, but I'm not sure yet…help?


	7. Interlude

Hibari Kyoya

_insert page break here_

A year had passed since the incident where Tsuna became fearful of all women. It was his first day of kindergarten and he was _not _happy. He screamed, he cried, he kicked his dad where the sun don't shine, but it was all for naught as he was still forced into the classroom. His dad was now in the classroom discussing something with his teacher and he was left alone in the doorway.

He peeked around the edge of the door before slowly inching his way inside. He took in the interior design of the room, before glancing at his classmates. He froze; a chill crawling up his body. _Females_ stared back at him. He twitched and they blinked.

A scream tore through his lips, catching _everyone's_ attention. His eyes were threatening to roll back into his head and foam was leaking from his mouth dangerously. Iemitsu blinked stupidly. Hadn't they conquered his fear? He held his chin thoughtfully. They had only tested it on his beloved Nana, which meant…that Tsuna was virtually scared of females. He groaned, smacking his forehead.

"Herbivore," a cold voice hissed.

Tsuna immediately snapped out of it at the sound of a _male_ voice. He tilted his head at the boy standing in front of him. He had messy, black hair, and cold gray colored eyes. A scowl marred his face as his eyebrows furrowed angrily. Tsuna stared at him blankly, like he hadn't just had a panic attack at the sight of females. "I'm not an herbivore, I eat meat and greens, and thus I'm an omnivore."

Iemitsu blinked; when did his son learn that big of words and sound smart? The cold fiver year old growled, "You woke me up from my nap. For that I'll bite you to death." Tonfa were suddenly in the child's hands and he was swinging at Tsuna. Iemitsu gaped when his son easily dodged.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, your highness. I'll bow down to your will," Tsuna snapped back sarcastically. Iemitsu felt faint. The dark haired boy seemed to freeze at Tsuna's words and the brunette took that moment to kick the kid in the face. However, not before the kid lashed back with his tonfa and smacked Tsuna in the cheek.

The two children stopped, Tsuna holding his swelling cheek and the other holding his bleed noise. "…Hibari Kyoya…"

"…Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

_insert page break here_

Nicknames

_insert page break here_

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared at the group of guys with interest. They were calling each other nicknames that derived from the owner's name. His eyes sparkled with admiration.

He wanted to do that too!

_insert page break here_

Yamamoto Takeshi

_insert page break here_

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke with a jerk when something hard smacked him in the head. His hand automatically caught the thing as it fell from his head and he glared at it. The _thing_ had woke him up from his nap in his favorite tree. He then blinked. The thing was a baseball. "What the hell?" the small eight year murmured to himself, tugging on his hair.

Hearing the culprit of the thrown ball searching for it down below, he peeked through the leaves of the tree he was in, irritation growing. Seeing it was a guy in his class he scowled and chucked the ball at the boy's head. He was surprised when the guy turned around suddenly and caught the ball with his bare hand.

Tsuna grinned wickedly and jumped out of his tree. He landed in a crouch in front of the surprised classmate. He smiled at him wicked and held his hand out, "The names Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The guy shook his hand, smiling brightly, "Yamamoto Takeshi."

Tsuna tilted his head and crossed his arms behind his head, "Have you ever thought of taking up the sword? You seem to have a natural talent for it."

Yamamoto laughed, "I haven't, but my dad's been trying to get into swordplay."

Tsuna smiled up at his new victim—I mean friend, "I think you should try it out, Yama-chan, you could help Kyou-chan out with the discipline."

Yamamoto laughed again, "Maybe I should." Yamamoto never knew what he was getting into at the time.

_insert page break here_

Gokudera Hayato and Lussuria

_insert page break here_

Tsuna entered the living room, questions ready for his father but stopped when he saw his dad wasn't in the room. At eleven years old Tsuna knew that his dad wasn't working for some oil drill company, but something deeper…darker. His dad's laptop was open on the coffee table and the brunette's interest was piqued. He carefully stepped over to the computer.

He looked at the page and blinked when it was black with white lettering typed on it. He clicked around the page to see if anything would happen and when he clicked the bottom left corner a screen suddenly popped up. The box asked for his name and his favorite number. Knowing he shouldn't give out his real name he typed in Tuna. Shrugging at the weird question he typed in 1827.

When he clicked enter the box disappeared and names scrolled down the page. He blinked and clicked on the name Lussuria. A voice coming out of the laptop made Tsuna jump, "**Eh? Hello? Anyone there? Who are you?**"

Tsuna gaped at the screen and questioned, "Um, hello?"

"**Oh! Hello, my name's Lussuria, dear! What can I call you, little one?**"

"I guess you can call me, Tuna, Luss-chan," Tsuna replied, confused. "What the hell is this anyway?" Lussuria laughed an explained and that was how Iemitsu found Tsuna. Talking to a Varia member on his supposed to be top secret laptop. Iemitsu sighed and resolved to buy his son his own laptop.

It was a year later when he was twelve that Tsuna first talked to Gokudera. He had been on a Vongola website, looking at what the women of the Vongola posted as the Mafia Yaoi when a box popped up saying Gokudera wants to talk to you. Tsuna blinked and clicked okay.

"**Why the hell are you looking at Mafia yaoi if you're a guy!**" an accented voice shouted over the line. Tsuna blinked and raised an eyebrow as he turned down his volume slightly.

"Because I was interested in what it was, that and I'm gay myself sooo," Tsuna replied.

Gokudera shrugged, "**Well, okay, that makes sense. Who are you?**"

"Tsunayoshi, you can call me tuna if you like though, only one other person does, but he's blatantly gay sooo, that and it was my username but whatever," Tsuna answered.

Gokudera smirked. "**I like you.**"

Tsuna laughed, "Likewise."

_insert page break here_

1827

_insert page break here_

After much prompting from Gokudera and Lussuria, not to mention his own mother, Tsuna decided to confess to his love interest. Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna scowled, "This is sooo not going to go over well."

"What isn't going to go over well, herbivore?" Hibari's voice came from behind him. Tsuna twitched and turned around quickly, immediately going on defensive.

"Nothing that concerns you!" he hissed. "Well, it does, kind of, sorta, maybe, okay really does, but whatever!" He _could_ just kiss Hibari and see how he would react. Hmm, it was worth a shot.

"Herbi—" Hibari started but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips covering his own. He blinked and stared at the fluffy brown hair currently invading his vision. Tsuna's cheeks were bright red and his eyes were squeezed shut. Tsuna was about to pull back, but Hibari gripped his hips and kissed back fiercely.

When the two pulled back a light pink was dusting Hibari's cheeks and Tsuna's own blush had actually faded and he was now grinning wickedly. Hibari looked at his…boyfriend…warily. Tsuna's smile turned cute, and he purred out, "Want to do that again?"

Hibari smirked, "With pleasure."

Namimori elementary was never the same when it came out that Hibari 'I'll bite you to death' Kyoya and Sawada 'Demon' Tsunayoshi were dating.

_insert page break here_

Mukuro Gang Reactions and Dokuro Chrome

_insert page break here_

Mukuro stared down at the smiling woman, trying to intimidate here. So far he was failing. She was just smiling at him brightly. Finally, he sighed and gave up, respect for Sawada Nana rising to off the charts. Did it run in the family or something? He grumbled before leaving the house.

Ken stared. Lambo stared back. Lambo pointed at Ken and stated, "Puppy." Then he laughed obnoxiously and ran away Ken hot on his heels.

"I'M NOT A FREAKING PUPPY, YOU DAMN BRAT!" Ken shouted as he chased after the laughing cow obsessed child.

Tsuna watched the two from the doorway of the kitchen, "Well, those two are getting along."

The two froze in their tracks and shouted at the same time, "WE DO NOT!" Tsuna sweatdropped. Right….

Chikusa sat comfortably on the couch watching T.V. Lancia was sitting in the recliner enjoying one of the many book in the Sawada household. Chikusa ducked his head when Lambo came flying over, Ken right behind him. Lancia lifted his feet to allow Lambo passage, but put them back down, causing Ken to trip. Ken lifted himself up, growling before giving chase to the taunting Lambo.

_insert scene change here_

Mukuro hummed to himself as he walked down the street. He blinked when a flash of purple caught his eye. He turned and crossing the street was a cute purple haired girl. His eyes sparkled and he dashed across the street tackling the girl to the ground and unintentionally out of the way of a speeding car. He rubbed his cheek against the blushing girl's cheek and purred, "You're sooo KAWAII!"

The girl blinked and gaped at the weird male on top of her. "Ano…could you please get off of me…?"

Mukuro blinked and scrambled off the girl helping her up. "The name's Rokudo Mukuro," Mukuro introduced, smiling.

The girl smiled back at him shyly, "Dokuro Chrome."

Mukuro went sparkly eyed again and glomped the girl, "Mmn! Such a cute name for such a cute girl! I'm taking you home with me, Chrome-chan!"

Chrome blinked, gaping, "EHHH!"

Mukuro blinked down at her, "Well, you don't have a home do you?"

"What?" How…how did you know?" Chrome asked, rolling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Mukuro hugged her closer, "Well, for one, your outfit is ripped and extremely dirty, which suggest sleeping on a dirty floor, and your hair is all greasy like you haven't showered, which also sets off your body odor. Thus, I'm taking you home with me! Nana-chan won't mind."

Chrome blinked, tears coming to her eyes. Mukuro pouted and pressed the girl's head against his chest. The girl burst into tears and she sobbed into Mukuro's shirt. Mukuro suddenly picked Chrome up bridal style and carried the girl back to his new home. He entered the house loudly, proclaiming, "TUNA-CHAN, I BROUGHT A PET BACK WITH ME!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS POCKY, MUKU-TAN!" Tsuna shouted back before coming down from his room. He took one look at the red and puffy eyed girl in Mukuro's arms and sighed, "Alright she can stay."

Mukuro grinned down at Chrome, "I told you they would agree. Now let's go get Nana, so she can help you clean up."

Thus, another person was added to the Sawada household, and Chrome joined the extremely energetic family.

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: Well, the interlude is done! The Varia Arc starts next chapter! Oh, and about the baby comment last chapter, I'll be doing a spin off where it's true as a separate story, but it's not true for this story. Oh, and before I forget, about Dino's tattoo, Tsuna likes tattoos and so he made an innuendo about the tattoo on Dino's neck. Haha…


	8. Chapter 7

'Yeah! Date with Kyou-chan!' Tsuna thought to himself as he walked down the street with his boyfriend walking behind him. His grin widen as he heard Yamamoto teasing Gokudera behind them and Mukuro flirting with the newest addition to the family Chrome. He still wasn't completely sure why he didn't get sick around the girl but he decided that it was because he saw her as more as a pet like Mukuro claimed her to be than a girl. It also helped that every time he saw her he thought of a cute little shy bunny.

"Oh! There's the café I was talking about," Yamamoto suddenly announced pointing towards a small café he had informed them about the other day. They had all decided to go out on a group date even though Tsuna had to use the puppy eyes of sparkles on Hibari to get him to come along. All in all Tsuna believed that today was one of the best days of his life.

Of course, something just had to go wrong.

The six of them turned around at the sound of an explosion in time to see a boy about their age flying towards them. Hibari effortlessly caught the boy before he crashed into Tsuna and glowered at him for disturbing both his date and the peace of Namimori. However, the boy didn't notice as he saw the face of the boy he nearly landed on.

"Thou art…" the boy started causing everyone to pause and raise an eyebrow. 'Thou…?' was the thought going through everyone's mind which was rudely interrupted by a load "VOI!" piercing through the air.

"What's this? Outsiders parading around? I'll slice up any trash that gets in the way!" declared the same voice that had shouted earlier.

The group looked up to see a leather clad, long, silver haired man with a sword attached to his left arm smirking down at them from where the explosion had happened. Tsuna stared at the man trying to place a finger on why said man seemed familiar. However, the majority of the rest of the group was pissed off at the disturbance of the group date.

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori and my date, I'll bite you to death," Hibari declared whipping out his tonfa.

"Ne, mind if I join you Hibari-san?" Yamamoto asked with a smile, pulling out his bamboo sword from nowhere and swinging if over his shoulders.

"I'll blow up anyone who tries to hurt the Tenth!" Gokudera shouted pulling out dynamite.

"Oh, you're not going to blow him up for getting in the way of our date?" Yamamoto asked innocently, grinning like no tomorrow.

"Well…that too," Gokudera muttered with a flushed face not meeting anyone's eyes. Yamamoto just laughed and cooed a bit about how cute his boyfriend was.

"Kufufu, interrupting my lovely time with my dear little Chrome is unforgivable. He will pay," Mukuro chuckled as he twirled his trident before glancing back at said girl. "Stay back dear. This should be over in a minute or so.

"Hai, Mukuro-san," Chrome answered softly taking a few steps back.

"My apologize, Sawada-dono," the boy began from the spot on the ground where Hibari had dropped him catching Tsuna's attention. "I've been followed."

Tsuna noticed a blue dying will flame on the boys head and it sudden clicked on who the Rapunzel wannabe was and who the boy was in front of him for that matter as well.

"Ah, that's Squalo the middle child and you're Basil," Tsuna announced pleased that he could finally place the swordsman. The boy was just a bonus.

"Sawada-dono knows who I am?" Basil questioned in surprised. Then seemed to remember who was following him an exclaimed, "Please come! Thou are in danger!"

Tsuna blinked and the next thing he knew was that he was being dragged away from his lover and friends by Basil. They didn't get very far before Hibari caught up to them and hit the blue flame user over the head for touching HIS Tsuna.

"Don't touch what is mine, herbivore," Hibari informed the boy taking Tsuna back.

"So mean, Kyou-chan," Tsuna whined before rubbing himself against his boyfriend, "But I like it!"

An explosion rocked the area.

They turned to see that Gokudera and the others had engaged the Sword Emperor in battle and had him currently occupied at the moment. So Tsuna turned to Basil and nudged him with his toe to see if Hibari had done any permanent damaged to the boy. Said boy groaned and blinked up at them meaning – in Tsuna's mind – he was well enough to talk.

"Hey, Sil-chan! Mind telling me why Superbi Squalo has followed you to Japan?" Tsuna asked smiling while Hibari kept watch over the fighting making sure it didn't flow over to them.

"The Master asked me to deliver these to thee," Basil answered with a wince as he sat up and pulled a box out and opened it to reveal seven rings inside.

"Those are…" Tsuna started staring at the rings but was interrupted by a clang of tonfa and swords behind him. Turning, Tsuna saw Squalo had managed to get away from the others and had made his way over to them only to be stopped by a rather pissed off looking Hibari Kyoya.

"You're pretty good for trash," Squalo commented with a smirk. "So how many pieces should I cut you up into before you hand that over?"

"None," Hibari answered before lashing out at the long haired man forcing him to jump back. Tsuna watched his lover and the shark named man trade blows for a few seconds before getting bored. He had just wanted to go on a nice date with his lover; was that too much to ask for?

Looking at the rings again, Tsuna snatched them from Basil and turned back to the fighting duo and shouting, "Shark-bait! Take them if you want them so badly and leave me alone so I can enjoy my date!"

Tsuna processed to throw the box of rings at Squalo who was so stunned at the turn of events that he failed to dodge and got hit in the head by said box.

"Sawada- dono! Those rings!" Basil protested in horror.

"VOI! Useless scum! You'll pay for that!" Squalo shouted at him but was interrupted by a voice before he could attack.

"As hotheaded as always I see Superbi Squalo," the Bucking Horse Dino called out whip at the ready, "Isn't it embarrassing being beaten by children?"

"Why are you covering your very pleasing tattoo Dino-nii?" Tsuna called out pouting that the delicious tattoo wasn't being shown to the world. Tsuna couldn't help the gleeful smile that appeared as he saw Hibari tense. Looked like he was going to get a little something something tonight.

"Huh?" Dino blinked thrown off by the question from his cute little brother.

"Kufufu, is the fighting over already?" Mukuro asked with a smile, trident at the ready as he eyed the silver haired man.

"Geez, I was just getting started," Gokudera muttered dynamite in hand.

"This is fun," Yamamoto laughed his bamboo sword now steel and held at the ready. Gokudera shouted at him for being an idiot making him laugh more.

Squalo meanwhile was eyeing those around him and realized that the brats had him surrounded. This wasn't going in his favor at all and the Bucking Horse had decided to join the party making things worst. Not that he couldn't take them all out if he wanted to, but his mission was to get the stupid rings, not go on a killing spree. Well that one brat had thrown the rings at him and told him to pretty much leave. Maybe he'll do that…though how to do that with making himself look lame…

"VOI! Bucking Horse, I have no problems killing you and the kids right now, but the higher ups would start nagging me. So…" Squalo started then kicked the box up and grabbed it before leaping to a higher level and continuing on, "I'll just be taking these, trash!"

"Wait!" Basil called out as Squalo ran off.

"Where do you think you're going? You still need to be bitten to the death," Hibari announced stopping Basil in his tracks.

"What?" Basil asked thinking perhaps he had heard the boy wrong.

"Kyou-chan," Tsuna pouted hanging off his boyfriends arm keeping him from attacking the confused boy. "Let's go finish our date!"

"Yes, come on little Chrome-chan let's continue. Didn't you say that you wanted to check out a new cake shop?" Mukuro asked as he linked his arm with the shy girl and led her away from the group.

"Okay, Mukuro-san," Chrome mumbled quietly with a blush as she walked away with him.

"Ah, we not doing a group date anymore?" Yamamoto pouted. His sword seemed to have disappeared.

"That's your biggest worry at the moment?" Gokudera shouted at his boyfriend who just laughed. "What about why that long haired freak attacked Tuna!"

"Aw, you're so cute when you're all flustered like this. Let's go back to your place," Yamamoto smile turned seductive as he grabbed his protesting lover and dragged him off kicking and screaming.

"Boss, the cops are on their way," Romario informed him.

"Kay," Dino answered before turning back to what remain of the group. "Hey, we need to have talk Tsuna and I would like you to join us Basil."

"No way! I'm on a date with Kyou-chan and it's already been interrupted once day!" Tsuna declared before grabbing his boyfriend and running off throwing over his shoulder, "We'll talk some other time Dino-nii!"

"Should we not go after them Dino-dono?" Basil asked confused.

"Nah, we'll catch him later. Now come on you can crash at my place!" Dino offered with a grin, though there was less than pure thought running through his mind. Romario sighed, maybe he should leave tonight.

0123456789

'That was a _really_ fun date. Even if the loud kid had to show up. Maybe I should contact Luss-chan and see what's up,' Tsuna mused as he walked home that evening from his date slightly sore. He grinned happily and thought that this day turned out great even with the appearance of Squalo even if he now had a nagging feeling that he had forgotten something important.

"What could it be…," Tsuna mused as he walked through his gate. Then he noticed the rows of jumpsuits hanging in the front yard. He opened the door to the house to see muddy boots and a pickax in the entryway that just confirmed what the jumpsuits meant.

His dad was home.

"Welcome back Tsuna," a female voice greeted. Tsuna jumped back to put more distant between him and Bianchi scowling at her. "Maman went out to buy more food since Papan quickly devoured enough food to feed 20 people."

"That's nice," Tsuna muttered as Bianchi walked off to the kitchen. He had grown used to Bianchi to the point where they could be the same room as each other but she had to say a minimum of three feet from him or else he got sick. It looked like he needed about a year of constant exposure to get used to a certain woman.

"Tsuna-nii! Welcome back! I'm soooo glad you're all right~!" Fuuta greeted running down the hall with Lambo laughing behind him.

"There are four Tsunas," Lambo giggled as he swayed where he stood.

"Why do you two reek of alcohol?" Tsuna asked with a frown then spotted a sake bottle in Fuuta's hand. "Who the hell gave you this!"

"Papan said it was water to drink~," Fuuta explained while hiccupping.

"I-pin too," Tsuna muttered as he saw her wandering out red faced. "Where are Ken and Chikusa?"

"Um…helping Maman?" Fuuta seemed to guess. Tsuna growled and made Fuuta sit on the ground before he fell over and hurt himself.

After making sure the kids weren't in danger of falling over, Tsuna stomped down the hall to the dinner room and entered to see a huge mess – Mukuro was going to have a field day when he got back – and a large muscular man sleeping in the middle of it. Tsuna watched as the man mumbled Nana in his sleep and roll over unaware of the danger that had suddenly entered the room.

Have no doubt what so ever that this was his loser of a dad who worked for the mafia Tsuna slowly let an evil grin grow across his face fangs poking out. His dad would pay for even thinking about giving alcohol to children, especially children under his protection. Without warning Tsuna heaved his father up and threw him out the open back door sending him flying into lower orbit.

"And don't come back loser!" Tsuna shouted after him.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Bianchi felt a sudden chill run down her back and she quickly left the house suddenly remembering that she needed certain ingredients for a recipe for Reborn.

"Hey, a shooting star!" Ken pointed out.

"It's daytime. You can't see shooting stars during the day," Chikusa informed the animalistic boy.

"I'm telling you! It was a shooting star!" Ken barked back.

"You two boys are so lively! And thank you for helping with the groceries dears," Nana smiled happily as the three headed back to the Sawada house.

"It's no problem," Chikusa shrugged adjusting his bags a little.

"Yeah! Your food is the best!" Ken praised happily.

"Such nice boys," Nana grinned unaware that her son had just thrown her husband out of the house.

0123456789

~Omake~

"As hotheaded as always I see Sephiroth," Dino called out.

"CUT! It's Superbi Squalo, Dino! Not Sephiroth!" the author shouted at the tattooed blond.

"Ha, sorry," Dino blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you think he's still upset that he didn't get to be Cloud in FF7?" Basil asked Tsuna as everyone got ready to do the scene again.

"Maybe, I mean how many times has he called Squalo Sephiroth now?" Tsuna questioned back.

"Okay, once more everyone! And action!"

"Sawada- dono! Those rings!" Basil protested in horror.

"VOI! Useless scum! You'll pay for that!" Squalo shouted at him but was interrupted by a voice before he could attack.

"As hotheaded as always I see, Sephiroth."

"CUT! DINO! I'm beginning to think you're doing this on purpose!" the author grounded out.

"Sorry!" Dino yelped backing away from the angry female. "But I mean Squalo did play as Sephiroth and that was where I met him so I think of him as Sephiroth not Squalo!"

"Well, I'll give you one more chance to get this scene right or else we'll have to bring Fay Fluorite to play your part," the author sighed.

"Get it right you stupid horse! I don't want to work with that crazy idiot! He tries to steal Yamamoto away!" Gokudera shouted at the blond haired man.

"Please do Dino-san. I rather get molested by silver haired men than blond ones," Yamamoto nodded.

"Dino, you can do it!" Tsuna called out. "If not then I think someone is looking for a Naruto."

Dino paled at that. He did not want to work with a bunch of black haired emo brats.

"Kay kay! I'll get it right this time!" Dino yelled out.

"Then show us! Everyone ready! Alright then, action!" the author announced. Needless to say Dino managed to get it right.

"Alright people! That's a wrap! You can go home now," the author announced resulting in cheers.

"Want to go get something to drink Sephiroth?" Dino asked the silver haired man.

"Would you stop calling me that already! It's Squalo!"

"Ah sorry! Ah, stop that! Ah help me!"

"Think he'll learn?" Tsuna asked.

"No," everyone else answered watching the angry silver haired man chase the tattooed blond around with one of the stage swords.

0123456789

Hello dear readers…welcome to the beginning of the Ring Battles! My dear and wonderful sister of mine, ParaNoiablooD, unfortunately did not write this chapter as she seemed to come down with a case of writer's block. However, the plot bunny seemed to have decided to like me enough to write this chapter for you! And to think I only started writing this a joke…was planning on writing a mock chapter and then posting it but several things kept me from doing this…Para-chan found out I was writing this and she doesn't stay signed on to …and I don't know her password or even which email account she even uses for this…so plan failed and you guys get a chapter written by the great nameless me! Mwahaha! Yea…anyone notice the writing style differences? I think we have different writing styles…hum…wonder if anyone actually hates that I wrote the chapter…oh well I had fun! Review please! And I'll make sure the plot bunny still running around here! Sorry about the long author note…

PS: You people like the omake? Maybe we should make Tsuna's nickname for Squalo Sephiroth…hum but I like shark-bait…

ParaNoiablooD: Well, that's my sister for you, I cleaned it up a bit and added a few things, but all and all it is her chapter. I'll hopefully have the next chapter written by myself. Now, my own omake!

_insert page break here_

Nana came home to a frantic Mukuro cleaning the house, Lancia reading a book in the living room, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin asleep in a pile on the couch, Chrome was humming while she baked something in the kitchen and Tsuna was watching everything going on with a hawk like gaze. The woman blinked, "Tsu-chan, where's Papan?"

Tsuna turned to her a cute smile on his face, "Hopefully somewhere on the other side of the world, Maman!"

She blinked, before sighing, "Tsu-chan. Did you throw him out of the house again?"

Tsuna continued to smile at her innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about, Maman!" There was sudden pounding on the door, and Tsuna's innocent face vanished to dark annoyance. "I'll get that, Maman," the brunette growled. Nana sighed, shaking her head and proceeded into the kitchen to put away the groceries, Ken and Chikusa following her warily.

Tsuna jerked the door open and glared at the man that was supposed to be his father that was standing in the doorway. The man blinked down at his son, "May I come in?"

"No," was Tsuna's flat answer.

Iemitsu blinked again, and he whined, "Why not?"

Tsuna glared and crossed his arms, a dark aura gathering around him. "You gave kids under _my_ protection sake."

Iemitsu paled, he had hoped that his son would never find out about that, but he had apparently come home sooner than he expected. "it was an accident…?" he tried.

Tsuna's glare darkened, "I will only allow you in this household if you _beg_ for me to let you in. If you don't do not expect anyone in this house to let you in like some stray pet."

Iemitsu paled even further.

CHAPTER FIN


	9. Chapter 8

"Ryohei." Ryohei froze at his boss's voice on his way out and immediately turned around and snapped to attention. Tsuna tilted his head and walked forward. As he patted the boxer's cheek he ordered, "Learn how to fight with your legs as well, you can't always rely on your fists."

"But, boss—" Ryohei started, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Tsuna slapped his cheek slightly, staring at his sun guardian seriously, "Do this for me, Ryo-chan."

Ryohei bit his lip, before nodding firmly, "Yes, boss. Now to train to the extreme!" With a punch to the air, the boxer left with Colonello. Tsuna sighed and stalked out of the room, dragging Dino with him. Reborn sighed and shook his head before following his two students.

_insert page break here_

"If that's all you need to talk about," Shamal started, looking over his shoulder darkly. "Go home." Gokudera growled under his breath looking after Shamal like a kicked puppy.

"I am here to totally destroy your cool exit!" a thoroughly pissed of voice exclaimed in a happy tone. A shiver went down Shamal's spine, whoever managed to pull _that_ combination of emotions was dangerous. Shamal turned around and came face to face with a grinning Tsuna, eyes closed, but there was a suspicious tick mark twitching on his cheek. Tsuna lifted his hand and gripped the doctor's shoulder. Shamal's eye twitched and he winced in pain.

"You don't happen to be the one that made Hayato look like a kicked puppy, are you?" Tsuna's smiling face got closer to Shamal's rapidly paling face. Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he growled, "He could very well get raped with that face, and then Takeshi won't be happy with you for causing his boyfriend to get raped, and then Takeshi would hunt you down, and then inform me after he's done with you."

Tsuna's smiled turned dark and creepy, "Then you'll be at my mercy." Tsuna's dark grin disappeared into a sunny one and he let go of the doctor's shoulder and patted the man's cheek, "At least listen to his reason's of wanting to get stronger, you may very well find the perfect student for you." Then as suddenly as he appeared the Vongola boss disappeared.

Shamal lost any color he had left in face.

_insert page break here_

"Kyou-chan~ Dino-nii's here to train you~!" Tsuna sung as he twirled into the Reception Room. Dino trailed behind, blinking at his little brother.

Hibari glanced up from the report he was reading before going back to reading it, "I don't need training Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna pouted before sighing quietly. He then turned to Dino and in a breathy tone murmured loud enough for Hibari to hear, "Oh, Dino-nii, that tattoo is so…arousing…!"

"Huh?" Dino blinked.

Hibari was on his feet and in front of Dino instantly. Narrowing his gray eyes, the prefect growled, "I will accept your training, only so I can bite you to death."

Dino sweatdropped. Why did he get the feeling this training wasn't going to be pretty? Tsuna rolled his eyes and left to go check on Yamamoto.

_insert page break_

Tsuna shaded his eyes from the sun and watched his rain guardian train with his father. He leaned precariously on the edge of the roof before shrugging and letting himself fall. He twisted his body and landed in a crouch. He shook his whole body before heading home. He hummed to himself as he walked down the sidewalk, tilting his head back to look at the sky.

"The sky, huh…?" he murmured quietly to himself. He sighed and shook his head before entering his house, "Tadaima!"

"Welcome back, Tuna-chan!" Despite the smiling visage, there was twitching going on with the illusionist's eyebrow. The grip on the broom Mukuro was holding was turning his knuckles white and Tsuna could just guess what caused his mist guardian's attitude.

"What did he do?" Tsuna asked, face going blank. Mukuro just twitched and mumbled as he left in the direction of the kitchen. Tsuna's lip twitched before he entered the living room. Lancia's eyebrow was also twitching and he looked like he was struggling to not killing something as he read his book. Chikusa's face was blank but his shoulder was twitching in random spurts as a light blush dusted his cheeks as he watched T.V. on the couch. Ken was also on the couch with Chikusa and was resting his head on the spectacled boy's lap, asleep.

Lambo was also asleep, but was sprawled on top of Ken's stomach, snoring. I-pin was snuggled against Lancia's side, also asleep. Tsuna raised an eyebrow before continuing his way into the kitchen. Nana was at the stove cooking something and Chrome was cutting up vegetables on the opposite counter, her soft smile in place. Nana's smile was also softly in place, but only Tsuna noticed. Fuuta was at the table reading his ranking book, face in deep concentration. Bianchi was also at the table, but was painting her nails a dark shade of pink. Mukuro was sweeping the floor irritably, going past people's feet and furniture.

Tsuna nodded his head curtly and left the kitchen, going into the study. He needed to get some stuff done.

_insert page break here_

Tsuna panted heavily as he continued to climb the steep cliff. His dying will flame was burning brightly and his eyes were pure white. His hands were covered in his new fingerless gloves and he was only wearing a pair of sand colored, cargo shorts. The flame on his forehead began to flicker out, but Tsuna grit his teeth and focused, _willing _the flame to return to its normal level.

The flame burst to life but it was calmer than before. Reborn watched from the ground and smirked, his student was getting it. Iemitsu watched, face impassive. Reborn said nothing, waiting for his student to reach the top of the cliff. A gloved hand appeared over the edge and the fingers dug deep into the ground. Another hand appeared next to the previous hand and also dug into the ground.

Then Tsuna was there. His face was blank, but his eyes were a glowing orange and alight with fury. The flame on his forehead was flickering calmly and a bright red in color. Wind blew by and Reborn announced, tugging his hat down, "Stage 2 is now in process."

_insert page break here_

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna stopped running and turned to face the caller, a shiver going down his spine. "Sasagawa-san, Miura-san?" Ever since Reborn came, he had gotten to almost constant exposure to Kyoko and Haru, but just enough so that he didn't hyperventilate at the sight of them. He looked for Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin, but they were not there. His face pinched in worry and anger, "Where are they?"

Kyoko bit her lip at the amount of worry and fury that were building up in Tsuna's eyes, "Fuuta-kun, Lambo-kun, and I-pin-chan, were playing together, but we lost them on the way."

Haru did not notice the emotions swimming in the male's eyes, "So we were wondering if they had made it home already?"

Tsuna growled low in his throat. He stared both girls in the eye and ordered, "I want you two to go home and _stay there_." Kyoko nodded firmly and dragged a protesting Haru with her.

"This is bad," Reborn stated when the girls were out of ear shot. "We'd better find them before they do." Tsuna's scowl deepened and he ran off, following his instincts.

"STAY AWAY!" Tsuna's pace quickened and he sped around the corner. At the sight of a man in black leather shooting off killing intent chasing the three kids he considered younger brothers and sister, Tsuna kicked off the corner of the wall and towards the man. Before the guy could react a foot was pressed into his face and he was flying backwards. Tsuna gathered his brothers and sister into his arms and growled at the fallen form threateningly.

The Varia member got up and rushed at the huddled group. Tsuna was about to stand up and protect the children, but a shot of light knocked the adult out cold. Ryohei stood there with his fist raised and steaming, "Vongola Familigia's guardian of the sun and Colonnello's best disciple, Sasagawa Ryohei is here! To the EXTREME!"

Tsuna flashed his guardian a grateful look before turning to the kids, "Are you three all right?" Fuuta and I-pin nodded, but Lambo burst into tears and flung himself at Tsuna. Tsuna caught him easily and whispered calming nothings in the child's ear as he rocked him back and forth. He tensed when another presence appeared and jumped at them, but a bomb stopped the other member from ever reaching the group. The third operative jumped out, a quick slice from a sword and he was down for the count.

Still holding Lambo, Tsuna stood and faced his three guardians. He opened his mouth to say something but all of them snapped their heads in the direction of a figure jumping down. Tsuna's eyes flashed and he clutched Lambo tightly. The child hitman didn't say anything about the tight hold, and peeked at the new person.

"So you guys did that," the figure stated, looking down at the group. His eyes then focused on the still staring Lambo. Lambo didn't so much as flinch. "My opponent who wields the ring of thunder is the kid with the perm." Lambo blinked at him, clutching to Tsuna, but not in fear. The figure reached for the weapons on his back snarling, "If you interrupt, I'll eliminate you all."

"Hold it Levi," a voice said as four more figures jumped over. Tsuna narrowed his eyes and his lip curled. Lussuria smiled coldly, "Don't hunt them all on your own." Tsuna and Lussuria decided it would be safer if they kept their connection a secret from the rest of the Varia.

Mammon frowned, "It looks like there are other wielders of the rings here as well."

"VOIIIIIII!" Squalo's voice suddenly cut through loudly as he moved out from behind the group. His eyebrow was twitching and a wicked grin was on his face. "How dare you trick me, you piece of trash!" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at the silver haired man. Squalo held a fist up and questioned, "Which one of you wields the Rain ring?"

Yamamoto smirked darkly his eyes glinting, "That would be me, Sharky." Squalo didn't have any time to shout back as Xanxus suddenly shoved him out of the way.

Reborn frowned, "There he is…I never thought the day I see him again would ever come…Xanxus…"

Tsuna blinked once, then twice before a wicked grin threatened to split his face. Gokudera saw his boss's expression and then proceeded to face palm, bringing Yamamoto's and Ryohei's attention to him. He wordlessly pointed at Tsuna and Yamamoto then proceeded to laugh as Ryohei pumped a fist in the air yelling, "EXTREME!" Gokudera smacked them both upside the head, glaring at them murderously as his killing intent spiked to dangerous levels.

"Xanxus is Xan-chan!" Tsuna announced, wicked smile still in place. "You should grow your hair out a bit! You'll be _way_ more of a sexy beast if you do!"

Xanxus's red eyes glared down at Tsuna as his killer intent reached new levels, but no one below seemed to notice it, causing his irritation to rise further. He held his hand up and it started to glow brightly. "Sawada Tsunayoshi," the dark haired man growled.

Lussuria frowned, "No way, boss, you're suddenly using that…!"

Squalo snarled, holding his sword arm up as if to protect himself, "Are you planning to kill us too?"

Reborn sighed and shook his head, as his student's grin gained a certain edge. "Die," Xanxus finished. Before his attack could be unleashed a pickax flew towards him. It landed in front of him and he stopped his attack.

Iemitsu's voice suddenly rang out, "Hold it, Xanxus, that's enough." Iemitsu smirked smugly, "From here on, I'll take charge of things."

"Dad~!" Tsuna whined. His father and everyone else turned to the small teen. A lot of the people fell over anime style at the sight of the Decimo pouting. Gokudera buried his face in his hands and Yamamoto placed a sympathetic hand on the Italian's shoulder.

Iemitsu sweatdropped and asked warily, "What…?" Reborn smirked at the wariness, but he too also sweatdropped at what his student said next.

"I wanted to prove to the sexy beast, Xan-chan, what I could do, but you stopped his attack!" the small brunette whined, crossing his arms and pouting further.

Xanxus's eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened. Everyone in the Varia went bugged eyed and jaw dropped. Gokudera moaned and whimpered, "Don't you have a boyfriend all ready, Tuna?"

The Decimo's previous wicked smile returned, "Kyou-chan, doesn't mind me ogling other guys as long as I make it up to him later!" Even Yamamoto, Ryohei, Reborn, and Iemitsu, fell over at that.

Gokudera threw his hands up in the air, crying, as he shouted to the heavens, "I GIVE UP!"

_insert page break here_

Tsuna sighed as he leaned into his lover's embrace. He rubbed his face tiredly. Hibari rested his chin on Tsuna's head and wrapped his arms loosely around the petite waist. "I didn't want to do this, Kyoya," Tsuna mumbled into Hibari's chest.

Hibari sighed, "I know, Tsunayoshi, I know." The older teen leaned down, hair curtaining their faces and kissed the brunette. Tsuna frowned, frustrated tears building up behind his eyes before he allowed himself to let go to the feelings his lover was inflicting.

_insert page break here_

Gokudera sighed as he rested his head on his lover's lap. Yamamoto frowned lightly and ran his fingers through the Italian's hair. Gokudera sighed again, leaning into the touch. "I can't help but worry, Takeshi," Gokudera whispered.

Yamamoto smiled softly and leaned down. He let his face hover directly above Gokudera's, "We'll be fine, Hayato. After all, we have the best familigia there is." Yamamoto's smile was serene as he placed a sweet and chaste kiss on his lover's lips.

_insert page break here_

Mukuro pulled Chrome closer to his chest as they sat on the window seat in their room, gazing at the sky. Chrome's gaze turned solemn and worried as she refused to look at her newly turned lover. Mukuro rested his chin on the petite girl's shoulder. Chrome tilted her head back to rest it on his shoulder and murmured, "Please, stay safe, Mukuro. I don't want you to leave me." Silent tears ran down the shy girl's cheeks.

Mukuro closed his eyes tightly as if in pain as he replied softly, "I'll try, Chrome, I'll try."

_insert page break here_

"Hana, can I talk to you?" Ryohei asked quietly. Hana narrowed her eyes and turned to her best friend's brother, worry swimming in her eyes.

"Sure," she replied boredly.

Ryohei smiled bitterly. He looked Hana straight in the eyes and leaned down closer to her face. "I love you, Hana Kurokawa," he uttered as he placed a sweet kiss on the younger girl's lips. Hana blushed lightly and repeated the words to Ryohei when they broke apart.

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: ATTACK OF THE FLUFF! O.O

Well, I figured I should give you chapter before I leave for Arizona tomorrow. I won't be able to write any of it for awhile sooo.

On a different note, I drew a comic for this story on how Tsuna convinced Hibari to go on the group date from last chapter. There's a link to my DeviantArt account in my profile, if you want to go look at it.

Mwahaha! It is I Para-chan's elder sister! Not that you guys care much…anyways…hehe don't you all think Xan-chan is hotter 10yl? I think it's because he grew his hair out! So I had Tsuna say that…wanted someone to say it…so that's mine not Para-chan's! Mwahahaha!

I don't get why I don't just erase her comments…


	10. Chapter 9

AUTHOR NOTE: Well, I'm back from my trip, thank all things pocky, and this is the next chapter! The last one was kind of lame, so I hope to make it up with this chapter! XD

_insert page break here_

"Kyou-chan, can you please come watch all the matches?" Tsuna whined, crossing his arms and pouting. The rest of his guardians, including Lambo, were also in the Reception Room and were watching the current proceedings.

Hibari twitched, "Hn."

Tsuna's face threatened to split with his smile as he glomped his lover, "Thank you, Kyou-chan!" Hibari just grumbled his fingers automatically tapping against his thigh. There was a tiny blush on the cold prefect's cheeks, but only Tsuna noticed. Hibari knew this because Tsuna was grinning up at him evilly and poking his cheek.

Ryohei pumped his fist in the air, face confused, "You extremely understood Hibari's extreme answer, boss!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Tsuna has known Kyoya since preschool!" Gokudera rolled his eyes, slipping his hand into his lover's.

"If we don't leave now, we're going to be late for the battle," the storm guardian pointed out. Tsuna grinned and got off his boyfriend, taking Hibari's hand before jumping out the window. Hibari and Gokudera unknowingly rolled their eyes at the same time. Yamamoto grinned and followed his boss, jumping out the window, dragging his protesting lover behind. Ryohei shrugged and followed suit, hugging Lambo to his chest.

Lambo grinned and held his arms up excitedly. Chrome and Mukuro followed after the sun and thunder guardian. They landed and gathered together. Tsuna frowned, tugging on his hair, "I don't like Nami-chuu when it's quiet."

Yamamoto's smiled never faded his fingers twitching, "I've got to agree on that one, Tsuna."

"Where are they?" Gokudera questioned, beginning to grumble irritably. No one bothered trying to understand what the Italian was saying.

"They're already standing by," one of the Crevello's announced from on top of one of the buildings. Tsuna top lip twitched in irritation and Ryohei cracked his neck. "Upon a strict conference, the battle cards for the scramble have been decided for tonight. The first battle is between the Sun Guardians."

Ryohei smiled dangerously and cracked his knuckles, "Bring it to the extreme!"

The Varia and the Crevello jumped down in front of the group and the other Crevello spoke, "Thank you for gathering."

The first Crevello continued, "Now, we shall begin the scramble battle for the successor's seat." She then pointed at a cage/arena thing, "Please look over there."

Both Hibari and Tsuna growled and snapped, "It had better be gone by tomorrow, bitch/herbivore!"

"It's a special arena that we've prepared for the match between the guardians of the sun," the first Crevello started.

"This time we put the traits of the guardian of the sun into consideration and prepared the arena, although the different matches will be located in different places," the other Crevello finished.

Belphegor grinned, "They're using a lot of money. But the result of this match is obvious so it's a waste."

Yamamoto grinned very sharply, "I think this is the perfect place for Ryohei."

Ryohei smirked, holding a fist up, "This is a ring that's extremely mine!"

Lussuria pouted, "Oh? Where's boss? It's finally my turn to show myself!"

Belphegor smirked, "He seems to be absent."

Squalo sneered, placing a hand on his hip, "There's no way boss would have interest in other people's battles." He then placed his hand near his mouth, scowling; "Besides he shouldn't have accepted this lame battle and just let me kill them. I would've annihilated those brats in 5 seconds." He then whipped his head at Levi, grinning sharply, "AND, VOIIIII! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA QUIT THAT GLARE!"

The blonde prince's Cheshire Cat worthy grin came back full force as he leaned over slightly towards Mammon, "It seems like there's someone eyeing you, Mammon."

Mammon's face stayed the same, "I know. He's not even a guardian, either…I feel like charging him some observation fee."

Over at the Vongola side of the area, a more interesting conversation was happening.

Tsuna clung to his boyfriend, "But, Kyou-chan~! You can't leave yet; we haven't even started yet!"

Hibari crossed his arms and stared down at his boyfriend, "Hn."

Ryohei pumped his fists up and down, "EXTREME BATTLE! EXTREME BATTLE! EXTREME BATT—"

"Shut up, lawn head!" Gokudera shouted, punching the boxer in the back of the head and successfully cutting him off.

Yamamoto laughed, tugging his boyfriend to his side, "Maa, maa, Hayato, don't damage him before the battle!"

"Stop touching my ass, Takeshi!" Gokudera shouted, blushing bright red as he began to mumble again. Yamamoto just laughed and continued.

Mukuro laughed his weird yet sexy laugh, "What an interesting conversation the rain and storm have, right, Chrome-chan?"

Chrome blushed bright red and stuttered, "Mukuro, I don't think you should be watching them and listening to their conversation! It's-it's…ah…s-stop, M-Mukuro!" Mukuro laughed his laugh again and continued kissing his lover's neck.

Lambo scratched the back of his head, "Why is my familigia so weird?"

The first Crevello twitched slightly, why did she put up with this? She sighed and announced, "Well then, could the guardians of the sun please come to the middle of the arena?"

"I'll go play now," Lussuria sung, smiling sneakily.

"I'll enjoy this, Lussuria," Mammon commented.

Squalo frowned, "Hurry up and kill him."

As if hearing Squalo's comment, all members of Tsuna's familigia turned as one and glared at him. The Italian's eyes widened and he mentally whimpered. Ryohei then turned back around and exclaimed, "This is going to be EXTREME fun!" He then headed towards the arena.

Before he got any further, Yamamoto laughed and asked his boss, "Hey, Tsuna, we're not going to form a group circle?"

Tsuna blinked, turning to stare at the tall boy with wide eyes, "Eh?"

Gokudera gaped, also turning to stare at Yamamoto with wide eyes, "Huh?" Hibari groaned, placing his face in his hands. Mukuro's eye twitched and Chrome snorted softly, before blinking and covering her mouth in shock. Lambo gaped, seriously, what was wrong with his familigia?

Ryohei's form froze before he grinned widely and spun around hands in the air in a grabbing motion, "THAT SOUNDS EXTREMELY PASSIONATE! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT AT LEAST ONCE!"

Tsuna made a small whimper, "Eh?"

Gokudera scowled and roared, "You moron! Why would we do such a lame thing!"

Yamamoto laughed and grabbed Gokudera, who unintentionally grabbed Mukuro, who grabbed Chrome who dragged Lambo. Ryohei grabbed Tsuna who squeaked and grabbed Hibari, who twitched and cursed the laughing idiot who started it all. Reluctantly, well except Yamamoto, Lambo and Ryohei, they created a circle. Together, the three non-reluctant members shouted, "RYOHEI! FIGHT!"

The rest of the group reluctantly let out a semi-loud, "OH!"

Ryohei broke the circle and once again headed to the arena, "ALRIGHT, MY EXTREMELY ULTIMATE POWER IS EMERGING NOW!"

Gokudera's shoulders slumped and he dejectedly thought, _sporty guys are always like this…and I'm dating one…_

Tsuna clutched to his boyfriend face pale, "I actually did it, I actually did it…" Hibari patted Tsuna on the head, though his thoughts were much the same, just more bloodily.

Lussuria stared at the group and turned to his own family, "Can we—"

"No."

"Damn."

_insert page break here_

The Crevello held the ring in her hand and announced, "There's no mistake."

The other Crevello finished, "We approve of this being the true halves of the Vongola Sun ring." The Crevello continued as Ryohei took his jacket off, revealing his torso. "As a rule, we will have you hang the ring around your neck. And upon defeating your opponent and taking the ring, that person will be declared the winner."

When she finished Lussuria clasped his hands together and smiled, lifting his leg up, "OH! Oh dear!"

Ryohei blinked, panicking slightly, "What? What?" Was there something extreme on his face?

Lussuria blushed, sparkles appearing behind him, "FROM UP-CLOSE YOUR BODY LOOKS MIGHTY FINE! YOU'RE LIKE SOOOO MY TYPE!"

Ryohei's eye twitched, "What to the extreme hell?"

Tsuna cupped his hands around his mouth and called, "He's already taken! And she won't take very well with a threesome!"

Ryohei smirked and fell into his normal boxing stance. "My boss is extremely right." He smirked sharply, "Hana really wouldn't like a threesome."

"That's too bad," Lussuria commented, taking his coat off and tossing it to the side. He looked at Ryohei's position and smirked, "Oh my~! Is that a pose for boxing? Now, isn't that pathetic?" Lussuria got into his standard fighting pose. "I, Lussuria, shall go ahead and play with you with the ultimate standing martial art, Muay Thai."

Ryohei raised an eyebrow. Reborn smiled slightly, "So, Varia's guardian of the sun was a fighter too, just as I thought. Looking at the previous family members, the guardian of the sun all had a strong fist or foot. Destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body, they become the sun that shines brightly upon an area. That's the purpose of the sun guardian."

Tsuna smirked, "Ryohei took heed of my order."

"The wielders of the ring of the sun, Lussuria vs. Sasagawa Ryohei. BEGIN THE BATTLE!"

(AUTHOR NOTE: I was tempted to end it here…)

The lights in the arena suddenly exploded into light. Ryohei squinted slightly and waited for his eyes to adjust to the bright light. When they adjusted he started to bounce forward and back, face serious. Despite it being an extremely important battle, he was going to treat it like a spar, considering it was Lussuria who was a friend in a weird sort of way. Of course, this didn't mean he would go easy on the guy.

Lussuria gazed at him and Ryohei nodded unnoticeably, receiving one in return. Then they rushed at each other. Ryohei blocked the kick with his left arm and punched his right arm, towards Lussuria's stomach. The multi-colored haired man leapt back in time and fell back into his stance again. Ryohei bounced back a couple steps and Lussuria took that opportunity to rush the silver haired teen.

Lussuria slammed his metal knee into Ryohei's stomach. He flew back and smashed into the surrounding cage. Hot electricity screamed through his body and he yelled out in pain. He fell forward and shivered, his entire body shaking from the aftershock. He shook his head and stood slowly, eyes closed. He was breathing heavily and you could see the burns and bruises on his body.

Ryohei shook his whole body and grinned at Lussuria, "Let's continue to the extreme!"

Lussuria smirked, "As you wish."

"TAKEN ALREADY!" Tsuna shouted.

Lussuria rolled his eyes and Ryohei punched him in the stomach. He flew up and much to the surprise of almost everyone there Ryohei's leg shot out and slammed into the gay guy's chest. Lussuria crashed into the lights above and shattered glass rained down. Ryohei watched as Lussuria fell to the floor. Before the multi-colored haired adult could reach the bottom, Ryohei kicked him again, but into the surrounding cage.

The burning electricity rushed through his body and his metal knee acted as a conductor. He screamed and collapsed to the floor. He shakily got up and suddenly Ryohei was in front of him. His right fist was glowing yellow and slammed into his metal knee, shattering it. Lussuria's eyes widened and the pain didn't seem to process. Then all at once it did and he fell to the floor, writhing.

It suddenly hit the Varia member that if he didn't get up, he was going to be killed. Ryohei walked over and crouched down. He mumbled without his lips moving, "I'm taking the ring and I'll get boss to pay the hospital expenses to get your knee fixed." He reached out and tore Lussuria's half off the chain. He clicked the two halves together and the Crevello appeared in the ring.

"Sasagawa Ryohei has taken the ring and therefore wins today's scramble battle," the first Crevello announced. Lussuria slowly got up, panting harshly. All the Vongola member's eyes flashed and their weapons were suddenly in hand. However, they were not needed as Ryohei tackled Lussuria away from the sudden attack. The bullets exploded against the fence and all glares were set on the Varia.

Tsuna's eyes glowed as his fangs peeked over his lip and his pupils contracted into slits. He narrowed his eyes at the Varia, "And what the _hell_ do you think you are trying to do to Luss-chan?"

Gokudera paled and waved his hands around madly, "Calm down, Tuna-chan!"

All the Varia froze. Squalo faced Tsuna, mouth opened. His mouth opened and closed like he was trying to say something but couldn't. Finally he managed to choke out, "VOIII! Y-you're T-tuna!"

Tsuna sneered, eyes flashing dangerously, "What of it, jackass?"

Squalo gaped, eyes bugging. "You aren't part of the Varia, Lussuria," Mammon stated blankly. Lussuria's eyes dimmed and his shoulders slumped.

Tsuna scoffed, "He is still under my order, so he's still part of the familigia, asshole." Lussuria looked at him gratefully.

"This is the end of tonight's match," the first Crevello announced. "But from now on, we shall announce the next battle's participants." Nobody said anything. "Tomorrow evening's battles will be the match between the thunder guardians." The Crevello pressed a button and the arena collapsed. "We will meet tomorrow evening."

Ryohei helped Lussuria up and the two slowly made their way over to the Vongola Familigia. Tsuna sighed and lead them all to his house. Lambo sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Meh, I don't want to fight tomorrow, so troublesome."

"Oh hush, Lambo," Tsuna retorted.

"Hai, hai, Tsuna-nii," Lambo responded rolling his eyes.

_insert page break here_

"Luss-chan this is my Maman, Nana," Tsuna introduced. "Maman, this is my friend Lussuria. Could you help bandaging him up?"

Nana smiled, easily taking over carrying Lussuria. "Sure, Tsu-kun!" she responded brightly. Tsuna smiled and left Lussuria in the tender care of his mother. He then turned to Lambo.

"Lambo, we need to talk tomorrow." Tsuna glared at the eight year old sternly, "And there is no escaping it."

Lambo sighed, "Alright, alright, Tsuna-nii."

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: Well here's the latest chapter of SAIB, I hope it's better than the last chapter! All the chapters will be the individual battles, sooo…


	11. Chapter 10

IMPORTANT NOTICE: Okay, so I was mauled by a tonfa wielding cat…I don't remember who it belongs to…but it threatened me to write this chapter…right…to the story…

_insert page break here_

"Lambo, I'm ordering this as your boss," Tsuna started, arms crossed and face serious. He stared down at the eight year old sternly, "You are not a part of the Bovino familigia anymore, and thus you follow me."

Lambo was uncharacteristically serious, "What are my orders, boss?"

Tsuna reached his hand out and placed something in the child's hands, "I order you to use _these_ in your battle along with _that_."

Lambo looked down at the objects in his hands before look up at Tsuna in shock, "But these are—"

Tsuna held his gaze, "Exactly."

_insert page break here_

Start Flashback

_insert page break here_

"_Sho-chan, can you do me a favor?" Tsuna asked over the phone, pacing his study._

_On the other line Shouichi Irie blinked in surprise, "Depends on what you need."_

"_I need you to tinker and improve something for me," Tsuna replied._

"_What is it?" Irie asked warily, organizing his notes on the latest thing Tsuna had him working on. If it weren't for the fact that he greatly respected the teen he probably would never do this or have his true personality come out._

"_A time traveling bazooka," Tsuna answered. "I need you to recreate it, but to make so that the future person can stay for up to twenty minutes."_

_Shouichi fiddled with his pencil, chewing on the eraser, "When do you need it?" It sounded like an interesting project and his hands were already itching to take apart and study the object._

"_Soon."_

_Shouichi smirked, eyes flashing, "Alright, I'll do it."_

"_Thanks, Sho-chan, this means a lot."_

"_Any time, boss." Shouichi snapped his phone shut and waited for the arrival of his new assignment. Not even five minutes later a DC member was at his door with a box in his arms. Shouichi smiled and thanked the teen before vanishing into his room. His parents shook their heads when they went to bed that night and their son's bedroom light was still on._

_Tsuna flipped his phone back open after cancelling his call and dialed a reluctantly memorized number. "Hello, Sawada Iemitsu."_

"_Dad, you are going to do something for me and there will be no arguments," Tsuna snapped back in greeting._

"_Huh?" was Iemitsu's intelligent answer._

"_I need you to get something for me from the Bovino boss," Tsuna started. "It's an old and worn pair of horns."_

"_Son, I can't jus—"_

_Tsuna interrupted his excuse, "You want to live in this house right?"_

_Iemitsu sighed, "Alright, I'll do it."_

_Tsuna smiled brightly, "Thank you." Then in a more dark and dangerous tone added, "I better have them soon, or there will be hell to pay." He then snapped his phone shut. He sat at the study's desk and held his head in his hands sighing. "I hate being boss, sometimes."_

_insert page break here_

End Flashback

_insert page break here_

Tsuna smiled wickedly as he twirled in the rain, Lambo was trailing behind, looking drunk, though that was because of all the thunder and lightning. Gokudera sighed, gripping his lover's hand, "Where is the next battle taking place?"

Mukuro did his little Kufufuing and Chrome sighed, shaking her head. Ryohei was punching the air out in front of him and whispering extreme under his breath. Ken and a reluctant Chikusa were with the group this time, mostly because Ken was worried about his 'little brother' not that he'd tell anyone. Hibari was at the back of the group, arms crossed and jacket flying out behind him. The two Crevello appeared on top of a building and the first one pointed at the roof, "Please look over there."

The other Crevello continued, "That will be tonight's battle field."

Lambo looked up and he suddenly smiled wolfishly, his eyes glittering with anticipation. He jumped up and down, "I think I'm going to enjoy this one!"

Tsuna's smile grin more wicked.

_insert page break here_

"Tonight's combat area will be fitted with lightning rods for the match between the thunder guardians. The battle ground is called Elettrico Circuito," the Crevello announced. Lightning flashed and slammed into one of the rods. Lightning crackled dangerously and lit up the entire floor of the arena.

"The Elettrico Curcuito's floor has been coated with a special conductor. The lightning that strikes the rods will be discharged onto the floor at several times its normal potency," the other Crevello explained. Lambo was jumping up and down excitedly, eyes gleaming with dangerous curiosity.

He wasn't wearing the horns Tsuna gave him, but they were on his person. His grin sharpened and looked up at Tsuna, "Tsuna-nii, I wanna play with the toy!"

Tsuna sweatdropped when Gokudera snapped, "Don't bug the tenth, stupid cow!" The Italian took one of Lambo's horns and took a marker out before quickly scrawling, 'stupid cow' on it. He gave it back, "Here, stupid cow."

Lambo blinked, having not realized that Gokudera had even taken one of the horns, too preoccupied with staring at the arena. "Oh, thanks, Bakadera."

Before Gokudera could retort, the first Crevello announced, "Thunder guardian, please go to the center of the battleground. Your opponent has been waiting for two hours."

Lambo sighed, "Two hours? How lame…not to mention troublesome…" Before he entered the arena Yamamoto grabbed him and dragged him in the suddenly formed circle.

Ken blinked and whispered, "What the hell are we doing?"

Nobody answered him as Lambo, Yamamoto, and Ryohei shouted, "LAMBO! FIGHT!"

The rest of the group let out the same reluctant semi-loud, "OH!"

Lambo sighed and entered the arena. Belphegor grinned, "Levi showed up two hours early again! I can't believe him."

Mammon kept her face blank, not that you could see it much anyways, "Unlike you, he's sometime over zealous."

Squalo scowled sharply, "Just finish it already!"

"Then now, the battle for the thunder ring, Levi A. Than vs. Sawada Lambo, you may now begin!" the Crevello shouted.

Lambo ignored his opponent and crouched down, touching the floor, "I wonder how this works…?" Lightning flashed and hit one of the rods. The electricity travelled and screamed through Lambo. Lambo screamed, but it wasn't so much of pain, though that was still there, but relief. When the lightning vanished his body was limp.

The Crevello blinked, "We have to check if he is alive." She was bit unnerved by the seemingly uncaring faces of the Vongola family.

Levi scoffed, "There's no need…he's gone."

Lambo suddenly sniffed and sat up, wailing at the top of his lungs. "It hurts!"

Belphegor held his chin, "Maybe this will make Levi serious."

Mammon quietly agreed and added her own thoughts, "Levi is completely dedicated to the boss. He accomplishes his jobs, is punctual, and became a guardian—all to get boss's appraisal. If he hears there is someone better suited to be the guardian…He'll probably burn in the fire of jealously."

Lambo suddenly stopped crying and whipped out a bazooka; he aimed it at his head and fired. A cloud of smoke exploded and Levi continued his charge. Levi threw a punch at his opponent and a fist caught it. A bored voice cut through the cloud of smoke, "Jeez, my younger self always gets into the worst situations…"

When the smoke cleared it showed ten year later Lambo holding Levi's fist. In his other hand he was holding chopsticks which had a dumpling on it. He shoved the dumpling in his mouth and ate it. He then let go of Levi's fist and the taller man jumped back. Lambo cracked his neck and shifted his horns. "Thunder set." Lightning flashed down and screamed into Lambo.

The eighteen year old charged his opponent, "Elettrico Cornata!"

Levi scoffed, "You stand out too much. The one who'll fulfill the role of the thunder guardian and gain the most trust from the boss…" Levi tossed his umbrellas into the air and screamed, "WILL BE ME!" Lightning jumped from umbrella to umbrella, charging them up. Then all at once they shot lightning out at Lambo.

Lambo screamed his body glowing. He landed on the ground and all was silent. Then the young adult wailed for that entire he was worth, "IT HURTS!"

Levi scoffed once again and shot one of his weapons at the crying cow, "I will kill you thoroughly. I'll cut you up and make steak out of you." Still crying Lambo picked up the fallen bazooka and shot it at himself. Clouds exploded once again.

This time a much deeper and mature voice cut through the smoke as it dispersed, "Ah…this situation…" The man hummed and smiled wryly, "If I'm not dreaming, I must be in the past…"

Tsuna whistled loudly, "Damn, I knew Lambo grew up to be hot, but I didn't know he was going to be one sexy beast twenty years from now!" He clapped his hands happily, "I must be a wonderful brother to him for him to grow up sooo handsomely!"

Lambo turned and his smile turned somber, "I didn't think I'd get to see you guys again…how nostalgic…" He sniffed and wiped away a fake tear, "I'm going to cry now…my own brother is going on about how sexy I am when a very rough looking man is trying to stare me down!" Lambo his face in his arm and fake sobbed into it.

He looked up, however, when Levi spoke, "It doesn't matter who you are. I'm going to kill you."

Lambo gasped mockingly, placing a hand on his chest, "Great goddess of pocky, aren't you a brute?" He then leaned down and picked up the fallen half of the thunder ring. He then smiled, "But I'm different."

Levi scowled, "No more talk!" He threw his umbrellas once again, "DIE!" Electricity pulsed in the umbrellas and Lambo scratched the back of his head, bored. The lightning began to fall towards Lambo and Levi repeated, "Die."

The lightning screamed through the air as it slammed into Lambo. Lambo's scream echoed, and to the select few who paid attention to it noted it was in pleasure not pain. Tsuna smirked with Hibari and Reborn. Levi turned his back on his opponent, "He will be burnt to ashes. I wish the boss could see this light."

The screaming suddenly stopped and a sigh was heard, "And where the hell do you think you're going?"

Levi looked over his shoulder in shock, "What!"

Lambo smirked at him, "Watch." Lambo slammed his hand into the ground and the lightning exploded outwards, travelling quickly as it separated and jumped down the sides of the school chaotically. "Elettrico Reversal!"

Levi turned around fully, eyes wide, "He transfigured that huge amount of electric current into the ground?"

Lambo held his hand up and lightning was crackling playfully around it. He smirked, eyes becoming half-lidded, "Electricity is like a sensual pleasure to me. I can control it at will. Do you understand yet?" His eyes bored into Levi's, who suddenly felt very terrified. "I've perfected the Elettrico Cuoio."

Levi shoved his fear out of the way and charged at his opponent, "I'll kill you no matter what! Watch me go straight for the heart with my electricity!"

Lambo looked down and noticed the worn out horns lying on the ground. He smiled brightly and scooped them up, using one of them to block the strike of lightning heading towards his heart. He skidded back slightly. "Man have I missed my babies!" he shouted gleefully, rubbing the horns against his cheek. On the horn that blocked the strike, pieces were falling off and revealed the insult that Gokudera had written earlier.

Gokudera gaped, "He actually kept those? Even with the insult?"

Levi held his weapon up and stated calmly, though he was sweating bullet on the inside, "You won't get away this time!"

Lambo ignored him and replaced his current horns with his old ones. He sighed when they were on, "So much better than those damn back up horns." He leaned forward a bit and grinned in a way reminiscent of Tsuna's "Demon Smile." "Now I can go full out." Lightning flashed from the sky brightly and headed straight for Lambo, "Thunder set." He charged towards his opponent, "Elettrico Cornata!"

Levi laughed and held his weapon up to the sky, "Idiot, it won't work, because it has a fatal flaw."

Lambo smirked darkly and muck like Hibari, "That was then." He continued his road, but the electricity that was jumping from his horns suddenly exploded towards Levi. The attack hit Levi's weapon straight on, travelling up the conductor and screaming through the adult's body. Levi screamed and it was not in pleasure like Lambo's were.

Lambo's gaze held no sympathy, "No matter what time or place, if you insult my boss…" Lambo's cold eyes bore into Levi's terrified ones and he spat, "…I will not show mercy to that person." The lightning suddenly exploded and Levi's scream reached such a pitch that most had to cover their ears. Then it was gone and Levi was on the ground unconscious. Lambo's lip twitched coldly and reached down and ripped Levi's ring half off its chain.

He connected the two and just as he waved goodbye to his family he exploded into a cloud of smoke and eight year old Lambo was standing there, slightly singed and holding the ring in his hand. He smiled tiredly and the Crevello entered the ring. The first Crevello announced, slightly shocked, not that it showed, "Winner of the scramble of the rings of the thunder, Sawada Lambo!"

Lambo made his way slightly unsteady to his family. When he reached Tsuna the brunette pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "You did well, Lambo, I'm proud of you."

Hearing those words from his big brother set Lambo into fresh tears as the rest of the family cheered and congratulated him.

IMPORTANT!_insert page break here_IMPORTANT!

ParaNoiablooD: Alright, explaining Shouichi's part and Lambo's age. So I decided that three years pass instead of just one and a half since Reborn came, so Lambo would be eight and Tsuna recruited Shouichi during that time. Also, the gang is in their third year, Hibari stays there until Tsuna graduates; Ryohei is actually in high school.

I actually decided it last chapter, when I made Lambo eight, but I won't fix the few edits I would have to do in the other chapters, so please just bear with me!


	12. Chapter 11

NOTE: So, someone pointed out that I misspelled the Cervello; I've been spelling it Crevello. I won't go back and edit it, but I will be writing it the correct way.

_insert page break here_

"Tomorrow's match will be between the guardians of storm," the Cervello announced together.

"Hayato is next?" Yamamoto repeated, smiling without a care in the world, his eyes closed and concealing his worry.

Gokudera scoffed and scratched the back of his head in annoyance, "Tch, this is beyond lame." He scratched harder and began to mumble again. The Varia watched confused as the Vongola storm guardian began to wiggle his fingers as if he was counting and his lips were moving too fast for them to read. However, the sky guardian was nodded and shifting his fingers as well, as if he understood what Gokudera was saying and giving his own suggestions.

Then Yamamoto and Ryohei joined the (apparently) conversation, as well as Mukuro and Chrome. Ken was leaning on Chikusa's shoulder, tongue lolling and drooling. Chikusa's face was as blank as ever and his hands were shoved in his pockets. Lambo was sleeping comfortably on Tsuna's back, snoring lightly. The group then suddenly began to leave, still talking and making motions with their fingers.

Squalo raised an eyebrow at their backs, "What the hell is wrong with that family?" No one had an answer to that.

_insert page break here_

"Goku-chan's late," Tsuna commented crossing his arms.

Yamamoto laughed, "Don't worry boss, he'll be here on time."

Lambo scoffed looking off to the side, arms crossed, "It's not like he can sleep in."

A bomb exploded against the clock on the wall before it reached the time limit and Gokudera's voice growled, "It's impossible for me to over sleep, stupid cow." Lambo just stuck his tongue out at the Italian.

"Because you arrived before the arranged time," the first Cervello started.

"We acknowledge your qualification to participate in this match," the other Cervello finished.

"Then we will now explain the battle field," the first Cervello began. "The battle field tonight is the entire third floor of the school building. Of course that includes the eastern building that is connected with this building as well. Not only the hallway, but the classrooms on this floor are included."

Gokudera frowned thoughtfully, his mumbling coming into play, "Based on the other battles, there will be something that makes it more storm like."

Tsuna heard and understood his mumbling for once and commented quietly, "Chances are, it will destroy any and all obstacles you could use."

Gokudera's head suddenly turned to a classroom as if sensing something and as if to prove Tsuna true, a strong gust of wind made the desks and chairs inside the classroom explode outward. Gokudera sighed, "Sometimes I hate it when you're right, Tuna."

"In various places on the field we have installed the hurricane turbine," the first Cervello stated.

The second Cervello picked up where she left off, "The hurricane turbine has four openings used for producing wind. It's a storm device that can blow a super strong wind randomly from the four openings."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, "That sounds interesting." He looked at the Cervello and asked, "Can I have one when the battles over?"

Tsuna nodded and while raising his hand asked, "Can I have one too? I want to give it to Sho-chan as a present!"

The first Cervello sighed, shaking her head, "Maybe."

Tsuna smiled wickedly, "If we don't get one, I'll just ask my father to get them for us."

The Cervello twitched and sighed in unison. "However, there's a time limit for this battle, unless either of you complete the ring of storm and possess it within the 15 minutes after the start of the match, the time bomb installed in the hurricane turbines will explode one by one and blow up the entire floor."

"Which means you could be killed," Yamamoto commented, sorrow and worry swimming his eyes. He didn't like the fact that his lover was going to have the threat of death hanging over him in the battle.

Gokudera smirked, though there was minute shaking in his hands, "That just means I'll have to win doesn't it?"

"Hmm? What was that sound of glass breaking?" Shamal questioned as he rested his arms around the Cervello and fondled their breasts. "Is anyone hurt?"

Squalo's and Mammon's eyes widened and Gokudera groaned, smacking his forehead and dragging his hand down his face, "That…_moron_…!"

As one the Cervello slammed their elbow into Shamal's face and sent him flying into the wall. Holding his bleeding nose and scratched his head, "Ah, they're good. This elasticity is a sign of good health."

Gokudera rolled his eyes, his hands not shaking anymore. "And he still manages to pull random health facts out of his ass," he moaned.

Tsuna shrugged, "At least that way we know he's not seriously hurt."

Gokudera sighed, "True…but _still_…" Tsuna only chuckled in reply.

"Well, let's do the usual to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands up in the air.

Gokudera's eyes widened, "What?" Ryohei and Yamamoto each grabbed an arm and started to drag him. "Hey, wait! I don't want to do such embarrassing stuff! I don't need to do that before my match!"

Tsuna bit his lip and rubbed his arm, "Ano, Goku-chan, I think I'd feel better if we did do it. So…can we do it…please, Goku-chan?"

Yamamoto laughed, scratching the back of his head, "Are you sure Kyoya would let you?"

Tsuna's wicked smirk replaced his puppy expression, looking pure evil as he answered, "If you let him join us and he dominated." Then like slippery snake he snaked an arm around Gokudera's shoulder and he purred, looking at Yamamoto with half lidded eyes, "Of course, me and Goku-chan would be on the bottom." As if to prove some sort of point that all he was saying was true, he licked the shell of Gokudera's ear.

Yamamoto gulped unnoticeably. Ryohei let a smirk slither on his face as he glanced over at the subtly confused Varia. He then pumped a fist in the air, exclaiming loudly, "Can I join to the extreme!"

Tsuna glanced to where Ryohei was hinting at subtly and smirked, "Of course, Ryo-chan, you and Hana could join."

Ryohei allowed a deadly smirk to join his features before it vanished into an exuberant grin and he shouted loudly so the Varia could hear, "HAREM TO THE EXTREME!"

Lambo blinked and unplugged his headphones, "What are we talking about?"

Mukuro did his Kufufuing and asked, "What about me and my little Chrome?"

Tsuna waved his hand carelessly, "Don't worry, you're invited too." He then turned to Lambo, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Lambo shrugged, "Alright, whatever."

Finally done destroying any image they had with the Varia, the teens created their circle and shouted, "HAYATO, OH!"

Gokudera grinned to himself and broke away from the group, "Alright, let's do this."

"Then the two of you please come to the middle," the Cervello ordered subtly, of course. Gokudera scoffed and walked forward, his nervousness gone. "By the way, since the battle field is enormous we have installed video cameras in all of the classrooms and hallways. You can observe the battle from the bleachers beside the school building."

Lasers appeared before Tsuna, blocking his way into the battle field. "At the same time, to avoid interference in the battle an infrared ray sensor device is set up between the bleachers and the battle area," the second Cervello explained.

Tsuna pouted, "Aw, I wanted to give Goku-chan a kiss before the battle started!"

"Isn't that Yamamoto Takeshi's job, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari's deep voice questioned.

Yamamoto and Ryohei laughed, while Lambo rolled his eyes when Tsuna smiled brightly and glomped his lover, "Kyou-chan!"

"Tsunayoshi, what is that herbivore doing?" Hibari asked, eyes narrowing.

Tsuna tilted his head and looked over to where his lover was looking. Belphegor was getting close to Gokudera. His brown eyes narrowed, "Yes, what _is_ he doing?"

"I heard you use bombs? Well, I guess it's obvious just by looking at you," Belphegor commented, grinning his signature grin. The prince placed a hand on the bomber's shoulder as he advised, "Don't be so nervous, and take a load off your shoulders." He then walked away, grinning.

On the other hand, however, Gokudera froze his face growing dark to dangerous levels. Turning his glare to the Cervello he growled, "Start the damn battle."

The Cervello winced and unconsciously took a step back. "Then for the ring of storm, Belphegor vs. Gokudera Hayato. Begin the match!"

Meanwhile, Yamamoto winced, "Ouch, that guy is going to get his ass handed to him." There was one thing above all others that Gokudera despised. Being touched in anyway by people he didn't know on a personal level. Yamamoto had been an exception, because he had pieced together that he was 'Yama-chan' from the fact that Tsuna was there.

Shamal raised an eyebrow and inquired, "What do you mean?"

Lambo was the one who answered, surprisingly, "Bakadera-nii hates…no…he _loathes_ being touched in anyway by people he does not know on a personal level."

Tsuna's face split into a shit-eating grin, "This is going to be _fun_."

Hibari nodded in agreement. He had seen what had happened the last time someone Gokudera didn't know touched him. There had been _carnage_. Yamamoto chuckled, "I'll have to agree with you there, boss." Mukuro did his Kufufuing and Chrome rolled her eyes.

_insert page break here_

Gokudera stared blankly at his opponent, who was grinning at him. Gokudera tilted his head and he started, "There's one thing you should know, before we fight…" Gokudera's whole visage changed. His eyes narrowed, his pupils contracting into slits, small fangs peeked over his bottom lip, and his lips stretched into a wide, feral grin. His fingers flexed as if he was sheathing and unsheathing claws and he finished, his eyes widening to an almost insane level, "The tenth generation has one thing in common that _all_ of us have."

Without warning Gokudera jumped over the wind that exploded from a classroom, a bomb in each hand, and he landed in front of Belphegor, his right arm striking out in a wide arc. Belphegor jumped back and looked down at the still crouched figure in surprise. The half-Italian tilted his head up and stared at Belphegor, grinning that feral grin, "We all have an animalistic thirst for battle and blood."

He shot off once again, bouncing off the walls, for better momentum. He appeared once again in front of Belphegor, but this time the prince was ready for him. The knives cut into the bomber's skin, but he paid no attention to that. Without warning, the fuses on his bombs were lit and he tossed them at Belphegor. The prince jumped back and the bombs exploded.

Through the smoke, Gokudera dashed out, new weapons in his hands.

Tsuna smirked, "Looks like he expanded."

Shamal blinked, "Huh?"

Tsuna's smirk widened and he didn't take his eyes of the screen, "Watch."

Gokudera's torso was low to the ground, and one arm was bent in front of him while the other was trailing behind him. The lights in the hallway glinted off of something and Shamal's eyes widened, "Daggers?"

Gokudera slashed at Belphegor and the blonde blocked with his knife, but barely. The silver haired teen slashed his other dagger in an upper arc, and Belphegor jumped back. Gokudera gave his opponent no time to gain his bearings as he was upon the blonde again. He was coming from above, having bounced off the wall to avoid another stream of wind, and held his daggers in an X shape in front of him.

Belphegor jumped back again and chucked a good amount of knives at his airborne opponent. Gokudera scowled and knocked most out of the way, but one sunk into his side and two others hit his left thigh. He landed awkwardly and gritted his teeth at the pain. Seeing Belphegor about to send another wave of knives at him, the teen slipped his daggers up his sleeves and pulled out a load of dynamite.

Without any care of killing his opponent or not, just _blood_ would suffice, he chucked it at the prince. The resulting explosion sent him flying back into a classroom. He scoffed and spit out some blood. He coughed quietly and carefully removed the knives in his body. He also removed the string attached to his shoulder. He growled and lifted himself up, grunting at the effort.

The half-Italian slipped his daggers into his hands and carefully crept to the doorway. He peered over the edge of the doorway and quirked an eyebrow at the sight of a laughing, but bleeding Varia member he rolled his eyes. "Well, aren't they a bunch of weirdoes."

He touched the wound on his side tenderly and blood coated his fingers. He blinked and absent mindedly licked the blood of his fingers. Tsuna blinked and laced his fingers with his lover's, "He doesn't even know how erotic he looks right now, does he?"

Yamamoto gave a gruff laugh, "He never does."

Tsuna smirked at Yamamoto, "Teaser that doesn't know, huh? Must be torture for you." Yamamoto only growled softly, though his smile was still there, it just had more of an edge to it. Tsuna chuckled quietly and rested his head on Hibari's shoulder.

Gokudera rolled his eyes mentally at his family before shifting into position and exiting the classroom just as one of the hurricane turbines released its wind. He moved low to the ground, going faster than before and slashed at the prince. The blonde laughed happily and blocked with his own knife. "The royal family blood's flowing…!"

Gokudera slashed with his other dagger and quipped, "The only thing royal about you is being a pain in the ass."

Belphegor locked the dagger with another knife and mocked, "You don't have anywhere to go!"

A shit-eating grin slithered onto the bomber's face and all the males in the vicinity winced as the half-Italian kneed the Varia member in the groin. Gokudera slammed his foot into the prince's back, making him eat the floor and snarked, "I'm not against hitting low levels." He then kicked the blonde out of the way and slipped his daggers up his sleeves, and took out dynamite again.

He chucked the dynamite with careless precision and they all landed on their target. The explosion rocked the school. Gokudera navigated easily through the smoke and when it cleared it showed him standing over his unmoving opponent. He crouched down and grasped the other half of the storm ring. His grip tightened and with a snap the chain came off. As he was about to click the pieces together, a bloody hand gripped his wrist.

Gokudera stared down at Belphegor emotionlessly. Hibari smirked, "That herbivore did it again."

Tsuna smiled childishly, "He just might lose a hand then."

Gokudera's gaze sharpened and turned dangerous. In a quiet voice he ordered, "Let go."

"No, a prince always wins!" Belphegor spat, his grip tightening.

The silver haired teen glared down at his opponent and the blonde ignored the tiny twinge of fear. The hand that was gripping the ring around his neck let go and snaked around Belphegor's wrist. His nails dug into the Varia member's skin and forcefully removed the hand. "60 seconds left," the Cervello announced.

Gokudera jumped away and clicked the two halves together. The Cervello appeared and announced as one, "Winner of the storm battle, Gokudera Hayato."

Tsuna walked over to his storm guardian and lightly touched his shoulder. Gokudera looked over his shoulder at his boss and calmed down somewhat. He only calmed all the way when Yamamoto laced their hands together. The half-Italian rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder tiredly. The baseball player ran his fingers through his lover's hair and murmured nothing to the shorter boy.

Squalo swung the blonde over his shoulder, scowling. The Cervello rolled their eyes at the glare set on them and announced, "The next ring battle is between the Rain Guardians."

Yamamoto's smile sharpened and Tsuna commented, crossing his arms, "Looks like it's your turn to play, Yama-chan."

"Seems like it."

_insert page break here_

OMAKE!

The prince placed a hand on the bomber's shoulder as he advised, "Don't be so nervous, and take a load off your shoulders." He then walked away, grinning.

The moment Belphegor walked away, Gokudera's face morphed into a horrified look and he frantically brushed his shoulder off, "Ew, ew, ew, ew ,ew! Jkdhfhgbjasgh!" Gibberish spewed from the half-Italian's lips as he tried to frantically brush off any germs the Varia member might of left.

Of course, since he was brushing his shoulder so roughly, the string, Belphegor attached came off.

With no one the wiser.

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: I am soooooo sorry about the late update! The bunny for this story totally ditched me and left behind Naruto bunnies! I'll make it up to you guys by getting the next chapter out either by tomorrow or the day after!


	13. Chapter 12

Tsuna yawned and stretched languidly. He blinked slowly and placed his hands behind his head. He tilted his head, looking up at the night sky. Hibari was beside him, arms crossed and jacket flying out behind him. Lambo was on the other side of Tsuna with his hand covering his mouth as he yawned. He had headphones in again and was bobbing his head slightly to the beat of his music.

Mukuro had his arm slung over Chrome's shoulder, who was looking up at the sky like her boss. Gokudera was scratching the back of his head and walking beside his lover. Ryohei cracked his knuckles, and then his neck, shifting with nervous energy.

"Ne, Yama-chan, what do you plan on doing?" Tsuna asked boredly.

Yamamoto grinned smugly, eyes half-lidded and his sword resting on his shoulder. "Nn, looks like no one's here yet." Tsuna chuckled and Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"Don't have one, huh? Sounds fun," Tsuna commented.

"VOOOIIIII!" Squalo shouted, appearing on top of an archway. "So you didn't run away, katana brat! I'll make fish kebab out of you!"

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at that. "Is everything fish with you, sharky?" he asked, swinging his sword so it revealed its true form.

"Shape-changing katana, eh?" Squalo murmured.

Tsuna nodded his head as if agreeing to something, "Yep, no plan at all."

Yamamoto shrugged, "Hey, if dad says it's invincible, it's invincible." Tsuna snorted and a low chuckle escaped from Hibari.

Squalo twitched and shouted, "Invincible?" He glared down at Yamamoto gleefully, "Idiots who call themselves invincible, I've already buried countless of them!"

Gokudera twitched, glaring up at Squalo and snapping, "Oi! Only me, the boss and Hibari can insult Takeshi, jackass!" Yamamoto just laughed, his sword going back to its bamboo form.

Basil sweatdropped, "Is Yamamoto-dono, going to be all right?"

Tsuna gave the Italian a sideways glance, "If it's Yama-chan, he'll find a way."

The Cervello jumped up next to Squalo and announced, "Tonight's battle will be in building B."

"Please begin to make your way to building B," the second Cervello stated.

_insert page break here_

Tsuna and Hibari twitched. "Must they keep destroying Nami-chuu's buildings?" Tsuna growled. The soft, but deadly growling coming from Hibari told everyone he agreed with his lover's statement.

Yamamoto chuckled, "At least they put everything back together!" Then he opened the entrance to the battlefield and whistled. "Wao, I think I like this battlefield."

Tsuna smacked the back of his rain guardian's head and Hibari stated, "Don't steal my word, Yamamoto Takeshi."

Tsuna stared at his lover before turning to Gokudera and ordering, "Remind me later to talk to Kyou-chan about that full name thing."

"Yes, boss."

The first Cervello began to explain the battle field, "This is the battle field for the battle of rain, Aquarion. Its special features consist of three-dimensional structure and the large amount of water cascading through an enclosed space. The water flowing from the tank on the top floor will deepen the first floor as long as the battle continues. The water level will rise."

The second Cervello picked up from there, "Furthermore, the collecting water has been specially modified to match the consistency of sea water. When the water reaches a pre-determined level a ferocious sea beast will be released into the area."

"Isn't that interesting?" a voice stated. Up above, the Varia stood staring down at the teenagers. Tsuna looked at them and upon seeing one person he gained a look reminiscent of an excited puppy.

"XAN-CHAN!" he shouted, throwing his hands up into the air. Gokudera hid his face in his hands and groaned. Lambo jerked, confused at the sudden shout. Mukuro kufufued and Chrome blinked slowly. Ryohei pumped a fist in the air exclaiming, "EXTREME!"

Hibari glared at Xanxus murderously. Tsuna saw the jealousy rearing its head in his lover and grinned. He kissed Hibari fiercely. When they broke apart Tsuna smirked, "I'm not going anywhere, Kyoya."

Hibari rolled his eyes, "Stupid herbivore."

Tsuna grinned, "Admit it you were jealous!"

Hibari crossed his arms and stared ahead, "No, I was not."

"Yes, you were!" Tsuna sung.

"No, I was not," Hibari growled.

Tsuna poked his side repeatedly while singing, "Admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it~!"

Xanxus glared down at the annoying brunette, "Pathetic dogs should just disappear."

Tsuna turned on him, finger pointing and glaring, "The only pathetic thing here is your mental health! You need to see a psychologist, Xan-chan!"

Xanxus's killer intent skyrocketed and he glared at Squalo, "You worms get rid of this trash." With an exaggerated turn and coat billowing out behind him, Xanxus walked away.

Tsuna scoffed, "Prissy little princess, isn't he?"

No one answered him.

"ALRIGHT, HUDDLE TIME!" Ryohei shouted, effectively breaking the silence.

Tsuna's arms were suddenly in the sky as he shouted, "WOO!"

Lambo brought his pinky out of ear, absentmindedly cleaning under his finger nail, "Weren't you against doing it in the beginning?"

Tsuna grinned and chirped, "I was, but this gives me a chance to grope Kyou-chan!"

Lambo blinked slowly, and asked, "How do you manage that when your arms are around his shoulders?"

Tsuna's grin lengthened into a Cheshire worthy grin, "That's my secret!" Lambo sighed.

The group huddled, adding Basil into it because Yamamoto insisted and they yelled, "TAKESHI FIGHT, OH!"

"Then would the rain guardians gather in the center? In addition to the submersion, the audience area will be outside the school building. The match will be projected onto a giant screen on the wall. All persons other than the guardians should vacate the premises," the Cervello explained.

Ryohei grinned at Yamamoto, "Well, go get 'em, Yamamoto!"

Gokudera glared at his lover, "Don't you dare lose, Takeshi." Yamamoto grinned in response.

"Do your best, Yama-chan!" Tsuna chirped cheerfully, elbowing Hibari in the side.

Hibari grunted and reluctantly mumbled, "Good luck."

Lambo hugged the rain guardian and left. Mukuro and Chrome waved, smiling, or smirking in Mukuro's case. Yamamoto waved before walking carelessly to the center of the area, bouncing his sword on his shoulder.

"There will be no time limit," the Cervello stated.

Squalo grinned sharkily, "VOOI! Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson! I'll make you regret not running away last week!"

Yamamoto smiled, eyes closing, "You never know, until you try, sharky!"

"Now, for the ring of rain: Superbi Squalo vs. Yamamoto Takeshi! Begin battle!"

_insert page break here_

Squalo grinned sharply and charged at Yamamoto, "FLY!" He swung his sword, and the baseball player's eyes sharpened as he ducked under. He used his hands to balance as he swung a leg at his opponent. Squalo's eyes widened minutely and he jumped away, clicking his sword and releasing a few balls of gunpowder.

Yamamoto smiled and dodged easily. Squalo landed with a splash and smirked, "Ho? Avoided it, eh?"

Yamamoto grinned, water soaking his pants, "Yikes. My daily image training paid off."

Squalo's grin sharpened as he murmured, "Image training? That trash." He then charged towards Yamamoto, "Was this in your training!" The silver haired Italian vanished from sight, only leaving ripples in the water.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, "Where did he go…?" His ear twitched and he spun around and blocked the incoming sword. Squalo said nothing as he landed on his feet, pushing against his opponent's sword. Yamamoto continued to grin. Squalo scowled and clicked his sword again, causing the balls of gunpowder to launch out.

Smoke exploded where Yamamoto stood, as Squalo had jumped back, smirking once again. It vanished though, when the shape of the smoke changed before dispersing. Yamamoto's knees were bent slightly and his legs were spread at a balanced distance. One hand was down in front of him and the other was holding his sword so that the blade was pointing away from his body. He grinned.

Squalo stared at him, "What was that?"

Yamamoto said nothing as he straightened and swung his sword in an arc away from his body, eyes following the moving blade. He then moved his sword out in front of him. Squalo began to race forward again, dragging his sword in the water. "VOOIIII! DON'T FREEZE UP ON ME! WEAKLING!"

He clicked his sword again and they surround Yamamoto in clouds of smoke. Squalo charged through the smoke yelling, "VANISH!"

Yamamoto held his sword up and mused, "And at times like these I should use…" he dragged his sword in the water and brought the water up in a large wave. "…this…!" He created another wave and kneeled down while holding his sword in front of him defensively. Squalo swung his sword through the water, but it was easily blocked by Yamamoto.

The water collapsed and Yamamoto stared at a grinning Squalo blankly. "VOI! Why didn't you attack after defending, brat! You really are a complete idiot! Just now you gave up your last chance—"

Before he could say anymore, Yamamoto was upon him, smiling dangerously.

_insert page break here_

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "It looks like Yama-chan's still not serious."

Hibari scoffed, arms crossed, "That herbivore is playing around too much."

Tsuna shot him a look, "Like you're one to talk."

Gokudera huffed, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag, "That moron won't get serious unless that shark bait princess wannabe manages to make him bleed."

The Varia stared at their opponents in veiled curiosity. Yamamoto Takeshi, wasn't taking this battle seriously? Was he suicidal?

_insert page break here_

Squalo made a move to block the incoming sword, but there was nothing to block. His eye widened as the sword fell down gracefully and was caught in his opponent's other hand. Yamamoto looked up at Squalo, eyes mocking him, and his sword came back in a wide arc. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed when his opponent dodged the attack just barely, but he ignored it.

The baseball nut rode the wave created by Squalo's fallen form easily and stared down at the Italian. "I know you were in the middle of a taunting monologue," Yamamoto started as Squalo got up. He let his sword dip into the water, his eyes glinting. "But I don't prefer the talking in the middle of the battle." He dragged his sword through the water and the water rose.

Squalo raised another column of water with his own sword, and Yamamoto scowled. He searched for his opponent, but it wasn't until a sword slashed into his shoulder and chest, did he find his opponent. Yamamoto's body went rigid. Squalo smirked staring down at Yamamoto, "This Shigure Souen style of yours…I've already defeated it."

Yamamoto lifted a shivering hand to his shoulder and tenderly touched his wound. Squalo's smirk widened. "To defeat the man called Emperor of the Sword and his mastery of the sword, I searched for stronger opponents. Then I heard of a vanishing style in the east, a sword of murder that was said to be completely flawless. That was the Shigure Souen Style. I found them, the successor and his two apprentices.

"They used the same eight forms as you. But it was just some imitation of an ancient sword technique! I experienced each and every form! It didn't do any good! I sliced them into ribbons!" Squalo announced triumphantly.

Yamamoto slowly removed his hand from his shoulder, staring at the blood dripping down his hand.

"_There's one thing you should know, before we fight…"_

"…_The tenth generation has one thing in common that all of us have..."_

"…_We all have an animalistic thirst for battle and blood."_

Yamamoto's face split into a smile reminiscent of a child's innocent one. He brushed his bloody fingertips along his cheek and laughed. Then he was gone, leaving ripples in the water in his wake. He appeared in front of Squalo and the Italian jumped back. Yamamoto's smile remained childish, but his eyes were dangerous.

Animalistic.

Instinct.

_Feral_.

Yamamoto dropped his sword and caught it with his other hand. He swung at Squalo and the man smirked and locked their swords together. The impact screamed up the teen's arm and as Squalo swung his sword to deal the final blow, he punched his arm and swapped his sword to his other hand. It was all for naught as Squalo's sword cut into his stomach.

Yamamoto coughed and quickly jumped away and onto the second level. He had no time to gain his bearings before Squalo crashed through the ground in front of him and stabbed relentlessly at his baseball opponent. Yamamoto coughed up blood and fell through the newly created hole, landing with a splash.

_insert page break here_

"Squaring the accounts of battle; washing away the blood spilled. Requiem Rain," Mammon murmured.

Tsuna glared at the screen, "If that damn imbecile doesn't get his act together, Squalo won't be the one that kills him."

Xanxus's eyes involuntarily flickered over to his opponent. Just who was this insolent kid?

_insert page break here_

Red clouded the water as Yamamoto's body slowly floated to the top of the water. His eyes were closed, but the steady rise and fall of his chest signified his life. Squalo stared down at the brat, knowing he was alive. As if sensing his thoughts Yamamoto opened his eyes. Squalo grinned nastily, "WELL THEN, BRAT! I'M GONNA SHRED YOUR HEEAAART!"

Yamamoto's lips moved and his words seemed to echo, "Dad would be mad at me."

Squalo stared down at him in glee, "Vooi, you still wanna go? With that Shigure Souen style you're so proud of? How about it?" An idea suddenly formed in Squalo's head and his grin widened, "Since, you're the successor, why don't I show you all eight forms?" He sneered down at his opponent, eyes glittering with excitement, "In the end, when the 8th form, Autumn Rain, is released you can just tragically disintegrate!"

Yamamoto didn't say anything, just stared at the ceiling with that insufferable child's smile on his face. Squalo glared at the camera, smirking, "VOOI! You brats! This katana brat's ugliest last moments; you'd better burn them into your brain!"

"Hey," a cold voice called. Squalo looked down and his eyes widened. Yamamoto was standing and staring at him with dangerous eyes, still smiling that _childish_ smile. The dark haired teen tilted his head, eyes closing, "Didn't I say that I didn't like it when you talked during our battle?"

Squalo twitched and roared as he jumped down to slash his opponent into ribbons, "DAMN BRAT!" All he hit was water. He stood slowly and glanced over his shoulder where Yamamoto was. A twinge of fear ran up his spine.

Yamamoto's smile was suddenly dark and creepy, while his face was covered in shadows. "Let's go."

Squalo looked at him from over his shoulder, "Voi, what did you come here for?"

Yamamoto hovered a hand over the base of his bamboo sword, "Shigure Souen Style…" He began to charge at Squalo.

Squalo scoffed, his fear gone at the idioticness of his opponent, "Vooi, looks like you have no brain cells! I know that stance!" Squalo began charging head on at Yamamoto, "Well, then do it! AUTUMN RAIN!"

"8th offensive form…"

Yamamoto's smile sharpened and as he slashed Squalo in a wide arc, going the opposite direction that his body was leaning and stated, "…Pouring Rain."

Squalo's eyes widened and he coughed up blood, "W-what?" He landed in the water with a large splash.

Yamamoto laughed, "…thought so…"

Squalo exploded from the water, hacking up blood, "YOOOOUU! DID YOU USE A STYLE OTHER THAN SHIGURE SOUEN!"

Yamamoto smirked, looking over his shoulder at the Italian. "Heh…No, that was Shigure Souen just now." His eyes went half lidded and shadows licked his face, "The 8th form, Pouring Rain…was created by my dad."

Squalo scoffed and raised his sword, "Do you have some other form that I haven't seen?"

Yamamoto laughed, holding his bamboo sword loosely, "Haha, it's a pity, but one through seven are the same forms you know."

Squalo laughed loudly, "Looks like your dead for sure! Having tasted Pouring Rain once, I've already seen through it!"

Yamamoto leaned forward slightly, tapping his sword in the water, "You're really something, sharky! I guess there's nothing for it then, I'll show you." Yamamoto grinned at the Italian, raising his sword up and taking the stance of a baseball player. Smirking he stated, "Shigure Souen Style, 9th form…"

Squalo sneered, "What the hell is that ridiculous form? Are you planning to play baseball?" Yamamoto didn't reply. Squalo frowned and rushed forward with dozen strikes, "DON'T FREEZE UP ON ME BRAT! EXPIERENCE THE TRUE POWER OF THE SWORD!"

Water parted for Squalo and Yamamoto smiled his childish grin. He readied his sword, "Let's go." Then for a split second he vanished and reappeared behind Squalo with his sword in front of him horizontally and saying, "Shigure Souen Style, 9th form…"

Squalo charged and slashed at the teen. Blood spurted from the new wounds and the dark haired swordsman's grin widened. He vanished and appeared from behind Squalo. The Italian sneered and stabbed his sword through Yamamoto. His eyes widened when water splashed onto him. "That means…!"

He moved to spin around but the sword was already upon him with the sound of, "…Mirroring Rain!" Squalo landed face first in the water and as he fell, Yamamoto snapped the chain around his neck. With a click the two pieces were together.

"Yamamoto Takeshi wins," the Cervello announced. She then motioned her hand towards an exit, "This way please."

Yamamoto grinned his normal grin and hefted Squalo on his shoulder and began to walk towards the gestured exit. The Cervello opened her mouth to deny him allowance but a sharp look from Yamamoto and the growled words of, "I won, I can do what I wish," made her snap it shut.

When he exited, Gokudera hurried over to help his lover carry Squalo. Tsuna turned to Xanxus and stated, "If you don't what shark-bait back, we're taking him."

Xanxus snorted, "Tch, he lost, he's nothing but trash."

Tsuna's eyes flashed and he moved to attack Xanxus, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. "That's enough, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna twitched and snarled at Xanxus before leaving with the rest of his family.

"Bastard," the young boss spat at Xanxus. The Varia leader didn't so much as blink.

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: Wao, that was hard to write…

Omake!

"VOII! WHY THE F***ING HELL AM I HERE!"

"Now now, you need your rest deary!" Lussuria chirped happily as he hazardously pushed Squalo back on to the bed.

"DON'T YOU DEARY ME!" Squalo shouted at the self appointed mom of the Varia.

"Hush you middle child you," Tsuna mocked with an evil smirk thoroughly enjoying the humiliation of the wanna be jaws man.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO BE QUIET YOU F***ING DEVIL'S CHILD!"

"Indeed I am a devil child. Mother can be quiet scary when her house is threatened, which I think all your yelling is doing by the way," Tsuna informed Squalo off handily. His mother was standing behind him with a dark look and a purple aura surrounding her as a storm rumbling outside; of course the sugary smile on her lips totally contradicted the surrounding look.

It was ruined by the door slamming open and Yamamoto, all sparkles and flowers, rushed in, holding a bouquet of bright yellow daises. "SHARKY, I'VE COME TO VISIT YOU!"

The door shut behind him and Squalo gaped at his former opponent. Before he could get a word out the door was slammed open and shut again as Gokudera screamed, "YOU CHEATING BASTARD! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH THE STUPID SHARK PRINCESS WANNABE!"

Yamamoto waved his hands carelessly, tossing the flowers on Squalo's bed. "Maa, maa, Hayato, we can just _do_ the shark! (8D)"

Gokudera gaped and sputtered and Squalo screamed, "YOU DAMN BRAT! I AIN'T GONNA F***ING LET YOU NEAR MY ASS, YOU DAMN BRATS! I OUGHTA—" his tirade was interrupted by an abrupt round of sneezes and when it ended he continued like he wasn't interrupted, "—KICK YOUR ASSES AND SLICE YOU INTO A MILLON PIECES AND SPREAD YOU ACROSS THE WORLD!"

Before Gokudera could retort the poor, poor door was slammed open and Hibari in all his 'I'll bite you to death' glory, whispered deadly, "SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!" Then as he whipped out his tonfas he continued, "I'll bite yo—" He was interrupted by Squalo sneezing another round of about 14 sneezes.

"Why the hell do you keep sneezing shark freak!" Gokudera demanded to know.

"Oh, dear, I'm afraid poor Squalo-chan is allergic to daisies," Lussuria explained.

"Haha, my bad," Yamamoto laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Way to endear yourself to him Yamamoto," Tsuna snickered.

"Boys," Nana suddenly called out freezing them all but Lussuria in place. "I think quiet enough excitement for the day. Why don't you all go to bed now?"

"Yes ma'am!" All the boys and Squalo answered in fear of the sweet smile on the woman's face that just _promised_ untold horrors of what would happen if they didn't obey.

"You're just such a good mother for all your children, Maman," Lussuria sigh.

"Why thank you Luss-chan," Nana smiled as everyone but the two 'mothers' ran to bed.

In the end, Nana was the scariest of them all…

OMAKE TWO!

Basil looked up from his book at the sound of a car being parked, before returning back to his book. Before he continued anymore, the oven beeped in the kitchen and with a sigh he got up and entered the kitchen. He tied an apron around his waist and began to add the final touches to dinner that night before placing it in the oven.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" Dino's voice yelled. There was a thud and Basil rushed out of the kitchen, eyes wide.

"Dino-dono, are you alright!" he asked worriedly to the face planted blonde man on the floor in front of the door. Dino said something, but it was muffled by the floor. Basil kneeled next to the fallen form and asked, confused, "What was that Dino-dono?"

Dino lifted his head, scowling and repeated, "I told you to call me Dino, Basil!"

Basil's face went red and he stammered nervously, wringing his apron in his hands. Dino noticed the apron, the blushing face, and the biting lip and licked his lips. He looked up at Basil, lifting himself up so that he was sitting in front of Basil. He grasped the younger's chin and tilted it up. He leaned in and whispered, "You're really, cute like that, Basil…"

The blonde smashed their lips together and Basil couldn't keep the moan in. Romario sighed silently and left, knowing his boss would be otherwise occupied. "I'm going home…before I have to see more of my boss then necessary…"

It still amazed him how his boss still tripped around Basil, even though he had subordinates around…

A/N: Mwahaha! It is I! The nameless sister of Para-chan! Ya…didn't write the chapter…at all…had nothing to do with it really…BUT! I came up with the first omake…mostly…I wrote 3/4s of it! Yeah…and a note to all you people who want my cute LITTLE sister to write smut…not happening as she is minor and will not be an adult for quite a while…so I ask that you stop asking her even if she just really loves to hint at those things…I really don't know if I should be encouraging that…I must be a really bad sister…

Anyways! Moving on! She doesn't mind if other people want to write the smut just ask first and give her credit! They don't even have to really follow the plot line here! You can just have their personalities! So yeah…I believe that's it. So go and click that snazzy review button and leave a word or two…or a page worth!

P.S. We like the longer ones better!


	14. Chapter 13

Tsuna stood there in Hyper Dying Will mode, face expressionless. Basil stood beside Reborn and Colonello. Colonello scowled, "Is just standing there like that supposed to be training, kora!"

Reborn grinned, "Wrong. It's measuring the time for the Dying Will Zero Point Break."

"Zero Point Break?" the rain acrolebleno asked.

"Just watch," Reborn replied.

_insert page break here_

"Muku-tan~!" Tsuna sang, twirling up to housewife like male. He stopped in front of the male and looked up at him through his lashes, lips curling up into a sultry smile.

Mukuro looked down at his boss, loathe to admit it, but true, and quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, Tuna-chan?"

The brunette's eyes and smile sharpened, even as flowers seemed to pop up around him, "Don't lose, 'kay?"

A smirk curled across the illusionist's face, "Wouldn't dream of it, Tuna-chan."

Ryohei threw his arms up into the air, smiling brightly, "ALRIGHT, HUDDLE TIME!"

Tsuna also threw his arms into the air, but made grabbing motions with them and stated happily, "RAWR!"

The teenagers all grouped together and shouted, "MUKURO FIGHT, OH!" Mukuro planted a kiss on Chrome's lips and made his way to the center of the gym.

"This time, the battlefield is the entirety of the gymnasium. The objects in the building may be used in any way you desire," the first Cervello started.

"Furthermore, this field has not been outfitted with any special installations. There is no need for perplexity," the second Cervello finished. "The audience area has also been set up with a designated space within the building. As with the battle of storm, infrared-triggered lasers have been installed. Please be careful."

"Then the battle of mist: Mammon vs. Rokudo Mukuro. Begin the battle!"

Mukuro let a smirk slither across his face as he swirled his newly made trident, without the evil properties, in the air above his head. He kneeled to the ground and slammed the end of it on top the ground. The ground cracked and slowly it exploded upward. He balanced easily on a piece of the illusioned debris.

Mammon bounced off the pieces, saying, "So, you are a jutsu user like me, eh? But, this is nothing but child's play." She bounced closer to her opponent and finished, "I can't make any money off of that!" As she appeared in front Mukuro's face and tentacles exploded outward and curled around his face.

Mukuro's illusion fell and his familigia watched impassively as he was held up by the neck in the air. Emotionlessly, Mammon complained, "Much too weak. You won't even make a good sideshow."

"Kufufufu…and may I ask just _who_ you are talking too?" Mukuro's voice sounded from behind his opponent. The figure that Mammon was choking shimmered and a basket of basketballs replaced it.

"What!" the mist guardian of the Varia exclaimed in shock. Then composing herself, she called back her tentacles and commented, "Oh, good, you're more or less a worthy opponent. Then I can use that to my heart's content."

Mukuro stared blankly with a bored expression as Mammon revealed herself to be the indigo pacifier arcobaleno. When the baby finished he huffed in annoyance, "Are you done yet? Honestly…" Without any prompting the pineapple haired male dashed forward and swiped his trident at the floating baby.

Mammon scoffed and dodged, but raised an eyebrow as snakes wrapped around her tightly. "Mm, these snakes aren't illusions?" She fell to the floor and Mukuro rolled his eyes when she easily dispelled the snakes. He slammed his trident into the ground and columns of lava exploded from the ground.

Mammon scoffed, "Your illusions are indeed first-class."

Before she could continue Mukuro interrupted her, scowling, "Will you _shut up?_"

Mammon snarled and snow howled around the room dangerously. Ice began to creep up Mukuro's legs and he illusionist looked down, "Oh?" The ice soon incased his entire body, his smirk forever planted on his face. Mammon transformed into a hammer and rushed towards her opponent. The character in Mukuro's eye spun and a column of flames appeared in front of him.

Then, without warning, vines appeared and twisted around Mammon. The flower buds suddenly bloomed into lotuses. Colonello narrowed his eyes, "Lotus…flowers?"

"Kufufufufu…" Mukuro laughed and the ice melted away from him.

Mammon sweated in pain. "What…is this…pain?"

Mukuro leaned forward, the hand holding his trident moving to in front of his body. He smirked mockingly and taunted, "What's the matter? The illusion to real for you?"

Mammon gritted her teeth and with a bright flash of her pacifier the flowers vanished and copies of herself swarmed forward. "Don't get cocky!"

Flames burst from Mukuro's right eyes and he swung his trident, smacking the real Mammon. She opened her mouth to speak, but Mukuro wasted no time in slamming his trident into the ground again and Mammon also attacked. The gym warped dangerously and Mukuro's lava columns exploded, hitting Mammon directly. Mukuro walked through his illusions easily and retrieved the other half of the ring.

Mammon's voice stopped him from clicking the two pieces together. "S-stop! I haven't showed you my true power!"

Mukuro gazed at his opponent coldly. "You know, when someone becomes warped in their reality, the illusions are very much real." Fantasma locked around his owner's neck and squeezed. Mammon choked out a scream as the floor began to swallow her up. Mukuro fell down, his pupils contracting into slits as he mocked, "How does it feel, arcobaleno, to be in _my_ world?"

Black something swarmed into Mammon through her mouth and she expanded drastically, bubbling. Then she exploded.

The illusions vanished and smoke streams surrounded Mukuro as he landed on one knee, trident in hand. He clicked the ring together and slipped it onto his finger. He showed it to the Cervello, "Is this acceptable?"

"The mist ring belongs to Rokudo Mukuro. With that, the winner of this battle is Rokudo Mukuro," the Cervello announced.

Mukuro moved to return to his familigia before he stopped and turned to Xanxus, "Just one thing though, the other candidate for the successor, though appears smaller and weaker than you…" A smirk crawled onto the illusionist's face as he finished, "…He is anything _but_ that."

"The next battle is between the cloud guardians."

"It's your turn, Kyou-chan," Tsuna chirped happily, twirling around his boyfriend.

"Hn."

_insert page break here_

Tsuna snapped awake to his phone ringing, 'LDN' by Lily Allen. He picked the phone up and snapped, "Do you know what the hell the time is here?"

Iemitsu's pained voice crackled from the other end, "Sorry, son, but this is important."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed in worry, "How did you get hurt?"

Iemitsu chuckled weakly, "That's not the problem right now."

If possible, Tsuna's eyes narrowed even more, "Explain."

_insert page break here_

"If you're scared, run away," Levi A Than commented, sneering. "Just like your boss did." Belphegor laughed his usual laugh.

Gokudera quirked an eyebrow, "Are you an idiot?"

Yamamoto laughed carelessly, smiling smugly, "Boss, doesn't need to be here, he has full confidence in his boyfriend." His eye went half lidded at the thunder and storm guardian and they couldn't help but be unnerved by it, "Hibari Kyoya is our ace."

Xanxus snorted, "Ace…" He then burst into laughter, "I'm definitely looking forward to this." Hibari glanced at the laughing boss before returning his attention to his opponent. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei paid no attention to the Varia boss.

"Then we shall begin," the Cervello announced after explaining the field. "The cloud ring—Gola Mosca vs. Hibari Kyoya. Begin the battle!"

The Gola Mosca charged at Hibari, flying. Hibari readied his tonfa. Just as the Gola Mosca reached the Vongola cloud guardian it was already falling apart. There was an explosion and Hibari clicked the ring together. He slipped it on his finger and exited the ring, going to stand next to the rest of his family.

"Seems we lost," Xanxus grinned as he stood up from his chair.

"You don't look it," Hibari noted eyeing the Varia leader.

"We don't have anything more to do with you now. I just need to clean up the trash," Xanxus snorted, resting his cheek against his fist.

There was suddenly a clicking noise and Hibari spun around blocking the blast. It exploded and Hibari scowled. Gola Mosca shot around hazardously, destroying everything in its path. Chrome bit her lip and ran forward. An explosive landed near her foot and she froze. Just as it was about to ignite, Ken and Chikusa knocked her away and shielded her with their bodies as Mukuro was too far away.

The machine got ready to fire again but suddenly there was a wall of flames protecting them. When it cleared away it revealed Tsuna, not looking to happy. "Really, I'm away for just a few minutes and when I come back, you people are fighting even though we won?" Tsuna turned to Xanxus. His pupils were slit and his eyes were literally glowing with rage.

Xanxus mentally flinched. He smirked, "So you're finally here."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and he _hissed_ at Xanxus, "I wouldn't have to be here, if you hadn't decided to be a freaking asshole and try to kill Vongola's rightful heir, you freaking _adopted child_." Without looking, Tsuna swung his hand out and melted the missiles launched by the Gola Mosca. Gola Mosca locked onto Tsuna and charged.

Tsuna turned and grasped its head. He slammed it into the ground, straddling it. He looked down at it with cold eyes. With careful precision he melted the machine all the way down the middle. Nobody could see what he was doing. Tsuna opened the belly and carefully removed all things attached to the body inside.

When he stood, he was carrying the body of the Ninth Vongola Boss.

He turned furious eyes on the Cervello and snarled, "Shouldn't they be disqualified for attacking after the battle was done?"

The Cervello flinched and nodded shakily, "H-hai. The Varia is disqualified from the ring battle and Sawada Tsunayoshi is the rightful heir to the Vongola Familigia." Despite being scared out of her wits, the Cervello went over to a pissed off Xanxus and detached his half of the ring. She quickly went over to Tsuna, who had rested the ninth on the ground gently.

He clicked the ring together and slipped it on his finger. He then turned to Xanxus, smiling coldly, "Your little plan didn't work, did it, Xan-chan?"

Xanxus glared murderously at his, now, boss. He opened his mouth to retort, but Tsuna turned around, ignoring him and picked the body of the ninth again and carried him away, his familigia following him. Reluctantly, Xanxus felt respect towards the small teenager. Before they left the area completely, Tsuna turned and snapped, "Get your asses back to Italy, before I kick them back."

_insert page break here_

Tsuna stared at the ring in his hand contemplatively. Lancia had given it to him as a gift, for becoming the heir for Vongola. After getting the ninth to the hospital a week later, when summer break started, Tsuna made a trip to Italy and fought Xanxus. It was kind of anti-climatic, but it got the rest of the Vongola to accept Tsuna.

Sighing, Tsuna flipped the ring and caught it in his hand. Reborn walked along side him silently. Then out of nowhere, the original 10 year bazooka landed on Reborn. Tsuna turned at the explosion, eyes wide and slightly interested to know what an older Reborn looked like.

The smoke slowly dissipated.

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: Okay, sorry about the rather anti-climatic thing with the Varia Arc, but I really, really, really, didn't want to write the battle between Tsuna and Xanxus, because I already have plot bunnies running through my head for the Future Arc, that I can't wait to post.

Hopefully, these omakes will make up for the rather lame ending…

OMAKE!

Tsuna twitched.

Xanxus twitched.

Squalo and Gokudera continued to scream at each other.

Tsuna looked at the glass of juice in his hand.

Xanxus glared at the glass of wine in his hand.

As one the two bosses threw their glasses at Squalo and Gokudera.

Tsuna's glass hit Squalo straight in the head.

Xanxus's glass hit Gokudera straight in the head.

"VOIII!"

"OI!"

OMAKE!

Tsuna opened his house door calling out, "Tadaima!"

He blinked when a cheerful voice called, "Welcome home, Tuna-chan!" Mukuro came out of the living room, a black apron on and holding a feather duster.

Tsuna blinked slowly, "…Muku-tan…?"

Mukuro smiled at him, "Yes, Tuna-chan?"

"Why are you wearing my mom's apron?"

OMAKE!

"Come on, Tuna-chan, put it on!" Mukuro's voice echoed through the house.

"Oh, hell no! I'm not putting that…abomination on! You can't make me!" Tsuna's voice screamed.

"Ano…," Chrome's soft voice followed.

Lancia peeked into Tsuna's room before paling and quickly walking away to his safe haven, the library.

Back in Tsuna's room, Mukuro was attempting to put Tsuna in a revealing maid costume. Tsuna was already shirtless and was glaring at Mukuro angrily. Chrome was sitting on the floor, traditional style, already dressed in a maid costume, this one was modest though.

Chrome bit her lip before sighing. She couldn't help Tsuna out.

OMAKE!

"Hey, Kyou-chan? How do you feel about a threesome?" Tsuna asked, tugging on his hair, a contemplative look on. He was sitting on the couch in the Reception Room, while Hibari did paperwork at his desk.

Hibari's hand paused in his writing, "Why do you ask, Tsunayoshi?" It was an unusual question – despite all the flirting he tended to do - to come from Tsuna, who was very possessive of his lover. Not that he was any better.

Tsuna rolled onto his stomach and propped his chin up, "Well, I ran into this _really_ cute red-head, with the most pathetic puppy look on his face. He was really, really adorable."

There was silence as Hibari finished his writing and propped his face on his hand, "There is something else, you are not telling me, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna frowned, brow furrowing in thought. "Well, the thing is, I literally _ran_ into him, but that isn't the weird thing, when we touched, I got this really warm feeling in my chest." He paused for a second before continuing, "It wasn't unpleasant though, it felt kind of like that fluffy feeling I get when I'm around you."

Hibari tilted his head and stood, Hibird landing gracefully on his head. He sat on the floor next to Tsuna and stared at him, "Did you get his name?"

Tsuna cocked his head to the side before nodding, "Yeah, it was Kozato Enma."

IMPORTANT_insert page break here_IMPORTANT

ParaNoiablooD: Alright, I need your opinion. Do you guys want me to put Hibari and Tsuna with Enma? If I do the Shimon family will be good and I'll make a new enemy. If I don't, the Shimon family might or might not be good or not, I don't want to spoil anything…So tell me your opinion in a review please!


	15. Chapter 14

_Everything began that day…_

"Reborn…? He's…not here…," Tsuna murmured, a cold fear gripping his stomach. "If he's not here that must mean he's…dead…" Tsuna faltered, tears beginning to form. "Reborn…!" he moaned, the tears over spilling. He fell back against the wall and slid down it, beginning to cry in earnest. Five minutes turned into ten and ten turned into hours.

Tsuna's tears were gone, but he was still hiccupping and sniffling. "Tsunayoshi," a deep voice stated. Tsuna didn't answer, only staring ahead blankly. Hibari sighed and grasped Tsuna's arms, hauling him up. Tsuna leaned against Hibari, clutching desperately to the prefect's shirt. Hibari sighed once again before picking Tsuna up bridal style.

The small brunette buried his head in the prefect's shoulder, hands still clutching his shirt. Before long the young mafia boss started to cry again. Hibari's face twisted into a hurt expression. He didn't like the feeling of hopelessness that was curling dangerously in his stomach. His grip on his boss tightened and he buried his face in the fluffy brown hair, pausing in his path.

Sawada Tsunayoshi's wails echoed through the empty street and Hibari Kyoya could do nothing to comfort the brunette but be there with him.

_insert page break here_

"Tsunayoshi…?" Nana asked softly, knocking lightly on her son's door. "Tsunayoshi, are you alright…?" Her only reply was the noise of muffled sobs. Nana's eyes softened, worrying swimming in the brown depths dangerously. "I'm coming in, honey." She slowly opened Tsuna's bedroom door and peeked her head in. She bit her lip at the sight of her son curled up under his blankets and sobbing his eyes out into his pillow.

Hibari was sitting on the edge of Tsuna's bed and his hand was running through the small teen's hair, a worried expression on his normally stoic face. Nana rushed over to her son's side and Hibari immediately moved out of the way and out the door, hoping to _god_ that the woman was able to get his Tsuna to calm down.

He closed the door behind him with a soft click and rubbed his forehead tiredly before heading down the stairs.

Hibari tapped his fingers impatiently against the Sawada family's kitchen table, a frown tugging at his lips. Nana had come down awhile ago, face worried and biting her lips harshly. Soon after she came down she began to cook, her entire body shaking. Hibari knew better then to try and help. There was an explosion from upstairs, but only the cold prefect heard it.

It was a recognizable explosion. The bazooka that the cow kid always carried. Hibari stood and rushed upstairs, though no one but Tsuna would have been able to notice. He swung the teen's bedroom door open and the first thing he noticed was that Tsuna _wasn't there_.

He snarled angrily.

_insert page break here_

Pitch darkness was what greeted Tsuna when he opened his eyes. They were dull and he slowly reached his hands up. They hit something and he pushed. Whatever he pushed against moved and he slowly opened it. With a small crash it fell to the ground and Tsuna sat up. The first thing he realized was that he was in a coffin.

"…I'm dead too?" he murmured, running his hand over the edge of, apparently, _his_ coffin. "Does that mean everyone's dead…?"

Tsuna hung his head and felt the tears come back to his eyes. He failed everyone, but how? What did he do so wrong that he and Reborn were dead? And possibly everyone else. He let out a sob as he curled up in a ball wondering what was going to happen next. Was he going to be stuck in the future where he was dead? Or was he going to poof back to the past in five minutes? Reborn hadn't poofed back…

"Who's there!"

Tsuna's head snapped up at another voice sounded through the forest. Looking around for the source, Tsuna blinked at a shadow of a man appeared at the edge of the glade.

"You're…" the same voice started revealing to belong to the shadow who stepped out into the light allowing Tsuna to see who it was.

"Goku-chan…?" Tsuna whispered hoarsely, hoping it was his right hand man ten years later.

"Tuna?" Gokudera questioned as if not sure he was really seeing Tsuna.

"You're alive!" Tsuna shouted happily as he launched himself from his coffin to his storm guardian. "And look how smexy you've become! I bet Yama-chan really likes that!"

"That should be my line, tenth," Gokudera murmured as he held his boss close in a hug.

Tsuna blinked at him, smiling cutely, "Which part?"

"But this is just that damn cow's bazooka so we don't have much time, do we?" Gokudera asked, ignoring his boss's question.

"I don't know…Reborn got hit by the bazooka and he has yet to return to the past," Tsuna frowned as he sat back from the hug. "What's going on? Why am I dead, and is Reborn dead as well? He didn't get switched with his future self."

"You might still poof back after five minutes so I can't go into as much detail as I would like but it comes down to this. If you return back to the past you must kill Irie Shouichi. All this can be avoided if you just eliminate him."

"What?" Tsuna questioned not sure he heard correctly and his eyes sharpened dangerously. He looked at the picture Gokudera was holding out to him and indeed it did look like an older version of his red-headed friend. "You want me to kill Sho-chan?"

"I know he's friends with you now. But he betrays us, Tenth! You must kill him!" Gokudera answered heatedly. "It's the only way!"

"Couldn't we just make sure he never betrays us?" Tsuna asked, the idea of killing a friend –even if they were going to betray you – not sitting well with him.

"The only way to make sure it _never_ happens is to kill him. We need to make sure _that_ man, Byakuran, never comes to be."

"Byakuran…Goku-chan. I'm going to need more information. I refuse to just kill a friend on the assumption that he will betray us," Tsuna nearly snarled.

"Shouichi is the-"

Poof! Gokudera was suddenly enveloped in a cloud of pink smoke and the voice coming from it was definitely the one Tsuna was more familiar with. "-n't want to go back to…what the hell?"

"Go-ku-de-ra…" Tsuna growled out.

"Tuna! Ack! What did I do!" Gokudera quickly asked but still got punched in the head from his boss.

"You just kept your older self from telling me just why I need to go kill Sho-chan!" Tsuna answered stiffly, eyes narrowed to dangerous levels.

"Sho-chan? Isn't he that computer whiz kid your friends with?" Gokudera asked from where he was on the floor, clutching his head in pain.

"Yes, your older self wants me to kill him," Tsuna repeated.

"Why would I ask you to do that?" Gokudera asked. He paled as he saw the twitch just above Tsuna's left eye throb.

"You were just going to tell me before you popped in!" Tsuna shouted as he hit the bomber again.

"I'm sorry!" Gokudera groveled as tears formed in his eyes due to the pain.

"You are not forgiven."

"…Wait," Gokudera blinked as he ignored his pain as he just went over the conversion he had had with Tsuna. "You kept saying older self…does that mean we're in the future?"

"Yes…though I think my five minutes are just about up…" Tsuna frowned. "Though I'm not sure I'm going to go back to the past."

"Why do you think that?" Gokudera asked as he surveyed the area.

"Reborn was shot with the bazooka yesterday and didn't come back after five minutes…and…no one…took his place…"

"Reborn's dead in the future…wait…is that…a coffin you're in?" Gokudera asked hoping he was wrong.

"Not unless my future self likes sleeping or laying around in rectangle boxes for fun," Tsuna deadpanned.

"Just what the hell was my future self up to, to allow this to happen!" Gokudera shouted to the world.

"I don't know…you just had to butt in…" Tsuna glowered.

"I'm sorry Tenth! I deserve whatever punishment you see fit for me to go through!" Gokudera bowed.

"We'll talk about it later Goku-chan. I might just hand you over to Yama-chan so he can have his dirty way with you, but, whatever, it's been more than five minutes for me," Tsuna frowned getting serious again.

"Hm, it's almost done for me too, and please don't talk so casually about my sex life…do you think I'll poof back?" Gokudera questioned a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Don't know…maybe people who…don't exist in the future don't get poofed back. You existed so you might get poofed back," Tsuna mused, holding his chin in his hand as he thought about the different scenarios that could happen.

"But that doesn't make sense. It would make more sense if the past person doesn't poof in the first place," Gokudera argued.

"I think you're right so why aren't we poofing back after five minutes? And does this mean that the Reborn from our time is around here somewhere?" Tsuna questioned.

"Reborn being here makes sense if he didn't poof back in after five minutes. So does that mean our future selves are stuck in the past….well mine at least since it doesn't seem that people who are dead poof back…but if that is the case…"

"Then where's my corpse?" Tsuna finished looking back at the empty coffin. '"It's been over five minutes for you as well now."

"Guess that means that it's not just dead people who get hit with the bazooka that don't stay in the future," Gokudera sighed.

"So now, we're back to square one as to why we're not poofing back after five minutes."

"I think we have more pressing things to think about," Gokudera frowned as he glanced around the forest, "Like where we are, and where the others are."

"If they're not dead as well," Tsuna sighed, face darkening. "I don't recognize this place, there aren't any forests like this near Namimori that I know of and Kyou-chan doesn't say anything about forests so..."

"I don't either," Gokudera sighed then blinked at the sight of something on the ground. He pointed at it and asked, "What's this?"

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked as he glanced at the briefcase that Gokudera was pointing at on the ground. "I think that belongs to you…"

"We'll let's see if it's of any use," Gokudera suggested as he opened it and dumped the contents out on the ground. "An old box? And it looks like you wear it…"

"People wear _boxes _in the future?" Tsuna snorted.

"Seems like it. And it looks like we still use paper," Gokudera noted as he unfolded said paper. "A letter?"

"Isn't that you're alphabet?" Tsuna asked as he looked over the other teen's shoulder.

"Yeah…let's see…it says 'guardians…gather…'" Gokudera started, deciphering his code. Suddenly, both teens snapped their heads around in one direction as a figure in a cloak appeared.

"Hello fellows," the person greeted as they slipped a hand covered in rings and a hand covered in a metal weapon out from the cloak. "Goodbye."

Gokudera reacted first throwing a bunch of dynamite at the person who retaliated with her metal weapon shooting projectiles out and disabling the bombs. Tsuna jumped back to avoid the explosion and blinked in surprise as the smoke cleared to see Gokudera trapped in what looked like a lighting made cage.

"What the! It's hot!" Gokudera blinked in surprise.

"What the…Who the hell are you!" Tsuna snarled glaring at person.

"As expected, the ring still can't be used properly," the person said. "What a waste."

"I asked," Tsuna growled out. "Who the hell are you!"

Tsuna launched himself at the person with the intent of getting Gokudera free and possibly causing the person tons of pain in the process. The person jumped away causing Tsuna to miss and land on the branch the person had just been on. Tsuna growled and ate one of the pills Basil had given him before he had left.

Tsuna entered hyper dying will mode and glared at the person who dared attack them with a dark, creepy grin. Without a word, Tsuna attacked again. The person dodged and shot at the teen mafia boss who used his flame to disable all of them.

"I've been waiting for this, you in your hyper dying will," the person announced. "We are now in a crisis point. Whoever attacks first with have the upper hand."

"Then I'll go first," Tsuna responded as he launched himself at the person again who fired more bullets. However, these bullets caused Tsuna to change his course mid air.

"Not even your flame can extinguish these ones," the person murmured as Tsuna dodged the bullets that seemed to now follow him.

"Tuna!" Gokudera called out in worry as Tsuna got hit.

"Those…" Tsuna mumbled as the smoke cleared. He glared up at the person, snarling. He tugged on his bangs in frustration, growling in animalistic fury.

"I won't let you catch your breath," the person announced, already shooting off another round. "If you die here, then that means you only would have been a burden. If you want to live, then survive."

The bullets seemed to hit Tsuna again but as the smoke cleared it revealed a different story. The teen was not there, no trace at all.

"You're only at this level after being tutored by Reborn?"

"How do you know _my_ Reborn? And why…the _hell _can you use the dying will flame?" Tsuna snarled appearing right behind the person, hands positioned for the Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition. "Who are you?"

Tsuna finally landed a hit on the person, but did not release the ice. However, said person managed to avoid most of the damage from the punch and leapt away.

"You're a girl?" Tsuna blinked in surprised wondering why his fear wasn't kicking in.

The person had lost her cloak in the last attack and now crouched on a branch a few trees away. "It seems that you have potential Sawada Tsunayoshi. Even at my full strength, I can't beat you. But only at the old levels. Even at your current levels, in this age you will die."

Tsuna frowned as he watched the woman insert one of her rings on her hand into a box that looked similar to the one they had found in the briefcase. She shot again at him and he dodge effortlessly, or so he thought. The bullets turned out to be centipedes that quickly surrounded Tsuna up before he could try to get out of their gasps. Growling Tsuna increased his flame output to scary levels to dispel the flaming insects. The only problem was that it back fired.

"Don't use your determination to flare out the flame. Forcing out the energy just disperses it into the atmosphere. The flame isn't a toy."

Tsuna fell to the ground, breathing heavily. He glared up at the woman who walked up to him pointing her gun at him.

"Why does this feel more like a training exercise than you trying to kill me?" Tsuna asked staring into the woman's glasses.

"Heh, you fell into a basic trap, but I guess you pass so I won't kill you," the woman snorted. She pulled off her eyewear as she introduced herself, "My name is Lal Mirch."

"Tuna! You okay?" Gokudera asked as the cage he had been in disappeared.

"I'm fine," Tsuna reassured as Lal Mirch tossed chains at them.

"Wrap that around the Vongola rings. I'm afraid the battle was too loud so it attracted attention."

"Hey! Why do we have to take orders from you! You're the one who just –"

"Enough! Do as she says, Goku-chan," Tsuna ordered already picking up one of the chains and wrapping around the sky ring, forgetting about the other ring in his possession.

"Yes, tenth," Gokudera obeyed, picking up the other chain.

"We need to depart quickly. Here, we can't have you wondering around barefooted," Lal Mirch informed them as she tossed a pair of sandals at Tsuna.

"Thanks," Tsuna nodded as he slipped them. "You have a safe house or something we can talk in?"

"Or something," Lal Mirch answered. "We need to go."

"We're ready," Tsuna said.

The three of them left the clearing, Tsuna puffing a cheek out in thought, his arms crossed, Gokudera was following his boss silently, looking around warily for the supposed enemies around them, and Lal Mirch was leading the way through the forest easily. Tsuna suddenly, slammed his fist into his palm, face holding the expression of 'Oh, yeah!' You know…that one facial expression…?

Anywho! "Mir-kun, are we anywhere near Namimori?" Tsuna asked face wondering as he plotted things he was going to do.

Lal Mirch stopped walking and turned to the Mafia boss, her expression horrified, "Did you just call me Mir-_kun_?"

Tsuna blinked, tilting his head and smirking, "Why yes, yes I did."

Lal gaped at him, "Mir I get, but why the hell 'kun'?"

Gokudera snickered, "It's a weird quirk of, Tuna's. The girls that he _does_ like get the suffix 'kun', while us guys get the suffixes 'chan' and 'tan'." Lal just stared at the two of them weirdly.

Sighing, she turned back around and continued walking, "Whatever, let's just go."

Tsuna trotted up next to her and stared up at her, clasping his hands behind his back, "You never answered my question, Mir-kun."

Lal twitched at the name but answered, anyway, "Namimori is a few miles away from the safe-house."

Tsuna didn't reply, falling back to Gokudera. His face was blank, and his storm guardian stared at him for a moment before sighing and muttering, "Shitty bitch."

Tsuna suddenly sniffed the air and Gokudera did as well. "There's a river up ahead, we'll probably camp out near it. It's getting to dark to continue walking."

"Agreed," Gokudera replied, crossing his arms loosely, and frowning. Not liking the idea of being out in the open, but seeing the reason in the logic. Lal kneeled down on the bank, cupping water into her hands and drinking it. Tsuna copied her actions, and Gokudera only did it after Tsuna had his fill. When he was done Tsuna stripped from his shirt and began to wash his face.

He then stripped his pants off and his sandals and dove into the river. Lal looked at him in wonderment, before glancing at Gokudera, who was making a fire. She shrugged and allowed them to do what they wanted. Though, she did wonder what the young Vongola heir was doing. Her question was answered when the teen came out of the river holding three dead fish in his hand.

In his other hand was a short knife. He then sat by the fire and began to clean and gut the fish. When he had started, Gokudera went out into the surrounding trees to look for sticks. Soon the fish were on sticks and cooking over the fire. Lal stared at them from across the fire before making a decision. "All I know about you guys is from photos I've seen. But thanks to the existence of the 10 year bazooka, I recognized you. We have time now, so I'll tell you what I know."

"I belong to the Vongola's organization, CEDEF," Lal began.

Tsuna slammed his fist into the pal of his hand, "That's why you're so familiar, dad talked about you highly!"

Lal didn't react, "Yes." She then gazed at them seriously. "The whole of Vongola is in a state of emergency. I agreed to investigate the situation and check out the condition of the 10th's family. The Vongola headquarters fell two days ago and was destroyed."

Tsuna's eyes sharpened and Gokudera scowled, opening his mouth to yell at the woman. Tsuna, however, held a hand up and he fell silent. Lal had to commend the boy for his control over the hot-tempered male. His gaze pierced into her eyes and she barely stopped a shiver from sliding down her back.

"Currently, there are no survivors from headquarters, and the 9th's unaccounted for. The CEDEF team hurried to the rescue, but we lost contact," Lal continued.

Gokudera gaped and snapped, "That's bullshit! How could the great Vongola fall! It can't!" Tsuna placed a hand on his right-hand man's arm and the teen slowly sat back down, having stood up when he was yelling.

Lal gazed at them apathetically, "Maybe not ten years ago…but in this time, there are families who can do it. The Millefiore Familigia, lead by their boss, Byakuran."

Tsuna's eyes bored into her at the name and he before Gokudera could speak he snapped, "That's enough, Hayato, she's telling the truth. The older you mentioned that name as well."

Gokudera calmed down immediately and turned to Lal, his mind analyzing instantly. "What are the powers in this future?"

Lal leaned back slightly, taking the fish Tsuna handed her with quiet thanks. "The keys to dominating this era's war are the rings. By stealing the rings and their boxes, those guys got a boost in power. That's why they raided the Vongola."

Gokudera's eyes narrowed, "Why are they targeting the Vongola rings, specifically?"

"The importance of the rings is beyond that. They've existed since the very beginning, at the first dawning of the Mafia in the dark ages. It's thought they symbol of the contract between our predecessors and the powers of darkness joining forces." She finished her fish, just as Tsuna and Gokudera did, tossing their sticks into the flames.

She then continued, "That's why the mafia rings must be protected. They contain a power beyond human understanding. You guys must have witnessed the Vongola rings burning! And that's not the only powers of the rings. See that balloon flying over there?" As she looked up at it her eyes widened and she stood quickly, swiftly placing her cloak back on. She put the fire out and began to walk into the forest.

Tsuna followed her example, except getting dressed fully. He slipped the sandals on and followed Lal, Gokudera right behind him, ready to fight. Soon they were kneeling behind a rock and Lal was murmuring her eyewear on, "That one's a scout. In that case a stealth ring will get past it." The unseen enemy suddenly strolled into the clearing, revealing it to be Gola Mosca.

At their shock/intrigue she explained, "That's the second generation Gola-shell…the Strau Mosca. The military has been selling secrets of its black projects to other families beside the Vongola." The Mosca's head turned in their direction and Gokudera scowled.

"It's turning this way," he growled.

Lal shook her head, "Strau won't find us. Its internal sensor is looking for the power of the rings. But the Mamon chain sealed those powers."

The Mosca began to walk in their direction, locking onto something. Before Lal could react to the sudden insight of the Mosca Tsuna cursed, "Shit! Damn it all to hell, I forgot about Lan-chan's ring!" He slipped the ring out of his pocket and then the chain around his neck. He slipped the ring on the chain hurriedly before placing it back around his neck. The three sat extremely still, but the Mosca still moved in their direction.

Lal cursed this time, "It's still coming this direction because it already sensed it. We'll be annihilated!"

A flash of something had Tsuna and Gokudera on guard and Lal paused. The Mosca stopped moving and a vaguely familiar voice for the teens commented, "Attaco di Squalo. I bet I can get a point off this guy." The older Yamamoto appeared, resting a sword on his shoulders and smiling, "The pinch-hitter has arrived!"

Gokudera gaped, a bright red blush creeping over his cheeks and up his ears. Tsuna smiled brightly, his eyes shining. He threw his arms up into the air and tackle glomped the older Yamamoto. "YAMA-CHAN!"

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: Well, that's the start of the Future Arc! My sister wrote from the second page break to where the group is entering the forest with Lal. Oh, and due to the more popular vote, and my more biased opinion (lol) Enma will be paired with Tsu-chan and Kyou-chan.


	16. Chapter 15

"YAMA-CHAN!"

"Hum, Tsuna? Wow, you look really good," Yamamoto laughed as he let Tsuna jump onto him. The baseball lover patted Tsuna's head as the teen rubbed his check on Yamamoto's stomach.

"T-ta-takeshi," Gokudera gaped face a deep red as he stared at his supposedly older boyfriend.

"Hayato! You're back!" Yamamoto grinned then blinked and took a second look at the two boys. "Is it just me…or did you two shrink somehow? Are you two demons…or is Mukuro back and playing tricks on me again?"

"We got hit with the ten year bazooka! You idiot!" Gokudera yelled flushing even redder at how dumb his boyfriend could be, even ten years later.

"That makes sense," Yamamoto laughed then leaned forward and ruffed Gokudera's hair, smirking sexily. "I had forgotten how cute you were at this age."

"I think that's enough teasing Yama-chan," Tsuna snickered as he let go of the older man, while Gokudera opened and closed his mouth wanting to say something but not knowing what to say.

"He's right. There are bound to be more of those things around," Lal Mirch added making everyone go serious though Gokudera still had a nice flush to his checks.

"Haha, you're the CEDEF agent right? Good, you're right, we should be going," Yamamoto agreed when Lal Mirch nodded her answer. He led the way through the forest and talked quietly with the two teens from the past.

"So you're from shortly after the rings battles?" Yamamoto asked after Tsuna told him. "That brings back memories! But you two don't seem to be poofing back either…"

"Yeah, we're not sure why though. Reborn got hit yesterday in our time and didn't poof back either. We thought he might be dead in this time, since no one took his place," Tsuna informed the sword user, stomach squirming at the thought of his tutor being dead.

"Reborn is dead in this time," Yamamoto told the two in a solemn tone and a glanced at Lal Mirch. "All the Arcobaleno are."

"What?" Tsuna blinked in surprise. "You mean like Nello-chan, Sku-chan, and Mam-kun?"

"Yep," Yamamoto nodded glancing at Lal Mirch again.

"Shouldn't we be running?" Lal Mirch growled out, glaring at the adult male. "If we keep walking we're not going to get there till morning!"

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you. The information about the location of the base was false. My bad," Yamamoto grinned as the only woman in the group gave the man a look that would have made hell look like a lovely place to live. "We're almost there. Keep up and don't lose sight of me."

The rest of the group watched a Yamamoto pulled out a box from his coat and inserted one the rings on his right hand into the box. The box glowed blue and something flew out and started circling around their head making the leaves flutter about.

"What's this?" Gokudera asked watching what had come out of the box. It looked like a bird.

"A defensive camouflage. Don't look away," Yamamoto told them.

Tsuna blinked as he felt a drop of water hit his face and then suddenly it started pouring. "Yama-chan!" he whined, arms immediately going up to covering his head.

"What the hell is up with the rain!" Gokudera snapped as he tried to shield himself and his boss from it.

"Oi! This way!" Yamamoto called to them making the two squint through the rain and were surprised to see stairs leading down into the ground. "We're going down."

"Get that stupid smirk off your face, asshole!" Gokudera snapped annoyed that the baseball lover was having fun watching them flounder.

"Haha, you're so cute when you're angry," Yamamoto chuckled as Gokudera walked past him. He laughed again as Gokudera let out a high pitch squeak when the older man groped him.

"I miss Kyou-chan," Tsuna whined as he watched his two guardians. "So the base was built underground?"

"Yep, and there are only five other entrances to the base because the construction was kind of rushed," Yamamoto explained as he lead them in. He placed his hand on a scanner that opened a door to a large room with columns scattered about as he continued on. "Even so, this place serves as an important military point for the Vongola."

"Wicked! I totally built this place didn't I?" Tsuna asked, grinning evilly as he looked around.

"Yep!" Yamamoto chuckled.

"Hey! What's that machine?" Lal Mirch asked pointing out an entryway with lasers crossing the way.

"Ah! Gianni, the mechanic, built that. From what I gathered, it's some sort of disruption barrier," Yamamoto explained as he and the other males walked through it easily.

"What happened!" Gokudera shouted in surprise looking around for an attack when Lal Mirch collapsed once she walked through.

"Not her too," Yamamoto growled, frowning as he checked to make sure she was all right.

"Her too?" Tsuna repeated frowning at his rain guardian.

"Don't worry about it. Her body just went into shock from the big change in the environment. Since for her kind, this artificial environment is different from outside," Yamamoto explained. "She'll wake up in a bit."

"What do you mean her kind?" Tsuna asked him, eyes sharpening.

"Haha, I'm not the best person to explain that," Yamamoto laughed as he picked up the female and led them further into the base.

"Then who is?" Gokudera asked frowning.

"I'm taking you to see him now," was all the older man said with a knowing smile that made Gokudera want to either punch him or kiss him.

"Asshole," Gokudera muttered with a blush on his cheeks.

"Here we are," the man announced ignoring what his younger lover had just called him. The door opened and they all went inside.

"You're late."

The two teens turned to look where the voice had sounded and saw Reborn. "Ciassou!" Reborn greeted from the chair he was sitting on, smirking.

"R-reborn?" Tsuna asked not sure if this was real but something did feel off. And he knew what it was the moment the Reborn sitting in the chair ordered, "Hug me!"

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted with joy as he quickly spun around and caught Reborn who was about to kick him in the back of the head. "You're alive! I missed you soooooo much! Don't ever die again! And…what the hell are you wearing?"

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn stated as he got out of Tsuna's hug and kicked him on the forehead. "These suits are the only thing keeping my health from deteriorating. The outside barrier is for my sake too."

"Why do you need such things?" Tsuna asked as he sat up rubbing his head.

"You could say that this is a 'hard' time for me."

"Are you making lame jokes?" Tsuna grumbled.

"No, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn answered with another kick to the head.

"Ow!"

"Have you figured out why we haven't poofed back to the past? You've been here about a day longer," Gokudera asked allowing Tsuna to recover from the kick.

"No, I haven't figured it out. And what's even stranger is that it's not ten years into the future. It's only nine years and ten months."

"What? How the hell did that happened? Did someone mess up the bazooka in the past that I didn't order?" Tsuna asked snarling at the thought of someone messing with his thunder guardian's possessions without his or Lambo's permission.

"I don't know. I have no idea how all this came about," Reborn informed them quietly.

"So we still have no answers," Tsuna sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly, and unconsciously leaning on Yamamoto, eyes closing.

"This sucks," Gokudera muttered with a glance at Yamamoto and his boss.

"So what now? From what we've seen so far there's something big going on and it has something to do with a man named Byakuran, doesn't it?" Tsuna asked, opening his eyes to look at Reborn. However, he did not move from his position of leaning on Yamamoto, nuzzling the man's stomach slightly. In response the baseball lover began to run his hand through the young boss's hair.

"You're right," Yamamoto answered in a serious tone. "Currently every base of the Vongola's closest associates has been attacked simultaneously all over the world. Of course, it's going on here too. The Vongola hunt has made it this far."

"Vongola," Tsuna started, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Hunt?" Gokudera finished in disbelief and anger.

"You guys must have also seen it. The coffin with the Vongola crest?" Reborn asked.

"Yes…" Tsuna answered in a low tone, stomach twisting at the memory of waking up in a coffin and seeing the tortured look on his right hand man's face.

"Bastard!" Gokudera suddenly snapped punching Yamamoto, tears streaming down his face as he continued to hit the older man's chest. "Where the hell were you! What were you doing! And where the hell was everyone else! How could this have happened?"

"Hayato!" Tsuna barked making the bomber flinch and stop hitting his lover.

"I'm sorry," Yamamoto murmured quietly, eyes closing in sorrow. Gokudera clenched his fist, biting the inside of his cheek but didn't answer or look at the older man.

"You were also in the future," Reborn pointed out making the silver haired teen collapse to the floor.

"Shit…," Gokudera whispered, the tears coming back full force. Yamamoto hesitated then placed his hand on the teen's head in a comforting manner which Gokudera didn't shove off, causing him to run his finger through the silver haired. Tsuna glared at Reborn for his blunt comment and knelt down next to the half-Italian and pulling him into a tight hug.

"The Millefiore family is our enemy, and they certainly have monstrous fighting strength. However, what's even worst is their purpose is not only to get the rings and conquer," Reborn continued on, ignoring his student.

"When headquarters was surrounded, Millefiore was prepared to sit down and negotiate with a summoned spokesman for the Vongola," Yamamoto picked up now running his hand through Gokudera's and Tsuna's hair. "But those guys didn't sit down to negotiate and that poor guy was killed. After that, they ignored all our calls for a ceasefire. They're picking us off one by one…their goal being…to eliminate every single one of the Vongola."

"So that makes us targets as well if they find out we're here," Tsuna concluded biting his lower lip. Really, how had all this come about?

"That's not all," Reborn spoke up. "Anyone you have a connection with will also be a target for elimination. But we're not without hope. Yamamoto, the family's guardians haven't been confirmed as dead, correct?'

"That's right," Yamamoto confirmed.

"Then there's only one thing left to do," Reborn informed Tsuna. "You must gather your guardians together."

Tsuna perked up, bouncing up immediately, causing Gokudera to fall over as he had been leaning against his boss and for the brunette's head to slam into Yamamoto's chin. He clapped his hands together, smiling brightly and not even feeling or noticing what he had caused, "I get to see Kyou-chan, then!" At Reborn's nod Tsuna exploded into a cheer, throwing his hands up and hitting Yamamoto again, without noticing.

Yamamoto knelt down, cupping his cheek and whining, looking very much like a kicked puppy. Gokudera slowly lifted himself off the floor, cheek a bright red with the imprint of the floor there. His eye twitched and he rubbed his cheek slowly. "Tsuna still packs pretty strong hits when he doesn't even try," Yamamoto mumbled.

Gokudera moaned in response, holding his head in some phantom pain from the hits earlier. "They're even worse when he _does _try," he whimpered.

_insert page break here_

The emotions came crashing down all at once on Tsuna as he lay in bed that night. He couldn't fall asleep, not knowing where Hibari was, or not knowing that most of his guardians weren't in the same building. He bit his fist to stop from crying out, not wanting to wake up his storm guardian. Tears began to fall and his lip quivered.

He heard Gokudera roll over and knew he was awake. Gokudera didn't roll over in his sleep; he fell asleep on one side and stayed on that one side the entire night. Making up his mind, Tsuna climbed down the ladder and crawled onto Gokudera's bed. Gokudera's green eyes pierced through the darkness and Tsuna mumbled, "Can you come with me? I wanna find Yama-chan and sleep with both of you guys…"

Gokudera stared into his boss's eyes before nodded and slowly climbing out of bed after Tsuna got off. Tsuna clutched the half-Italian's hand and the two left their room, walking down the halls to the room Yamamoto told them was his. When they reached the door Tsuna knocked softly, calling out quietly, "Takeshi?"

The moment Tsuna said his full name Yamamoto opened the door, only dressed in a pair of dark blue sweats, expression worried. Seeing Tsuna and Gokudera standing there his face softened and he ushered the two in. Quietly he asked, "I assume you want to sleep with me?"

Tsuna nodded, his hand tightening around Gokudera's. Yamamoto chuckled and scooped the two up, causing Gokudera to squeak and shout-whisper, "Don't touch me, I'm jail-bait!" Tsuna laughed weakly. Yamamoto only grinned and placed them on the bed. They bounced a little and Yamamoto clambered on. Tsuna felt the bed dip and smiled when Gokudera ended up sandwiched between him and Yamamoto.

Gokudera grumbled a little, but stopped when Tsuna snaked his arms around his waist and snuggled into his shoulder. Yamamoto grinned widely and snaked his arms around, the half-Italian's stomach, dangerously close to his hips. Gokudera scowled at this and muttered darkly, "Touch and I will blow you ten years into the future."

"Already there, love."

"Shut up, Takeshi."

"Yes, Hayato."

"Don't call me that!"

"Yes, Hayato."

"I _just_ told you _not_ to call me that!"

"Yes, Ha—"

"Both of you _shut_ _up_ and go to sleep."

"Yes, boss."

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: Well, there's that chapter, once again my sister wrote most of this, I just wrote from after Reborn announces gathering the guardians. –chuckles nervously- The plot bunny attacked her, and she wrote pretty much what I had in mind, already…haha XD


	17. Chapter 16

Tsuna bounced into the kitchen, bright and early, grinning like it was no tomorrow. Gokudera followed behind him at a slower pace, yawning, and scratching his stomach. He blinked when he felt lips press against his and half-heartedly smacked Yamamoto in the arm. He was not awake enough to think properly. Tsuna smirked at Yamamoto who winked back at his boss. The baseball nut knew he was going to get it later, but it was worth the small kiss.

Reborn stared at his student blankly, wondering what had him so hyped up this early in the morning, normally he would be running into things in half a daze. Shrugging he announced, "We start searching for the guardians today." If possible, Tsuna got even bouncier. "The first we should find is one that is ready to fight…the strongest, which means _that_ guy."

Tsuna's energy burst and threw his hands in the air as he bounced on the balls of his feet, grinning madly and chanting, "Kyou-chan, Kyou-chan, I get to see, Kyou-chan~!"

He fell back with a stupid expression when Reborn kicked him in the forehead saying, "Keep focus, Tsuna."

Tsuna sat up, rubbing his forehead and whined, "I am! I mean, knowing Kyou-chan, no matter what leads you have or don't have he's either in Namimori, Namimori Middle, or Namimori Shrine!" Seeing Reborn's raised eyebrow and Yamamoto's shocked look, he pouted, "Oi, he _is_ my boyfriend."

Yamamoto laughed, rubbing the back of his head, fingers twitching, "That is true. Well, we should probably start with Namimori."

Reborn gave everyone a flat stare, "Yamamoto will accompany you. He's familiar with this era's combat style."

Yamamoto grinned, leaning forward, with his hands in his pockets, "Aw, shucks. Even so, you two are carrying an amazing power which this era's family has lost?"

Gokudera snapped awake at that asking, "…Huh? Lost?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "Amazing power?"

Yamamoto's smirk turned sharper and darker, "I mean the Vongola rings."

_insert page break here_

"The remains of a factory in Block 5…one of the six entrances are here," Yamamoto explained, grinning.

Gokudera scowled, crossing his arms and asked irritably, "Oi, what happened to the Vongola Rings!"

Yamamoto seemed to ignore him and continued, "We should start at Nami Middle School." Gokudera's eyebrow twitched and he stopped walking. He balanced on one foot and untied his other shoe. He tested its weight before chucking it at his older lover's head. It hit its mark and landed on the floor. Yamamoto stopped walking and stared down at the shoe. He picked it up and handed it to Gokudera, smiling, "You dropped your shoe, Hayato."

The taller male knelt down on the ground and Gokudera allowed him to replace his shoe all the while he asked, "What happened to the Vongola Rings so that they aren't in this era?"

Yamamoto chuckled and stood, "That story, huh? A while back, they were smashed and thrown away."

The half-Italian gaped, "Who the hell would do that?"

Tsuna had a faraway gaze. Well, he would do it… Yamamoto smirked and replied, "Our boss did."

Tsuna blinked, "I did?"

Gokudera gaped even further, "He did?"

Yamamoto laughed, "Un."

Tsuna chuckled and began walking again, "Let me guess, I did it just to spite, Xan-chan?" The rain guardian chuckled and nodded. Tsuna got an evil look on his face and he wiggled his fingers, laughing under his breath evilly, "Mwahahahaha, I knew I would do that! Xan-chan's expression must have been glorious!"

Yamamoto grinned, "We have pictures back at the base."

Tsuna pumped a fist in the air, cheering. Gokudera face palmed, dragging his hands down his face, moaning, "Why? Just why?" Suddenly they all turned in the opposite direction; just an explosion rocked the earth.

"THIS WAY!"

"HURRY!"

When the smoke cleared it revealed Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko, and two others Tsuna and Gokudera didn't recognize. Gokudera quickly slapped his hand over Tsuna's eyes so he didn't seen Kyoko clearly. "You need to run, you three! You aren't in any condition to fight!" I-pin yelled, raising her arm to cover her face from the dust. Red flames exploded and debris flew up into the air. Someone screamed.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and he growled, "Up." Gokudera's hand fell away and the two looked up. Two men in black clothing and red flames covering their feet were floating in the air. The bigger one was holding a large scythe, the blade deadly red flames.

"Give the finishing blow," the larger one stated boredly.

The smaller one looked down at the group, not noticing the three extra people, "Leave it to me, bro."

Yamamoto frowned, scowling, "Millifore's Black Spell!" His expression darkened dangerously and he ordered, "Let's go! Take the Mamon chain from the Vongola rings!"

_insert page break here_

The smaller enemy turned to his companion with a smirk, "I accept your challenge. Don't interfere, Tazaru-nii!"

Tazaru frowned, "Don't screw up, Nosaru."

I-pin scowled and turned to Lambo, "Get, Kyoko, Mizuno, and Ooyama, out of here, Lambo!"

Lambo stared at her defiantly, blood dripping down the side of his face, "That's too reckless, I-pin; you can't fight with your body like that!"

Nosaru's ring burst into flames and he inserted it into a box at his waist. A scythe popped into his hands, and red flames coated the weapon. A nasty grin crawled onto his features and he shouted, "Here I come! My prey!" He slashed his scythe at the group and red flames shot out, causing an explosion.

Tsuna set Lambo and one of the other people on the ground softly. Lambo looked at him with wide-eyes, "You…You're Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna looked him over with worry, "Where are yo hurt, Lambo?"

Lambo shook his head, "Don't worry about me! Worry about Mizuno-nii!"

Figuring that the other guy was 'Mizuno-nii' he looked over at him. Seeing blood dripping down the man's right arm steadily, he cursed, "Shit!" He stripped from his shirt and tore it into strips. He took the water bottle he had in his little backpack he had with him and poured it over the wound. The blood washed away to reveal the long and deep gash in the blonde's arm.

He cursed under his breath and began to wrap the wound with the strips from his shirt. He tied it off and searched for any other major wounds. Not seeing any he looked into Mizuno's eyes and questioned, "Are there any other wounds I should worry about?"

Mizuno shook his head and rumbled deeply, "Rauji has a gash along his chest."

Tsuna nodded curtly and told Lambo sternly, "Watch over him and make sure he doesn't move his arm to much. I'm going to go check up on the others."

"Yes, boss."

Tsuna crept easily through the dust and rested a hand on Gokudera's shoulder when he reached the silver haired teen. Gokudera jerked his head up at him and Tsuna ordered, "Go help, Yama-chan, I'll be fine here."

Gokudera looked hesitant, "What about, Sasagawa?"

Tsuna shrugged, "It's an emergency, I think I'll be able to deal for a bit, right now, Rauji-kun, needs first aid."

Gokudera nodded his head firmly, "Yes, boss." He then vanished to help his future lover.

Tsuna knelt down next to a large man and tore open the blood stained shirt. He clucked his tongue at the wound, scowling. He ripped his pants so that they were now shorts. He made them into strip and washed the blood away with the rest of his water. Seeing Kyoko next to him, watching his work intensely, he forcefully forced the bile building up in his throat down and bit out, "Help me lift him, so I can bandage the wound."

She nodded calmly, "Yes, Tsu-kun." He twitched at the nickname, wondering what his relationship with her was in the future. He shivered at the thought of them actually being _friendly_ with each other. Shaking his head he began to bandage the wound. When he was finish the two set the man down gently. Tsuna listened partially to Yamamoto's explanation of the rings.

He looked at the ring that hung around his neck contemplatively. It glittered in the sunlight, as if telling him to call upon his flames. He tugged on his bangs, brow furrowing. Should he? A large poof of smoke snapped his attention away and he gaped when instead of the older Kyoko, the younger Kyoko stared at him in confusion. He promptly began to foam at the mouth and collapsed to the ground.

"Tsuna-san?" Kyoko asked in surprise as she saw her brother's friend faint in front of her.

"This will be easier than cutting grass," the black man grinned. "Just stay still and you won't feel a thing."

Tazaru flung his scythe in a downward ark dispelling red flames to be sent to the unprotected group. Suddenly crazed orange eyes bored into Tazaru's eyes and the man let a minute shiver crawl down his spine. He had sent an attack at the supposedly unconscious small brunette, the girl and the injured man, and right now he was beginning to think he shouldn't have. Tsuna slid into a ready position, a nasty smile on his face. Flames flickered wildly on his forehead and hands.

"T-tsuna-san?"

"Don't worry, Ryo-chan's imouto, I won't let him harm you," Tsuna murmured to the scared and confused girl. Despite despising the girl, he knew Ryohei would murder him if had let anything happen to his little sister.

The ring pulsed and bright orange flames burst to life around it. Tsuna stared at it and asked softly, "You want me to defeat him, huh?" His eyes flickered to the man in the air and continued, "Very well."

Tazaru sweated and Tsuna smirked, "Getting scared?"

"Like hell!" Tazaru managed to get out around his fear, and sent another flame attack at the group.

There was an explosion but when the smoke cleared no one was harmed and Tsuna still had his smirk on his face, "My turn now."

Suddenly Tsuna was right in front of Tazaru, the future mafia boss's smirk growing into a crazed grin. Tsuna grabbed the other guy's scythe and ice began to grow along. Panic, Tazaru let go of his weapon and flew back words to get away from the insane looking teen.

"Who the hell are you!" Tazaru demanded, "That was the Vongola's boss move!"

"His ghost," Tsuna grinned, enjoying the fear that was clearing on the older man's face.

Tazaru pulled out another box and opened it before Tsuna could attack again. Flying balls of red fire flew straight at Tsuna who easily dodged but the balls of fire homed in on him. Frowning, Tsuna caught one of the balls, freezing it and revealing them be disked that looked almost like top. He dropped it and caught the other two as they flew towards him. Tsuna was suddenly in front of the hat wearing guy. Tazaru tried to jump back but realized that his feet were frozen to the ground. He looked up in time to see a flame covered fist coming towards his face. Tazaru went flying backwards, hitting the ground hard and not getting up.

"What a loser," Tsuna snorted as he released his dying will flame.

_insert page break here_

Shortly before everyone went poof…

"Hey Hayato, leave this one to me okay?" older Yamamoto grinned back at his teen aged lover.

"Boss said to help you so I'll help! All I have to do is put my determination in the ring!" Gokudera nodded. "Imagine it as a flame."

"Good luck! Though you may learn more from watching," Yamamoto smirked as he forced back on the long haired man that was their opponent.

"Stop being so smexy and cool!" Gokudera yelled blushing. "And don't push me aside!"

"Just watch and learn Hayato-chan," Yamamoto grinned rather evilly as he flicked two boxes into the air. Unfortunately, something went wrong.

Gokudera stared blankly at his lover, who was now a teen again. His eyebrow twitched. It a dark voice he snarled, "You friggin' _idiot_!"

Yamamoto turned to him, "Huh? Hayato?"

Gokudera shoved him out of the way and in the direction of Lambo and I-pin, who had found each other and attached themselves to Mizuno, who was now next to Ooyama. He glared at him and growled, "Stay with them, and keep them out of the way."

He glared up at Nosaru and breathed deeply. Letting the breath out of his nose he murmured, "I will not allow you to hurt Takeshi, or the brats." The storm ring on his finger pulsed and flames exploded around it, burning brightly. It seemed to purr and the half-Italian stared at it in wonderment.

Shaking his head, he took the box his older self had in his briefcase and insert his ring into it. Flames exploded outward, sending a pulse through the entire area. Gokudera stared widen eyed at the skull like contraption now sitting on his left arm.

"This is…totally wicked!" Gokudera grinned stupidly.

"He had a box! Whatever can't let him use it so I'll attack first!" Nosaru declared to himself as he prepared his scythe and flew towards the bomber, catching his attention.

"Kay, you're awesome and everything, but…HOW THE HELL TO YOU WORK!" Gokudera yelled at the skull on his arm.

'Imboccai proiettili,' red flames appear over the skull as answer.

"Feed bullets? What bullets!" Gokudera shouted then noticed the attacking man growing closer. Letting instinct take over, Gokudera pointed his left arm with the skull weapon at the man and pressed down on the back end of it. Flames burst forth, fully engulfing the other man, both blinked in surprise.

"What the heck? It didn't hurt?" Nosaru exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Gokudera growled glaring at the weapon on his arm.

"Hah! Almost had me there…" Nosaru started before his eyes widen as he fell from the sky. "I'm falling! I'm falling!"

"Guess you'll not all show," Gokudera mused as his enemy crashed to the ground.

"How dare you! You extinguished my flame! I'll make you pay!" the scythe wielding man shouted as he relit his flame.

"Hey another trick would be good right about now!" Gokudera demanded of the skull.

'Bomba a dlffusione,' the red flame wrote above the skull again.

"Diffused bomb?" Gokudera translated then smirked. "I get it now. Bomb in, pull the trigger, and you're history!"

Nosaru screamed as he got hit full on from the blast of flames from the skull gun. And unlike last time, it hurt.

"And that's why you don't mess with the Vongola!" Gokudera crowed.

"Haha, Hayato's being sexy!" Yamamoto cheered with a large grin.

"Shut up, you moron! And I told you not to call me that!" Gokudera shouted back angrily, blushing brightly.

"You know you love him, Goku-chan!" Tsuna shouted as he tackle glomped his right hand man. Gokudera screamed waving his arms wildly as the two crashed to the ground. Tsuna sat up, straddling the bomber's stomach and frowned. "Damn, we didn't find, Kyou-chan…"

Gokudera groaned.

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: Well, yeah…my sister wrote the fight scenes, I wrote the rest…haha right…well I hope you enjoy this anyway! The next chapter will be extra long to make up for this chapter! XD

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I loved them! And I'm sure Para-chan loved them too. And yes I wrote the fight scenes…they were a pain…moving on…oh I came up with the reason as to why the rings weren't in the future! I hope you liked it! I could so picture Tsuna doing that.

Kay so some people might be confused as to who the heck Mizuno and Ooyama are…they are from the Shimon family and people from there will be popping up. Mizuno is Yamamoto's counterpart and Ooyama is Lambo's.

Hope that helped! And sorry about no Kyou-chan this chapter though he should be in the next chapter! And I will make sure Tsuna meets Fran at some point…though that may be several chapters away… So stay tune!


	18. Chapter 17

The base was quiet, Lal realized as she got dressed for the day. A little _too_ quiet for her state of mind. Her eyes narrowed and she exited her room. Before she got half way down the hall she was tackled from behind. She landed on the ground with a small 'oof' and she groaned. Only one person would tackle glomp her.

"MIR-KUN!" Tsuna shouted, grinning evilly, flowers swirling behind his head. He got off the woman and she slowly got up, rubbing her nose. She glowered at him. If possible his grin turned even more evil. She looked at him warily, hiding some of her face in her cloak.

"What do you want, Sawada?"

He leaned forward hands clasped behind his back and closed his eyes, "The CEDEF is under the Vongola, correct?"

Her eyes narrowed and an uneasy feeling gathered in her stomach, "Yes…why?"

"Then you answer to the orders of the current Vongola boss, right?" Tsuna asked, blinking up at her, still grinning.

Her eyebrow twitched. Maybe if she lied and said no he would leave her alone. But he probably already knows the answer to that question and would know she had lied, which would lead to consequences she didn't even want to think about. Resigning herself to her fate she answered, "Yes."

Tsuna clapped his hands together and piped happily, "Great, then I'll see you in the training room in an hour!" Without waiting for a reply he started to hum and skip away down the hall. Her eye twitched and she started going over possible scenarios to escape that devil incarnate demon child.

_insert page break here_

Lal was not amused. Tsuna's exact words as soon as she entered the training room were, "Upon the orders of the current Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, me, you have to train the three of us." She had not been amused, but his logic was sound. As a member of CEDEF she had to obey the orders of the current Vongola boss, as the ninth boss was out of commission, the title fell to Tsuna.

So here she was explaining things to the three brats.

"All right, you better not say things like you can't do it. Anyone that utters a word of complaint will be corrected without mercy. This era is very different from the one you lived in ten years ago. You can't fight if you can't ignite a flame and open a box, as I'm sure you have seen yourselves."

"It's because of that they must learn the process of how the boxes are opened. That's the fastest way to learn the fighting methods of this era," Reborn commented. Tsuna rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning back slightly. Gokudera had a far off gaze and was muttering again. Yamamoto had his arms crossed and his fingers were twitching as he gazed around the room.

Lal's eye twitched but she continued content to just ignore it. "Exactly. Even if you can open the box with a beginner's luck, it is pointless without a plan of attack." She subtly jabbed at Gokudera, having been informed of the happenings earlier by Reborn. Gokudera only looked at her with wide blinking eyes and a face that asked if she was talking to him. Her eye twitched again.

"First, you must understand the rings, there are two things the rings can do. One is to use the powers of the ring directly and the other is two open boxes," Lal explained. She showed her gauntlet covered arm to group and ran a hand down it as she continued, "For the former we have such a weapon. Manipulate the flame." She cocked it back and pointed it away from the group. She let it go and flames exploded outward and slammed into the wall. "And fire like this."

Tsuna stared at the wall, a contemplative look on his face. Lal ignored the look and continued the lesson, "The power in most rings is attacked based. Next, the boxes." She held one up and Tsuna's attention moved from the wall to the box in her hand. "Think of the box as a tool that can transform the flames of the rings into other functions and motions. If you think of the flames as electrical energy then, the boxes are like the electrical appliances."

She stuck a flaming ring into a box and then another. The centipede and the weird floating jellyfish like thing came into existence and she continued, "There are many types and functions. Basically, every box must be charged by the flames before it can do anything. Once the flame dies (the centipede's flame vanished and it fell to the floor) whatever it does stops too.

"However, after the box is opened there are types which become surrounded by the flames. There are also types that absorb an opponent's flames to become more powerful," Lal finished, pushing her eye wear back on top of her head, having put them on when she began to show the power of the flames. "Is there anything you don't understand, so far?"

Yamamoto opened his mouth to say something, but Tsuna, face blank, elbowed him in the stomach while Gokudera kicked his lover's shin. Yamamoto's mouth clicked shut. Lal ignored the exchange, "I heard that Sawada and Gokudera have managed to ignite the flames in your rings. Is that true?"

Gokudera gave her a flat stare, "If Reborn told you, you should know it's the truth."

Lal's eyes flashed and she replied, "Let's see it then."

Tsuna's mouth opened a little and his head was tilted up and faced off to the side, expression daydreaming. Gokudera held a fist up, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth and he was muttering, "Imagine your resolution as a flame." He continued it like a mantra, eyes closing and eyebrow twitching as nothing happened. His eyes snapped open and he glared down at his ring, "Why the hell aren't you working, you were rather excited to light up earlier!"

Lal scoffed, "Just as I thought. Most likely, you managed to produce a flame by luck because of the emergency, but if you rely on that kind of lousy emergency power in a real battle you'll—"

She was interrupted by the sound of Gokudera shouting in triumph. Her eyes snapped open and she nearly gaped at the sight of the blood red flames surround the Vongola Storm Ring. Gokudera laughed in a way reminiscing of Tsuna's evil laugh, but Tsuna didn't snap out of his daydreaming state. The half-Italian didn't seem fazed by this.

He had his hands up in front of him and his head was tilted back as he laughed evilly. Yamamoto blinked and slipped his ring on his finger, tilting his head and asking, "I wear it like this?" He then clenched his hand into a fist and narrowed his eyes at his ring. "Resolution as a flame, huh?" The ring let out a soft humming and burst into blue flames, a pulse slamming around the base.

Lal's eyes widened further and she opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. She suddenly snapped her head towards the demon child and demanded, "SAWADA, WHAT ABOUT YOU!"

Tsuna looked at her, blinking. "What about me?"

She glared at him, "Can you ignite your flame, stupid!"

Tsuna laughed, scratching the back of his head, "Haha, I don't remember how since I was protecting a girl!" Yamamoto stared at his boss blankly, while Gokudera fell over anime style. Lal, however, growled and threw a punch at the laughing brunette.

Tsuna only continued to laugh as he bent his body at an unnatural angle to dodge the punch. He landed on the floor in a back bend and flipped over so he was out of range of an attack and on his feet. He smiled at Lal, who was glaring bloody murder at him. Gokudera stood up and asked his boss, "Since Lal Mirch is a girl, how come you don't get sick at the sight of her?"

Tsuna blinked at him, smile fading. There was silence as everyone waited for an answer. An evil grin suddenly expanded across the teen's face and he announced, "It's because Mir-kun is totally manly!" He laughed and ran around the room with his hands up in the air as an angry Lal chased after him with her gauntlet blazing. She fired shots at the brunette, but a stray one began to head for Gokudera and Yamamoto, making Tsuna freeze.

Then a flurry of motion and the color orange Tsuna was in front of the two teens, ring blazing and pulsing in time with his heart. The collision that resulted sounded with a resounding bang and smoke covered the area.

His eyes flashed and he stared at the ring in horror, something apparently dawning on him. He had…_wanted_…to _protect_ a _girl_!

"!" resounded through the entire base, shocking everyone.

_insert page break here_

Tsuna eye was still twitching from his earlier break down, but he had calmed down from his hyperventilation. Seeing Gianni walking down the hall he ran up to catch up, "Anni-chan!"

The large inventor turned, "What is it, Sawada-kun?"

Tsuna smiled, "Do I have an office here?"

Gianni blinked before nodded, "Why yes, you do. I'm not allowed, no one, but your guardians and Reborn were allowed in, but I know where it is."

Tsuna's grin widened, "Could you show it to me please?"

Gianni returned the grin, "Of course, Sawada-kun!"

After many twists and turned and a couple of doors they stopped at a set of large, black oak doors that supposedly lead to his future self's office. The door knobs were made of smooth silver, and Tsuna paused to admire them for a minute. He then turned to Gianni, smiling, "Thanks, I really appreciate it." Gianni nodded and left the young boss to his own.

Once the inventor left Tsuna turned to the doors and opened them. The room inside was wide and spacious. A desk was in the middle of the room, directly in front of the door, with its back to another set of doors. There was eight chairs created a half moon in front of the desk; they were high backed and made out dark colored oak with dark purple, almost black velvet cushioning. The chair behind his desk was like the ones in front of it, but it was taller, and the cushioning was a dark, burnt orange.

The walls were painted a dark purple, almost the exact shade as the chairs, with orange trimming, the same shade as his own chair. The carpet was plush and soft, and black in color. There was framed pictures all over the wall in front of the desk, there frames the same dark oak as the furniture. The pictures varied. Some were off his entire family, some of him and Hibari; others were his immediate family, while others still were of just him and his guardians.

There was a window seat to the left of the desk, in the wall. The glass was painted to show Namimori middle, and dark orange, sheer curtains were pulled off to the side in two bunches and tied with dark purple rope. The pillow on the window seat was black and the same velvet as the chairs. On the right wall was a silver framed picture of the first Vongola boss, Giotto. The blonde man was smiling warmly his eyes soft and he looked like he was watching over the room.

Tsuna stepped into the room reverently, closing the door softly behind him. He admired the workmanship before heading over to the desk. He sat in the chair and ran a hand over the edge of the desk before looking at the items resting on the desk.

A sleek, black laptop rested in the middle of the desk. It had a tuna fish engraved on the front and Tsuna realized that it was the same exact laptop that he had back in the past, just with a few upgrades most likely. Next to the laptop were two boxes. One was all black with blood red trimmings with triangles pointing inward at the corners and slight engravings covered the surface. The other was blood red with black trimmings and had the same triangles pointing inward and engravings.

On the other side of the laptop was a letter with his name written on the top in orange ink. Blinking Tsuna opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

'_Because I am the awesome being known as me I am going to write myself a letter!_

_As you should know, you are now in the future where you are dead as well as the arcobaleno! No, that exclamation point was not of excitement. It pains me to write that my tutor is dead and I am sure it pains you to read it, but it is the cruel truth. _

_But, that is not what I am writing this for._

_You do not have to worry about Sho-chan no matter what anyone says. Bya-chan is who you have to worry about. That son of a bitch is the cause of everything and has pained my familigia in ways that I do not tolerate, but do to the fact that Xan-chan was being a whiny puppy; I destroyed the only hope this future had. Please, do not make the same mistake I did._

_No matter how much Xan-chan whines. Throw something at him._

_Anywho, the boxes next to my laptop are my two box weapon. The black one holds my hand-crafted scythe. It doesn't have a flame attribute, and is simply a reinforced scythe. The red box holds another scythe, but with certain features. When you open it, you should have loads of fun experimenting with it._

_The laptop, however, is filled to the brim with information about the mafia, their members, and attacks, however, some of the files you are not allowed to access, as they are too sensitive. That aside, a piece of advice._

_Keep smiling; it makes your enemies wonder what you are up to._

_With loads of love, awesomeness to the extreme, and flower and sparkles of doom,_

_The tenth Vongola boss_

_Hibari-Sawada Tsunayoshi'_

Tsuna grinned widely as he finished the letter, chuckling under his breath. His laughter faded and curiosity lit up in his eyes and he opened the laptop. He ran a finger over the mouse pad, but the screen did not change from the black. He then pressed the power button and the screen blinked before fading to the desktop.

Tsuna blinked at the picture, tilting his head. He shook his head before double clicking the file titled movie that was in the middle of the screen. Of course the bunch of bright red arrows that was the background pointing at it kind of helped, but meh, whatever.

The screen blacked for minute before an older version of himself appeared on the screen. The man looked worried and he was poking the screen, "_Ne, Kyou-chan is this thing on?_"

His lover's deep voice replied, amused, "_See the flashing red light? That means it's recording, Tsunayoshi._"

His face blanked, "_Oh. Okay, so hello, cute little younger self of mine! Remember my advice! Keep smiling; it makes your enemies wonder what you're up too!"_ The older Tsuna then vanished, but his voice still sounded. A picture of a white haired man with a purple marking under an eye appeared on the screen. In the top corner it read 'motivational poster'.

Underneath the picture was the caption:

BYAKURAN:

Rapist and world dominationist in training!

"_He is your enemy stare at him, then Kyou-chan, then him, then Kyou-chan, then him, now back to Kyou-chan! Anywho!_ (The picture of Byakuran came back) _He is evil, thus with the power that I destroyed because of Xan-chan's whining will have to be used to utterly destroy him from existence! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_"

"_Tsunayoshi._"

"-cough- _Right, back to the subject at hand. I can't go into much detail but no matter what, do not let your trust in your friends waver. Oh, and before I forget, give Kyo-kun a chance!_"

Before the movie ended Hibari's voice sounded again, "_Kyo-kun is Sasagawa Kyoko._"

The screen blacked again before going back to the desktop, the background was now a picture of a chibi Tsuna and Hibari eating lunch together. Tsuna blinked and he slowly closed the laptop after shutting it down. He picked the letter up and banged his knee on the underside of the desk and it popped open to reveal a hidden compartment.

A shark like grin stole over his face and he muttered, "I knew I would get that done to my desk!" He slipped the letter in the compartment before closing it with a click. He stood, clipped the boxes to his belt and exited the office, promising to go and look at the room behind the other set of doors.

_insert page break here_

Tsuna frowned tightly, eyes narrowed. "Alright, Hayato and Takeshi, I want you to look for Hibird, as much as I want to do it myself, I need to look for Ryo-chan's imoto. Lal will come with me. Takeshi, you found you sword, right? Good, use it, I don't care what the circumstances are but both of you are going to cooperate with each other and get Hibird and possibly Kyoya." Tsuna's gaze swept across the room before he nodded firmly, "Alright, head out!"

"Lal, we're going to check the imoto's house first. Takeshi and Hayato will be fine on their own and if necessary, I know Kyoya will step in and help," Tsuna muttered to his partner as they exited the base.

Lal only nodded her head and kept moving. The two separated going to go check the area. Lal scoffed and left quickly as she ran in the opposite direction of the men looking for Kyoko around the corner. She headed back to the designated meeting point and waited for Tsuna to show up.

Tsuna balanced on the roof easily, hand shading the sun from his eyes. He caught sight of Kyoko's unmistakable orangish hair color and looked closer to find that she was with her future best friend, Hana Kurokawa. He sighed in relief that the girl was safe before growling at himself and falling back off the roof. He landed on his feet and headed for the meeting point.

The moment he reached the point, his eyes narrowed and he Lal covered them both with her cloak. "That's Gamma," she muttered to the teen beside her.

Tsuna scoffed and his eyes narrowed, "He's heading for the shrine, which means, Yama-chan and Goku-chan are going to fight them. That's not good; they're not quite up to that guy's level." Gamma left and Lal removed her cloak, wrapping it back around her body. Tsuna stood and jerked his head in the direction he came from, "Come on, I know, where the imoto is."

Lal nodded, "Alright, we should get her secure before heading for the battle."

"Already planning that, Mir-kun!"

_insert page break here_

"I'll give you a hint on what you want to know, they're from the past," a deep baritone stated. A pale hand closed a box with clouds on it and the voice continued, "I'm not so stupid as to be replaced of course."

Gamma stared at his new opponent, "…You seem to know a lot about things…but, if you want to join the fight, the rule is to give your name first."

The voice scoffed and stepped out of the shadows a fluffy, yellow bird flying off his shoulder. "There's no need for that. I'm in a bad mood." The wind blew, ruffling messy black hair and cold, gray eyes pierced into Gamma's. "So, right here, right now, I'll bite you to death."

Gamma smirked, "Hmm, I remember now, you're the Vongola cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari's expression did not change, "And? Were you going somewhere with that?"

"You've been giving our intelligence unit a lot of trouble. Are you an ally or enemy of Vongola? We just can't figure out your motives for your actions. But according to the most prevalent rumors, you have an infatuation with the seven wonders of our world or something," Gamma commented, expression mocking. "You appear to have been investigating the boxes."

Hibari gave him a flat stare, "Maybe."

Gamma held his box up, "Well, I am the same rally. I wouldn't want to trust my life to things I know nothing about. So, do you want to know who, what for, and how they built this?"

Hibari's expression still did not change, "I don't feel like answering that. As I said before I'm in a very bad mood."

Gamma smirked calmly, "No wonder it's said that Hibari Kyoya is Vongola's man. When it comes to your allies getting killed, you couldn't just stand by and watch."

Hibari held his box up and started, "They are not allies." His ring burst into flames and he neared it towards his box.

Gamma snorted, "Not allies?" His own ring ignited and he entered it into his box, "Well, whatever, the more of the enemy's guardians I have on my kill list, the merrier." Lightning exploded from his box and headed towards to Hibari. "I'm a man after all."

Hibari smirked as his ring inserted the box and a swirl of something exploded outwards towards the oncoming attack. "They're familigia," the cloud guardian finished.

The attacks collided and Hibari's attack revealed a spinning hedgehog. Gamma raised an eyebrow, "The hedgehog is cute, but what's with this power…? How are you able to control the box's movement so well with that third-rate ring?"

Hibari's ring shattered and he smirked, "My abilities when it comes to living things are not that same as yours." The adult's expression was cold, with a deadly smirk on his face as he took out another ring to slide on his finger and insert into a different box. "So, we should, begin our attack too."

He insert the flaming ring in the box and with an explosion of purple flames, a pair of tonfas was in the adults hands, already in the position to fight. Gamma landed on the ground and Hibari charged him, swing his tonfa at him. Gamma blocked with his pool stick and Hibari smirked, lashing out with his other tonfa. Gamma barely managed to block it before they continued to trade blows.

Gamma lit his ring with lightning and Hibari smirked. He lashed out with one flame coated tonfa and it easily passed the lightning and slammed into Gamma's face. The blonde flew back and crashed into the ground, dust rising immediately.

"Get up," Hibari commanded blankly, smirking. "You dodged the brunt of the attack pretty well, herbivore."

Gamma sat up, lightning and smoke swirling around him, "Woo~! You sure live up to your reputation as the strongest of the Vongola guardians." He stood up fully, lightning crackling around his body. "Oh, no. I give up." It readied his eight balls and smirked, "I'm getting all excited now."

Hibari dodged the first ball and raised an eyebrow as the balls continued to bounce and ricochet. Gamma smirked, blood dripping from his mouth from the earlier attack, "Unfortunately, these shots leave no gaps in their paths that a man can live through."

Hibari gave a short laugh, readying his tonfa, "We'll see about that."

"Ball number three," Gamma commented, smirk widening. Hibari blocked the incoming ball with his left tonfa, eyes narrowed. Gamma's expression di not change, "Bingo."

Hibari's face blanked as electricity charged all around him, "Indeed it appears impossible to dodge them all." He suddenly smirked and began moving forward, "That's why I've decided to let only one ball hit me." He neared closer to his blonde opponent and announced, "You cannot escape anymore."

Gamma sneered, "That's a different matter all together." Lightning crackled around his boots and he shot up into the air. Hibari stopped and blocked another ball. "It's too bad, really." He smirked, but it vanished when he hacked up a good amount of blood. "What…is this?"

A giant spike ball pierced Gamma's body and his box weapon. Hibari smirked, "Didn't I say already? You cannot escape."

Gamma coughed weakly, "It's that hedgehog…?"

Hibari gave a lopsided smirk, tonfas down by his sides. "That's right. He used the flames from your foxes to grow all these spikes. Just like how clouds are formed by condensing onto the particles of the atmosphere."

Gamma frowned, "I see…a characteristic of boxes with the cloud attribute…is propagation. But, I've never heard of propagating organic matter from our own cloud-users. This box is nonsense…"

"It's because of such fantastic powers that they are of great interest," Hibari informed. He raised his tonfa and smirked, "So, this is the end." Tsuna cleared the brush away, smirking, his eyes glowing with glee. Hibari glanced in their direction, "You two are late."

Gamma glanced at Tsuna, murmuring, "That kid…is impossible…"

Balls with spike exploded and pierced into Gamma. The blonde crashed to the ground, eyes rolled into the back of his head and blood pouring from his wounds. Hibari landed on his feet lightly, muttering, "I don't need a ring of lightning."

Lal Mirch skidded onto the scene, gaping slightly. Tsuna walked more casually onto the scene, grinning with glee. At a more clear sight of the older Hibari, his grin became wilder as he spread his arms open and dashed towards his older lover, "KYOU-CHAN!"

Out of instinct, Hibari lashed his foot out and hit Tsuna in the stomach. The brunette continued to grin, as he sunk his stomach in and caught the foot before it made impact. Hibari blinked, "Tsunayoshi." Then he gave his smirk smile and asked, "What have you been up too?"

Tsuna's grin went wicked. "Oh, a little bit of this and a little bit of that…," he drawled out. His smile then turned genuine and he tugged Hibari closer to him. When they were close enough, Tsuna tugged on the older male's tie so they could kiss. Lal Mirch blinked uncontrollably, not knowing what to think of the scene before her.

Tsuna dragged his fingers through the taller man's hair, tugging him closer if possible, tilting his head a little. Hibari smirked into the kiss, letting his fingers dig into the younger male's hips. The two pulled apart and Tsuna hugged his lover tightly, grinning goofily. "I love you, Kyou-chan!"

Hibari chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Tsuna's hair, replying, "I love you too, Tsunayoshi."

Lal looked ready to faint.

Kusakabe rolled his eyes as he looked over Gokudera's and Yamamoto's wounds, allowing the two too have their moment.

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: Well, there you go! Be happy, I'm wasting my precious sleep writing this and I have to get up early tomorrow! TTATT Anywho, I actually wrote this entire chapter, feel proud of me! 8D

OMAKE!

"Sooo, you're from the Shimon Familigia, which is a close ally of the Vongola family?" Tsuna asked, leaning forward in his seat, eyes curious.

Mizuno nodded, "Hai, our boss, Enma, sent us to help out in Namimori, but those Black Spell people caught us off guard and injured us, leaving it up to the little ones to help and protect us so we could make it to the base."

Tsuna's face suddenly turned eager, "Did you just say Enma? As in Kozato Enma!"

Mizuno's eyes widened slightly and he shrugged uncomfortably, "Uh, yeah, that's boss."

Tsuna squealed and ran out of the room without an explanation but there was a distant yell of, "YAMA-CHAN, GOKU-CHAN! I'M BESTEST FRIENDS AND MAYBE MORE WITH THAT CUTIE KOZATO ENMA!"

Mizuno sweatdropped. Somehow he thought that his boss would faint if he told him about that.

CHAPTER FIN!


	19. Chapter 18

"I'm sorry Boss! It was all my fault!" Gokudera informed Tsuna in a defeated tone.

"Yeah, well Yama-chan said the same thing. So I'll forgive you two for getting you butts thrashed like non-baby hitmen," Tsuna told his storm guardian in an airy tone. "But only on one condition."

"Anything Tuna!" Gokudera agreed though felt he might have second thoughts on it by the way Tsuna suddenly grinned showing off fangs.

"You get better as soon as possible and then go through hell and back again for training. Oh and you and Yama-chan need to share a heated kiss for me to watch," Tsuna smirked.

"Gak! Tuna!" Gokudera wailed face turning a nice shade of Christmas red.

"Kiss or I'll never forgive you!"

"...Alright," Gokudera muttered in defeat.

"Tsunayoshi, if I may have a word."

"Kyou-chan!" Tsuna cheered before glomping onto his cloud guardian. "You meanie! You left me alone to carry my minions back! All by myself!"

"Kusakabe Tetsuya helped you."

"Yeah, but he's not as smexy as you are," Tsuna whined. "Oh and you said you wanted a word? Well you can have more than a word..."

"May I interrupt a moment?" Gianni asked as he peeked his head in.

"Yes, what is it?" Reborn answered as Tsuna pouted, "No! I was busy with Kyou-chan!"

"Ah, well, I come with good news," Gianni went on not sure if he should.

"Nothing can be better than Kyou-chan being here," Tsuna purred as he rubbed his face against the arm he was clinging to.

"Just tell us what it is," Reborn demanded as he got annoyed with his students antics.

"Well, Bianchi and Fuuta have just returned from gathering information."

"Reborn!" a female voice shouted in happiness from the door causing Tsuna to yelp and hide behind Hibari.

Tsuna watch wearily as Bianchi glomp on to Reborn with declarations of never letting him go and such.

"I think she just got even creepier..." Tsuna mumbled.

"Well, Reborn did die in this future...so you can't really blame her."

"Fuuta?" Tsuna blinked as he forced his attention on the man who had defended Bianchi.

"Hehe, that's me! And cool! I'm taller than you are!" Fuuta laughed as he demonstrated with his hand on their height differences.

"Hum...So I'm taller than you in the future?" Tsuna asked with a grin.

"Not by much," Fuuta chuckled.

"That's nice to know...you certainly grew-up nice," Tsuna noted grin getting wider.

"Ne, I did, didn't I? And it's all thanks to Ni-chan," Fuuta smiled back.

"So I guess I was a very good Ni-chan wasn't I?"

"Oh, yes. A very good Ni-chan."

"Enough! Tsunayoshi you are coming with me now!"

"But Kyou-chan!" Tsuna wailed as Hibari picked him up and swung him over his shoulder. "I want to play with Fuuta in a very dirty and totally unnecessary way!"

"No."

"Gak! Tuna! Hey wait you can't do...things to Boss! He's jailbait for you!" Gokudera cried out after them, coming out of his sister induced coma.

"Oh are you feeling better Hayato?" Bianchi asked making Gokudera faint again and Hibari walked off with his teenage lover.

"Have fun you two!" Fuuta called after them smiling and waving. "I'll fill you in later Tsuna-ni-chan!"

"But-but—JAILBAIT!"

_insert page break here_

Okay, so he knew he was forgetting something, what it was he had no idea, but that's beside the point. What he wanted was Hibari back, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So he was stuck alone without anything to do. Alright, so that wasn't exactly true, there were other things he could do but whatever.

Now, back to the first point. What the hell was he forgetting!

_insert page break here_

"You two back up for training?" Tsuna questioned his rain and storm guardians as soon as he saw them standing in the middle of the training room.

"Of course boss!" Gokudera declared with a determined face.

"Yep! We're good as new. I figured if we were well enough to be doing –"

"Don't go say stuff about that! You freakin' idiot!" Gokudera shouted at his boyfriend with his hand clamped around his mouth.

"Ah…but I would love to hear about what Goku-chan and Yama-chan have been doing to make Yama-chan declare them fit for training," Tsuna pouted giving them a kicked-puppy look.

"No, you don't, boss!" Gokudera nearly cried then suddenly yelped, jumping away from Yamamoto. "Don't lick me!"

"But I like the way Hayato tastes! And you weren't moving your hand," Yamamoto grinned.

"Enough, you three! I don't want to hear anymore of this!" Lal Mirch interrupted with a red face. "So on to today's training! Starting now the three of you will be undergoing individual training."

"Just like Tsuna's been having one-on-one training with Lal Mirch," Reborn picked up, "Each of you will be receiving a home tutor to train you, just like during the ring battles. For example, I will be training Yamamoto."

"Me?" Yamamoto smiled pointing to himself.

"Yep."

"Cool! I'm looking forward to it," the baseball lover laughed.

"For some reason I feel like I should be worried about this arrangement," Tsuna muttered eyeing the two dark haired males.

"Oh, come one, training with Reborn will be awesome!" Yamamoto reassured.

"I think only you would say that," Tsuna deadpanned.

"I'll be in charge of Hayato's train."

"Eep!" Tsuna squeaked as he saw Bianchi on the other side of the room and hid behind Yamamoto. Gokudera had his usual reaction and collapsed to the floor with form coming from his mouth.

"Y-your j-j-joking ri-right?" Gokudera managed to spit out.

"Since we're siblings, it's unsurprising that the strongest attribute of my wave energy is also storm. Secondly, if you manage to complete your training successfully, I have something to award you. Something from father," Bianchi informed her younger brother surprising him. Then Gokudera passed out from over exposure to his sister.

"How in pocky's name is Goku-chan suppose to train if he's fainting all the time! You're going to end up giving him brain damage at this rate!" Tsuna snapped at the female from behind Yamamoto.

"You should worry about your own training," Reborn informed Tsuna as he shot him in the head.

"Guess you're right," Tsuna shrugged as he entered hyper-dying will via bullet. "Well, what are you waiting for Mir-kun?"

"I'm no longer training you," Lal Mirch informed him.

"You're not? Then who is?" Tsuna asked, blinking.

Suddenly, Tsuna was attacked by a fast moving purple object. Jumping back to dodge, Tsuna was forced to propel himself upwards with his flames as the object changed course to attack him again. Tsuna jumped back again to give himself more room to work with; landing on the wall he braced himself to meet the object. It collided with his flaming hands revealing the object to be a ball with spikes. Blinking in surprised, Tsuna used his flames to push the ball away. It landed with a crash on the floor.

"I will be the one who's training you Tsunayoshi. I'll make sure to pry all your abilities out," Hibari smirked as he looked up at Tsuna.

"Kyou-chan is training me?" Tsuna blinked tilting his head a little as he thought that over. He suddenly grinned and shouted, "This is going to be fun!"

Hibari smirked as the spike ball seemed to come to live and attack Tsuna again. Tsuna smirked as well and readied his next attack. Tsuna grunted as the spike ball slammed into to his outstretched hands. Suddenly the spike ball was frozen over as Tsuna used his zero point breakthrough first edition on it. He smirked thinking he had won this round only to have his eyes widen in surprise as purple clouds with spikes began to surround at a rapid pace. He quickly tried to use his flame to dispel the cloud flame but the effort proved useless as he was encompassed in an air tight spike ball.

"Kyou-chan! This isn't fun unless you're in here with me!" Tsuna screamed for the world to hear.

"This isn't supposed to be fun," Hibari informed the young boss in a serious tone making Tsuna's annoyance fade. "You're goal to get out of that. Failure to do so will result in your death."

"Kyou-chan! You are so not getting any!" Tsuna shrieked and glared at the purple walls that surrounded him trying figure away to get out of the ball his lover had trapped him in.

"What the hell?" Gokudera demanded. "Did older Tuna and this guy have a fight and he's now taking it out on our Tuna?"

"That's not it. And it's nothing for you to worry about any way. So on to training," Bianchi answered from right next to Gokudera making him spaz out and faint.

"Hayato!" Yamamoto cried out in concern.

"He'll be fine. I'm going to change so meet me down in basement ten," Reborn ordered as he walked off.

"Ah, wait…Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Yamamoto muttered with a frown. Then he shrugged it off and helped Bianchi move Gokudera to his training area before heading down to the lower levels.

Sometime later…

"Curse you Kyou-chan and your uber smexy strength," Tsuna muttered as he panted from both lack of oxygen and exhaustion.

How the hell was he supposed to get out of this? He had melted a bit of the wall but it had taken all of his strength just to do that little bit. This was bad. But he refused to die here. He had to at least live long enough to thoroughly punish Kyou-chan.

"Hear that Kyou-chan! I'm going to wipe your ass so bad you'll be the hospital for ages!" Tsuna shouted before collapsing.

'This sucks,' Tsuna thought in annoyance. He blinked as he thought he felt the sky ring grow warmer and looked at it. Suddenly the gem on it began to glow and shoot light to his forehead. Images began to unfold in Tsuna's mind of murder, stealing, and other horrible crimes.

'What is this…?' Tsuna thought as he tried to process what was going on.

"The Vongola's past sins," a male voice answered and Tsuna looked up to see he was surrounded by ghostly shadows with flaming masks.

"Murder. Revenge. Betrayal. A instable thirst for power. This is the blood stain history of the Vongola mafia," another male continued.

"You," yet another ghost started, "holder of the sky Vongola ring. Do you really have the resolution…"

"The resolution to inherit these past sins," a female ghost finished. Tsuna vaguely wondered why he didn't faint but chopped it up to thinking this was all in his head.

Suddenly more images like before began to filtered through his mind. And he let out a growled in frustration.

"Turn off the damn slide show you freaks! If you think I'm going to roll over and do what you say then you got another thing coming!" Tsuna snarled at them.

"This is the price we must pay for the power we want," one of the ghosts spoke up.

"If its great power you want, you must also have the resolution to inherit our great history," another ghost informed.

"Like hell I'll put up with this shit! I'll be no better than that stupid marshmallow haired guy if I were to take all those stupid sins! I don't need your power! I'll get out on my own if I have to! In fact I will!" Tsuna screamed managing to get up but then all his energy seemed to leave him and he began falling to the floor. But someone caught him.

"Ne, Ninth-ji-chan?" Tsuna asked in surprise to see that one of the ghosts had turned into the old man. The old man just smiled and looked over at something. Tsuna blinked and followed his gaze to see that the ghosts had all turn into people. There were two lines of four people with the Vongola crest in between the two lines. Each one introduced themselves as one of the Vongola bosses that had come before Tsuna, and on the opposite side of the young teenager sat a blond haired older looking him.

"I've been cloned!" Tsuna gasped in mocked horror. "And they totally failed at it."

The blond smirked in amusement at his words then introduced himself as the first boss of the Vongola.

"Your resolution has been unequivocally accepted," Primo announced to him. "Our hour was engraved on the Ring. To flourish or to perish. It's up to you now Vongola Decimo. I have been waiting for you. Now, it's time to inherit the proof of the Vongola."

Then the nine other bosses turned into flames and Tsuna was enveloped in a blinding white light that destroyed the cloud spike prison his lover had imprison him in. As the smoke cleared, an evil smirking Tsuna was reveled with eyes only for Hibari.

"Kyou-chan…Prepare to be sent to hell!"

0123456789

Gak! Stupid plot bunnies up and left! Right in the middle of the stupid chapter too! So my dear sister and I do apologize for taking…damn was it really four months ago…WE IS SO SORRY! We've been trying to get on track and such. Even just trying to write an interlude chapter wasn't happening...so we sorry and hope you enjoy an early Christmas chapter…and who knows maybe we'll get another one out before the end of the year…

OMAKE!

Tsuna hit his fist in the palm of his hand. "That's what I was forgetting!"

Gokudera blinked looking up from his bowl of rice. "What? You forgot something, Tuna?"

Yamamoto stumbled into the room, scratching the back of his head, "Huh? Someone forgot something?" The sword user blinked sleepily before planting a kiss on Gokudera's lips. The bomb user blushed but continued to eat and wait for his boss to answer his question.

Tsuna smiled at them sweetly and replied, "I need to throw something big and hard at Xan-chan's head when I see him next."

Yamamoto and Gokudera blinked at him.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Preparing

_insert page break here_

Lal Mirch stared at the newly revealed Tsuna with a sliver of fear. This child was hellishly dangerous and it sent tendrils of fear crawling down her back. "I didn't expect this configuration to result from the trial," she murmured quietly to herself. She was unsure if this was a good thing or not. Whether she wanted to acknowledge it or not Tsunayoshi Sawada was someone she did not want as an enemy, but she wasn't sure if she preferred him as an ally either.

That thought alone scared her in more ways than one.

"I was only half-confident myself," Reborn replied to the comment that was not meant to be heard. His student was unpredictable, and that was what made him so dangerous. However, the fact that his student was dangerous before he even got to him and was now lethal because of his training made his old assassin blood burn.

It was thrilling in and of itself.

The baby assassin smirked to himself as he tilted his hat to shadow his eyes, "In all honesty, I could not think of any other way for Tsuna to power-up then the traditional trial." He gazed at the insanely grinning visage of his student and complimented, a thrill of excitement running through his body, "Very impressive, Tsuna."

Fuuta grinned widely, a sharp edge to the normally docile child's smile, "Amazing." His eyes glittered with something as Tsuna held a fist up and his legs shifted so that he was balanced perfectly while his fist burst alive with flames. The currently young boss's face turned contemplative as he took in his new flame. Fuuta grinned to himself and hugged Lambo closer to his body.

"Lambo-kun, look at Tsuna-nii's beautiful flame," he started in a wistful tone and Lambo hummed in agreement gazing at his elder brother's new flame, entranced. "A high-purity flame with very little contamination will have the clear-crystal color. If it's the sky it's orange. The sun is yellow. Rain is blue. Thunder is green. Red is storm. Violet is cloud. Mist is Indigo. Furthermore, it's said that the higher the purity of a flame the more power it can draw from the characteristics of its attributes."

"You're starting to resemble the you I know more, Tsunayoshi," Hibari purred leaning forward slightly; smirk slithering onto his face despite the threat his younger lover had spat at him.

Tsuna tilted his head, gaze never wavering as his previous grin returned. "Oh?"

Hibari held his box up and his smirk widened, "Yes, the you that thrills me in a fight." Hibari's smirk vanished and he looked over a Reborn, "From here on I can do what I want, correct?"

Reborn's earlier smirk vanished, and a pensive look replaced it as he tugged down his hat to shadow his eyes. "That is what I promised…," he murmured in reply.

Hibari smirked, "Then…" He inserted his flaming ring into his box and got in his ready position, flaming tonfa in hand as he continued, "Let's begin." He released his restrained killing intent and it saturated the training room.

Fuuta winced and clutched Lambo closer to his body, the eight year old whimpering silently and clutching his older brother. Lal Mirch grinded her teeth, eyes wide in awe and horror at the feeling moving sluggishly past her. Reborn merely gazed at the proceedings. Tsuna, on the other hand, basked in the feeling of his older lover's killer intent, crazed smile slithering onto his face.

Hibari's face blanked, though his mouth tilted slightly in a smirk, "There are no rules in this fight. The only choice you have is to defeat me…or die."

Tsuna tilted his head, body leaning forward on instinct, "I prefer defeating you."

Hibari's eyes widened slightly in bloodlust and the pleasure of a thrilling battle to come, "Come and get it."

Tsuna's own eyes widened in crazed thrill as he replied, "With pleasure."

_insert page break here_

Tsuna ran a hand through Chrome's hair, face pensive. His hand ran from her hair down her cheek and then her throat. He paused at her throat, fingers applying a little pressure. He stopped and sighed, closing his eyes, hand still resting on her neck. He opened his eyes and leaned over her smiling bitterly. He rested his forehead on her's and whispered quietly, "I'm sorry you're being dragged into this, Kuro-kun, but it seems that it can't be helped anymore."

His eyes narrowed and the brunette leaned away from the sleeping girl and rifling through her bag. He smirked wickedly when he found the bug planted in the young illusionist's bag and picked it up between his fingers. His eyes closed as he whispered at the mechanical spy, "Bye, Bye." His fingers crushed it and he threw the remains in the trash.

_insert page break here_

"Tsuna-kun…"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he slipped of the bed, landing on the floor in a crouch. He shivered violently, a cold feeling settling in his stomach. He clutched his stomach tightly and whined. An explosion rattled the building and he toppled over, gasping for air. The brunette clenched his eyes shut tightly and tried to control his breathing.

Finally, after what seemed like hours Tsuna's breathing evened out and he stood. He took a deep breath and exited his room. He took in his office to make sure nothing was out of place before he left it too and headed in the direction of the kitchen, where loud noises were emanating.

He made in time to see Gokudera get mauled by a spotted cat that looked like a crossbreed of a leopard and a lynx. Gokudera growled and quickly grasped the scruff of the cat thing. It immediately went limp and the bomber snarled at it. Before anything else could happen Ryohei burst into the room, "Meeting in the blue-room immediately!"

Tsuna left quickly, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Fuuta and Reborn following. Once everyone was seated in the room pictures appeared on the screens in front of them and Ryohei explained, "Someone sent us blueprints of the Millifore's base."

Tsuna hummed and pointed out, "It was probably, Muku-tan, Ryo-chan." He examined the map intensely before asking, eyes narrowing, "What's this black space right here?"

Ryohei leaned over his shoulder and shrugged, "I don't know exactly." He clicked something and everyone's screen showed a large white circle like machine. "This is the only thing in the room and we don't have any idea on what it could be."

Tsuna leaned back; resting his head on Ryohei's hip. He hummed thoughtfully and announced, "I've seen this before."

Lal Mirch nearly leapt out of her seat as she yelled, "WHAT? YOU'VE SEEN THIS ROUND SHAPED MACHINE BEFORE!"

Tsuna gave her a flat stared, lips twisting slightly, "Yes, Sho-chan was in front of it."

"What? Irie Shouichi!"

Fuuta leaned forward, expression intense, "Tsuna-nii? Where did you see this?"

Gokudera bit his lip, the tips of his ears going red, "Was it something you saw in the reference room?" He clutched his arm tightly with his hand and Yamamoto wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, offering support.

Tsuna shook his head, slipping an arm around Ryohei's thigh, keeping him in his spot. "No, I saw it in a dream."

Lal lurched to her feet snarling at Tsuna, "IN A DREAM? ARE YOU TRYING TO BE FUNNY, SAWADA!"

Tsuna's arm unraveled from Ryohei's thigh and stood up as well, baring his suddenly elongated fangs. His arm lashed out and Lal barely managed to dodge in time. His eyes flashed and he leaned forward, growling, "You would do well to shut your fu—"

He was cut off by Reborn asking, "So? What else did you see?"

Tsuna panted slightly his eyes glowing with rage. Lal turned to Reborn, shock on her face, "Reborn?"

Reborn ignored her, staring in the eyes of his student, "Well, how about it, Tsuna?"

Tsuna breathed in shakily and Ryohei placed a hand on his head. He breathed deeply for a few seconds before answering his tutor, "Someone else was looking at the machine with Sho-chan. Two people." He closed his eyes and whispered, "There's something important in this machine."

Reborn's hat shadowed his eyes, "…Something…important…?" He suddenly looked up, smirking, "Surprisingly, this round shaped white machined could hold the key to the mystery of Irie Shouichi."

Tsuna's lip twisted and he growled, "There is no mystery. Sho-chan is a part of the Vongola Familigia, _my_ family. He would not betray me if _I_ had not ordered him too."

Everyone was silent at his declaration and no one stopped him from leaving the room, though Ryohei followed him, shooting a fierce glare at Lal Mirch.

_insert page break here_

Chapter FIN

ParaNoiablooD: Right, so I got about that far before my muse died and my sister couldn't think of anything either, so we decided to post a funny little OMAKE that's longer than most…Anywho, this never actually happened but it's more like a spinoff thing…

OMAKE 1

This was not what Sawada Tsunayoshi—tenth generation boss of the Vongola and voted number one cutest uke in the underground polls—expected when he went to meet the Millefiore boss. In all the hustle and pleading and running around—ing, his minions forgot to mention one little thing.

Byakuran was _hot_.

Why the hell had no one told him! This changed everything! Tsuna could no longer, in good conscience (like he had one), allow someone to kill Byakuran. There was no way he was allowing this fine piece of male to leave this Earth.

"Ah, do I still have cream on my face? I thought I had gotten it all," Byakuran grinned, rubbing his face to find the non-existent cream.

Tsuna leaned on his hands, eyes going to their half-lidded state. "No, you don't," the Vongola boss purred, licking his lips. "Even if you did, I would have _gotten_ it for you."

"Well, that is certainly nice of you," Byakuran replied, smiling at Tsuna and received one back. "However, I am curious as to _why_ you were staring."

Tsuna's smile widened as he answered silkily, "Ah, which is definitely easy to answer. I was surprised by how _nice_ looking you are. I'm afraid my minions forgot to mention it."

Byakuran leaned on his hand, "Truly! What a shame! Don't you think it's hard to come by good minions these days?"

Tsuna sighed stretching his arms across the table and stretching, "Sadly, yes…but a good…_talking_ too should straighten them out nicely." Tsuna grinned and his eyes took on a decidedly evil glint.

Somewhere six people shivered.

"Really? That's all? I just send them flowers, but that seems to have little effect and I, unfortunately, have to let them go," Byakuran sighed. He then looked up at Tsuna with hopeful eyes, "Perhaps you can give me some pointers?"

Tsuna nodded, grinning, "Perhaps, however, that might be a bit difficult seeing as we're on the border line of becoming enemies."

Byakuran deflated, humming, "That's true. That's a bit problematic." Silence fell upon the room where the two mafia bosses sat, in theory to discuss their family's status with one another. "Well, I suppose I don't need it all that much, though it would be nice to have more than one good minion," Byakuran mused, absent mindedly opening a bag of marshmallows. He offered the bag to Tsuna, asking, "Would you like one?"

"Don't mind if I do," Tsuna accepted, taking a marshmallow and popping it into his mouth. He then looked at Byakuran curiously, "You only have one good minion?"

Byakuran nodded. "Yes, my college roommate, Shou-chan," the white haired boss informed around eating marshmallows. He held the bag again and Tsuna took some more.

Tsuna sighed and rested his chin on his folded hands, "I feel that you really so need help, Bya-chan. Only one? I have several, though my favorite is Kyou-chan. Although he likes to think of himself as not a minion and doesn't follow most of my commands." He popped a marshmallow into his mouth, purring in satisfaction at the sweet treat.

"Truly, Tsu-chan? Hmm…perhaps we do not need to be enemies in this world…," Byakuran murmured to himself.

"This world, huh?" Tsuna questioned, smirking as he tilted his head and ate another marshmallow.

"Yes, I've been to 'other' worlds and we always seem to be enemies. Maybe we should try being friends in this one," Byakuran suggested, warming up to the idea quickly.

"I wouldn't mind being friends with such a _fine_ looking person such as yourself," Tsuna smiled, closing his eyes briefly, before devouring yet another marshmallow.

Byakuran chuckled. "You flatter me, Tsu-chan." He laughed again as he pushed a marshmallow past his lips. "You are not such a bad looking fellow as well."

"Well…that is true…" Tsuna smirked, "Now I believe there are many things we need to discuss if we are to become great friends."

"Indeed."

Several hours and twnty-two marshmallow bags later…

"TUNA! Are you alright! He didn't do anything to you did he?" Gokudera demanded as soon as Tsuna entered the room.

Tsuna smiled, eyes closing. "I'm fine, Goku-chan. It seems like we are no longer on the brink of war." His eyes opened and the smile widened.

Yamamoto laughed, scratching the back of his head, fingers twitching, "Haha, really?"

Tsuna clasped his hands behind his back as his grin widened further, "Yep! Bya-chan and I discovered we have a lot in common so we are now the bestest of best friends!"

Everyone stared at the smiling Vongola boss in disbelief and shock. How could a person become friends with someone who just this morning was planning on killing them all?

Tsuna's expression turned evil as he announced cheerfully, eyes glowing, "Oh, and we all need to have a little _chat_, since you all seemed to neglect the fact that Bya-chan is one hot piece of male."

Everyone froze at the threat of their boss _chatting_ with them was made and was soon going to be fulfilled if Tsuna's face was anything to go by.

OMAKE 2

Hibari calmly slipped his tea. He was relaxing on his side of the base after his battle with Tsuna. He was of course not hiding from his lover who was still pissed off at him. Hiding was for herbivores, which he was not.

His lover did not scare him at all.

Nope. Not at all.

And da Nile was just another river.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

At War

X-X

Tsuna's eyes snapped opened and he rolled off his bed and landed in a crouch on the floor. His eyes glowed slightly in the darkness and he carefully made his way towards the door. He opened it silently and closed it behind him just as silently. The hall was dark but the sounds that had woke him up continued in his direction.

A tall shadow moved down the opposite end and Tsuna's hand shot out and wrapped around the person's neck. "Boss," a deep voice called softly, despite the hand around his neck. Yamamoto continued as the hand was removed, "You heard it too?"

Tsuna growled in reply, thumping his palm slightly on the taller boy's chest in apology. "That seems to be the cause," Reborn commented.

Tsuna turned, eyes narrowed as he greeted his older lover, "Kyou-chan."

Hibari closed his eyes and thrust the flaming cat in his hand out towards his younger lover, "It was drunk and wandered over to my place."

Tsuna whipped his head around when someone else rounded the corner. Gokudera furrowed his brow at the sight of the leopard cub, his box weapon in his hand. "I could've sworn I put Uri back in her box." He sighed and gripped the scruff of the kitten's neck and bowed to the four other people in the hall, "I'm sorry to have woken you all up."

Hibari scoffed before yawning, hiding it behind a hand, "Well, I'm tired, so goodnight."

Tsuna snuck a quick hug from his lover as he mumbled, "Goodnight, Kyou-chan." He reluctantly pulled away and the older male gave a small wave before vanishing into the dark hallway.

"We should all go to bed, as well," Reborn stated from his new perch on Yamamoto's shoulder. Tsuna tore his gaze from where his lover had vanished and hummed in agreement.

Gokudera gave one last bow as he apologized, "I'm really sorry about the disturbance, boss."

Tsuna shook his head, giving Gokudera's hair a slight ruffle, "Its fine, Goku-chan." His face turned serious as he ordered, "I want you two to keep your communicators on tonight. I want to check on a few things before I head back to bed."

Yamamoto tilted his head, "Alright, I'll sleep with Hayato tonight so we're together." Gokudera for once did not argue. Tsuna only nodded his head before going in the same direction as Hibari, heading to the video room.

Without any hesitation the teen opened the door in time for the last of the screens to fizz out. Sighing he pressed one of the communication buttons on the chocker around his neck and he ordered, "Kyou-chan take out any and all intruders in your section, make sure they do not make it past you."

"_Already on it, Tsunayoshi._"

The line fizzed out and Tsuna pressed three other buttons on his communicator, "Everyone move to the designated hatch, ready to head out earlier than planned. Bring all that you need. Inform any that are going but don't have a communicator."

"_Yes, boss._"

The line went dead and Tsuna smacked Gianni on the head to wake him up. The large inventor jerked awake, ready to yell, but quailed under Tsuna's glare. "You're going to open Hatch F at my order after connecting our communications." His eyes sharpened as he added, "That's an order."

With a small growl the brunette left the video room and began to dash towards his office. He skidded to a stop in front of the ornate doors and slammed the doors open. He slipped inside and unlocked the doors behind his desk. With a click the doors opened and revealed the room. Short on time, Tsuna stalked over to the desk in the room and glanced at the items on the surface.

The two boxes he discovered earlier in his front desk were there, but there was another box there. This one was a pure wine red with burnt orange snake like engravings all along the edges. Next to this box was a holster and a small black, revolver. With a tight smile, Tsuna clipped the three boxes to his left side and strapped the gun on his lower back.

Then with a tap of his knee under the desk a secret compartment opened up and two guns were inside, one another revolver and the other a small pistol. He grabbed those and closed the compartment turning around and pressing his hand on the wall behind the desk. With an inaudible click the wall slid away to reveal a hall way.

Making sure everything was as he left it, the brunette left, the hidden door closing behind him. Armed and ready, he made his way towards Hatch F. Upon reaching it, he tossed the revolver at Yamamoto and the pistol at Gokudera, while he pressed a button and snapped into the line, "Open the hatch!"

_insert page break here_

Tsuna wrinkled his nose slightly as the group made their way through the ventilation. Behind him Yamamoto laughed quietly, "I never thought I'd be doing something like this. It feels like just out of a movie!"

A sharp grin slithered onto Tsuna's face, "Hopefully a movie filled with hot pieces of men and lots and lots of making out!"

Gokudera groaned and Ryohei chuckled, where as Yamamoto smacked Tsuna's butt slightly, "I'm already sandwiched between two very hot pieces of male!"

"Takeshi!" Gokudera gasped dramatically, sounding very much like he was doing unspeakable things. Behind him Ryohei grinned brightly, he's missed the banter between these three.

In response, Tsuna faked a moan and purred, "Oh, Takeshi!" With that the four dissolved into quiet snickers, where as Lal Mirch rolled her eyes.

"We're right above the hanger at point C5 of the basement level 3," Lal informed the group, stopping their snickers.

Tsuna nodded, "Good, let's hope it stays like that, I want this to be at least somewhat clean." Lal suddenly stopped, and Tsuna stopped as well, motioning behind him for the others to follow.

"There's a grid of infrared laser sensors ahead," the woman of the group informed.

Before she could speak again Tsuna murmured quietly, "Alright, Anni-chan's creation gives us a five second span, you three know what to do, correct?"

"Yes, boss," the three behind him answered, shifting slightly to get into position.

"Mir-kun, now!" Lal threw the capsule and the lasers disabled. She moved passed them quickly, where as Yamamoto positioned his hands and Tsuna twisted his body in some position and pushed off, flying pass the area, with Yamamoto and Gokudera following. Ryohei didn't as the laser sensors came back on. Tsuna's head suddenly snapped in the direction of the lasers and he ordered, "GET DOWN!"

The lasers fired and the ventilation system broke. Tsuna growled and flipped mid air, bending his knees to brace himself for impact. Yamamoto landed, crouched, behind him on his left side and Gokudera fell the same but on the right. Ryohei landed in a crouch next to Gokudera, where as Lal Mirch landed on her feet next to Yamamoto.

Lal snarled, snapping, "What the hell just happened? None of us hit the laser sensors!"

Tsuna gave her a flat stare and pointed at the large man in front of him, "Probably because he hit the button on the controller in his hand." He then promptly wandered over to Ryohei and ignored whatever the man was saying as he leaned against the silver haired adult.

An explosion suddenly rocked the area and the man laughed loudly, "This fire power isn't bad at all! Definitely useable! There won't even be bones left to bury!"

The smoke began to clear and Yamamoto's voice called out, "Hey, who did that?"

"It wasn't me," Lal replied.

"Me neither," Ryohei answered.

Tsuna's laugh echoed, "I didn't do anything either!"

"It was me," Gokudera scoffed, rolling his eyes. He stumbled slightly when Tsuna latched on to him, rubbing his nose against his neck.

"You're so manly, Goku-chan!" the brunette purred licking the half-Italian's neck. Gokudera's face exploded into color as he jerked away, shouting gibberish and waving his hands in front of him wildly. Yamamoto laughed brightly as he brushed dust off himself.

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL!" Dendro shouted.

His shout snapped Gokudera out of his spluttering and he rolled his eyes crossing his arms. "Shut it, useless muscle-brain. We don't have time to play with you." Tsuna opened his mouth to make a perverted comment but Gokudera caught it and snapped, "Don't even _go_ there, Tuna."

Dendro's eyes widened with rage as he sputtered, "USE-USELESS!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes scoffing, "Yes, useless, what are you deaf?"

"DAMN YOU! YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Dendro roared. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I CAN DO! UNFORGIVABLE! YOU'RE ALL DEAD MEAT!" Lightning crackled around his form and a lance appeared in his hand. "I AM THE GREAT DENDRO, AND THIS IS MY LANCIA ELLECTRICA!"

Tsuna took one look at the weapon and blurted, "Is he compensating for something?"

"Really, Tuna, just really?" Gokudera moaned, putting his face in his hands.

Tsuna shrugged helplessly, "What? It just slipped out!"

Dendro roared with rage. "I'LL OBLITIRATE YOU!" With that he shoved his lightning charged lance at the group. Dust exploded in the area and Dendro laughed. That was satisfying! He tried to pull his weapon back, but it would not budge. "W-what's going on?"

The dust slowly dispersed to reveal Tsuna holding the melted end of his lance, eyes mocking, "Didn't you hear us earlier? We don't have time to play with you."

Dendro suddenly feared for his life.

_insert page break here_

Tsuna took one look at the newcomer and blurted out, eyes wide, "Damn, is that a dude or a chick?" The brunette slapped a hand over his mouth and chuckled nervously at the incredulous looks he was receiving. "Sorry, I'm not freaking out or anything, but I was the same with Mir-kun, and I know I'm definitely not over it yet."

Lal Mirch slapped her forehead, "The outfit belongs to the Magician's Doll." She then turned to the newcomer, face blank, "Are you Gingerbread?"

Before Gingerbread could reply a loud snort echoed before Tsuna broke into peals of laughter. He was bent over clutching his stomach and tears were running down his cheeks. In between snickers and gasps for breath Tsuna giggled, "G-Gingerb-bread…? Are you shitting me?"

"You do realize I have a duty to report to my superiors about you being here, right?" Gingerbread deadpanned, face not amused.

Tsuna regained his composure, grin threatening to split his face, "Does it look like I care? You can go and inform Bya-chan, but I'm sure that bastard already knows were here, same with Sho-chan!" He then promptly ignored the puppet and smiled at Lal, his eyes closing into upside down U's, "Have fun with Nello-chan's killer."

When the future boss's eyes opened they promised lots and lots of pain and misery. Gingerbread felt very glad that it was a puppet out there.

_insert page break here_

The alarm sounded shrilly and Tsuna chuckled, "Whoopsie, time to go, we've been found out!" Yamamoto chuckled as well, while Gokudera rolled his eyes and Ryohei just smiled.

Lal however snarled and snapped, "Can't you ever be serious for once in your life!"

Yamamoto stopped laughing and his grin faded away. Ryohei's smile faded as well and he gazed at Tsuna warily. Gokudera's lips pulled back into a nasty sneer and he glared at her furiously. Tsuna, however, continued to grin, but it turned darker, more feral. His eyes opened into small slits and he questioned, "How can I be serious when this situation is so amusing?"

Before the woman could react to the absurd statement Ryohei cut in, "We need to move, now!" As the group moved on, they came to a stop where Lal was supposed to be acting decoy. "It's not going to work now, with her in the condition she's in."

Tsuna grinned and piped up, thrusting an arm in the air, "I'll be the bitch!" Everyone stopped and turned to him, expressions 'WTF!' Tsuna pouted, crossing his arms and looking up at them all through his bangs, "Why won't you let me be your guy's man-bitch?"

Gokudera turned to his lover, expression disbelieving, "Am I seriously hearing the shit spewing from Tuna's mouth?"

"I…don't know how to respond that," Yamamoto replied after a bemused pause.

Ryohei, on the other hand, was already placing the electronic map thing in Tsuna's hand, face serious as he explained, "All the directions are programmed in, extreme boss, contact us through the wireless, and if you can't reach us through that, contact us through our head sets."

Tsuna turned his head to the side and pointed out to his best friends, "I give him brownie points for responding the most levelly. I'm off then!" Before the others could react Tsuna was already racing down the hall.

(A/N: I am now skipping to near the end/middle of the battle with the Strau Moscas, because I'm too lazy to write the fight and I want to get to Tsuna and Spanner interaction, because its way to much fun! XD)

"Wao, this hasn't happened in awhile," Tsuna noted, blinking down at his now bare torso. He then smiled brightly, "Quite refreshing actually!" Humming thoughtfully he listened to the (quite sexy in his opinion) voice before he got into X-Burner's position. "Allow me to grace my secret attack on you, yeah?"

"Secret attack?" Spanner questioned.

Tsuna smiled reminiscent of a child's, "Yes, because, sadly, I'm growing bored, though you voice makes me rather excited, this battle is quickly losing my interest."

"You have moves other than Zero Point Break-Through?" Spanner asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Tsuna's smile widened, "What do you think?"

"In any case, you can't beat King Mosca, because he has the finest design that I, Spanner, have ever built," Spanner informed his opponent.

Tsuna positioned his hands and tilted his head, eyes closed, "We won't know until we try, ne, Span-chan?"

His eyes snapped open and he shot off the platform. With precise movements he kicked the Mosca and then dodged the incoming attack. Flipping gracefully he swung his legs into an uppercut. Gripping the arm of the advanced robot, he swung himself up and over the head of Mosca. Once behind his opponent he destroyed the first thruster.

His efforts were rewarded with a hard thrust to his stomach and crashing into the wall. Blinking debris out of his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head and coughing up a small amount of blood. The red liquid slid down his chin and with a quick swipe of his tongue most of it was gone and he was once again on the move.

He ignored whatever the mastermind behind the attack was saying, showing only brief surprise when the Mosca fired a long range attack. It caught it head on and flew back and into his platform. Seeing the Mosca readying another attack he rolled difficultly over to the side, and braced himself for the aftershock.

The attack obliterated the ice and Tsuna cursed, loudly and colorfully. Flying backwards and in the sky he glared sullenly at his opponent, "You just love to make me try new positions, don't you, Span-chan?" Huffing irritably, he exploded the soft flame behind him and aimed the hard flame carefully. When the measurements were more or less correct, Tsuna let his flames fly.

With a crash and another spiel of curses, Tsuna landed on the hard concrete next to the water way, cushioning the blow as much as he could. Panting harshly, he gazed up blearily at the blonde standing over him with a gun aimed at his forehead. He let a smirk crawl over his face and he purred, "I only let one man top me, Span-chan, and you ain't him, you'd have better luck with Sho-chan, since he's such an uke."

With a lazy smile Tsuna mumbled tiredly, "I'm going to sleep now, tell Sho-chan I say hi, will you?" With that Tsuna fell unconscious.

_insert page break here_

Why did he smell green tea when he was supposed to be lying on concrete, unconscious somewhere in the bowels of the Millefiore base?

Brown eyes snapped open, only to receive a face full of a paper with kanji on it. "Su…hana?"

There was a pause and then, "It's pa. Spanner."

Tsuna giggled, sounding quite like he was drunk, "Haha, gomen, gomen, Span-chan, I'm still half asleep."

Spanner merely nodded, "No problem."

Tsuna smiled flatly, sitting up and smacking his lips. He gazed at Spanner with half lidded eyes and questioned, "Soooooo, how ya' doin'?" He placed his chin on his fist as he crossed his legs and leaned forward, placing his other fist under his chin when the cuffs dug into his wrists uncomfortably. He blinked at them and then the gun now pointed at his forehead, "Huh, hand cuffs, very kinky, Span-chan, very kinky."

Despite the gun pointed at him, Tsuna ran his eyes up and down Spanner's body. Upon reaching the blonde's neck, his eyes zeroed in on the tattoo there. Blinking, he lunged forward and gripped the blonde's chin, tilting it so he could get a better view of the specialized tattoo. In his shock Spanner dropped the gun and placed his hands on Tsuna's bare chest to push him off.

He froze, however, when the brunette's hot breath brushed across his neck and a warm tongue dragged over it. He shivered as the cool air hit and placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulders and pushed him away, but not fast enough for Tsuna not to get a sharp nip to the mechanic's neck.

Tsuna licked his lips, grinning, "You taste quite good, Span-chan."

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: Sorry, for the lameness of this chapter, but my brain just is not focusing on SAIB anymore, and it's seriously pissing me off. DX

I can't think of any OMAKEs, so sorry, but that's about it till next time! ^^


End file.
